Back To December
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Pete and Addison met while Pete was on holiday in NY. Four years later they meet again and Addison has to tell him  that he left a little piece of himself behind, but she's not the only one with something to tell.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, we're back with another Paddison story! There's not many stories about them out there so I'm going to try and get more up for you Paddison fans out there!

Summary: Pete and Addison met while Pete was on holiday in NY. Four years later they meet again and Addison has to tell him that he left a little piece of himself behind, but she's not the only one with something to tell.

As always, reviews are very much appreciated! We hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing it :)

* * *

><p><em>I'm so glad you make time to see me<em>

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

Addison sat on a park bench and pulled her black coat tighter around her body to keep out the chill December air. White snow covered the floor and froze any water it touched. She gave a small shiver and watched the people skate around the outdoor skating rink and smiled softly. She could hear her daughter giggle loudly as she skated next to her uncle Archer and Addison just watched them until a figure outside of the rink caught her eye. Addison shook her head and just watched Archer hold Alba's hand tightly as they skated. She knew she was being stupid to think that it was _him._

She was lost in her thoughts as she saw someone walked closer to her out of the corner of her eye. Addison pulled her coat closer to her body again and buried her chin into her warm scarf.

"Do you mind if I..." The person pointed to the bench before frowning. "Addison?"

Addison took a deep breath before she turned her head and looked at the figure. "Hello, Pete."

"Hey." He looked down at her. "I didn't realise it was you."

"It's okay." She nodded. "What brings you to New York again?"

"I, erm, I'm here with my daughter actually."

"Oh." Addison's face fell slightly. He had a daughter. "You never said before that you have a daughter."

"Never came up, I guess."

"Yeah." She nodded and glanced back at the ice rink at her own daughter.

"How come you're not skating?"

"I've hurt my ankle."

"Oh." Pete nodded and sat down next to her before he looked at the rink.

"Why aren't you skating?" she asked and continued to look ahead of her.

"I'm not really good at ice skating. Jess wanted to skate, so here we are."

Addison nodded and watched as Archer picked Alba up from the ice before they began skating again.

"Who are you here with?"

"My brother and my daughter." She held a breath as the words left her lips and she waited for his response.

"You have a daughter?"

"I have a daughter." She nodded.

"How old is she?"

"Three."

Pete looked at her and nodded slowly before he looked back at the rink. The two of them sat in silence as they watched everyone else skate. Neither of them said anything, they just looked at their daughters as they skated around.

What felt like an eternity later, Addison spotted Archer and Alba get off the ice and she stood up from the bench. Pete looked up at her before he watched her walked towards them.

"Hey." Addison grinned and scooped Alba up into her arms. "Did you have fun on the ice?"

"Yes!" She giggled loudly and turned her head to look at her uncle.

"Thanks for taking her, Arch." Addison smiled softly as she set her daughter on her hip.

"No problem." He smiled. "We had fun, didn't we?"

"Hopefully she'll sleep tonight now." Addison kissed Alba's forehead. "What do you say to Uncle Archie?"

She frowned as she looked at her mother. "Pwease?"

"No, thank you." Addison smiled, amused.

Alba turned and grinned at Archer. "Tank you!"

"Good girl."

She giggled before she rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Thanks, Arch. I'll see you this weekend." Addison leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Yep." He gave a smile and kissed his niece's cheek. "I'll see you two."

"Say bye, Alba," Addison urged.

"Bye, uncle Archie." She grinned. Addison smiled at her brother before she turned to leave and saw Pete again. He was still sat on the bench, watching them in silence as he waited for his daughter to get off the rink. She hesitated and wondered whether to go back over or just leave. He gave a small smile before he got up as he saw Jessica skate towards him.

"Dad!" Jessica called as she stood on the edge of the skate rink and smiled at him.

"I'm coming." He smiled softly and walked closer. "Having fun, pumpkin?"

"Take a photo! I want to show nana!" The girl beamed. Her cheeks were pink from the cold.

"Alright." Pete smiled and got his phone from his pocket before he took a photo of his daughter.

"Yay!" Jessica grinned. "I love all the snow!"

"I knew you would." He nodded. "It's pretty amazing."

"Can we come here every year?" Jessica batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

"We'll see, baby." He smiled softly.

"Pleaseeeee."

"Maybe, Jess, we'll see."

Jessica sighed dramatically as she looked at her father. She had picked up the role of being dramatic to win her father over easily.

Pete chuckled softly and rolled his eyes at her. "Are you done skating?"

"Yes," she sighed and nodded.

"Come on then."

Jessica skate round to the other side of the skating rink to change out of her skates and into her shoes. Pete watched her before he turned back around and saw Addison still stood there, watching him. Addison placed another kiss on Alba's forehead as she turned to leave the park. He gave a small sigh as he looked at her before he called out her name. Addison stopped and turned to face him.

"I, erm." Pete walked closer. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too," she agreed and nodded as her grip on Alba tightened.

"Yeah." He nodded slightly and looked down at her.

"Maybe…maybe we could get coffee?" she suggested.

"Erm, yeah, sure, if you want to."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"There's a café just down the road." Addison motioned with her head. "Meet there at eleven?"

"We'll be there." Pete nodded. She smiled softly before she turned once more and started to walk home.

That night after Addison had tucked her daughter in, she made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch before she dialled her best friend's number. She listened to the dialling tone and toyed with a strand of hair.

_"Hey, Addi,"_ Naomi's voice floated down after a while._ "What's up?"_

"We met Alba's dad today," Addison blurted. She found it hard to keep anything from her best friend.

_"You...what?"_

"He's in New York with his daughter."

_"Did you talk to him?"_

"He came over to me." Addison sighed and leaned back.

_"And?"_

"We're meeting tomorrow. I guess I'll have to tell him." She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

_"You're going to tell him about Alba?"_

"I'll have to, won't I?" She looked up at the photos that sat on her mantle piece. There was a big photo of Addison and Alba just after she was born in the middle before two either side.

_"You haven't told__ him for the past three years."_

"Because I didn't have to see him. Now he's here and it's hard not to." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache beginning.

_"Yeah, he does have a right to know, after all."_

"I wish you were here," Addison whispered and curled up on the couch. "I need your support."

_"It would be kind of awkward for me to be there when you tell him, but you'll be fine__, Addi."_

"Really?"

_"I know you will."_

"He already has a daughter, Nae," she whispered.

_"What does it matter?"_

"What if he doesn't want to know Alba because of his other daughter?"

_"Do you want him to be a part of Alba's life?"_

"I don't know," she admitted.

_"Then what are you afraid of?"_

"Everything I guess." She shrugged and pulled the blanket over her body.

_"He can't take her from you, Addi."_

"He can try."

_"Do you think he would?"_

"I don't know."

_"Even if he did, he can't take her from you, Addi."_

"I want Alba to have the best."

_"What do you think is best for her then?"_

"I have no idea."

_"If you think you should tell him, then tell him, Addi."_

"I guess I should." Addison nodded.

_"It's going to be okay, Addi,"_ Naomi assured her best friend.

"Yeah. I should go. I'll call you tomorrow."

_"Okay."_ Naomi nodded. _"Try not to worry too much."_

"I'll try. Bye, Nae."

_"Bye, Addi."_ Naomi smiled before they both hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As promised :) An update. I'm aiming to update every Sunday because to be honest, my updating skills haven't gotten really poor lately. Feel free, if I haven't updated on time, to send me a message and bug me to update. Sometimes I need that extra reminder.

Thank you to every who has read and reviewed this story :) I hope everyone is liking it and that how we have handled it works well :)

* * *

><p><em>I haven't seen them in a while<em>

_You've been good, busier than ever_

* * *

><p>The next day, Addison brushed some hair from Alba's face as they waited for Pete to arrive at the café. Alba looked around her curiously and played with the napkin in front of her. Addison smiled softly and kissed the top of her daughter's head.<p>

"Mummy." She looked up at her and pouted. "Hungwy."

"Okay, baby, what do you want?"

"Pizza." Her eyes widened.

"No." Addison shook her head. "I'll get you a scone."

"Pwease." Alba pouted again.

"No. it's too early." Addison signalled to the waiter and ordered two scones. Just as he left their table again the door to the café opened and Pete walked inside, followed by his daughter. Addison sat up straighter in her chair and watched as they walked towards her.

"Hey." Pete gave a smile as he walked closer.

"Hey." She gave him a small nod. Jessica eyed her curiously as she sat down next to her dad. Alba titled her head to the side before she buried herself into Addison's side.

"This is my daughter, Jessica," Pete introduced her to Addison. "I don't think you met yesterday."

"Hi, Jessica." Addison smiled at the girl.

"Hi." Jessica nodded slightly.

"This is my daughter, Alba." Addison moved her arm so they could see Alba.

"It looks like she's being shy." Pete smiled softly at the little girl.

"She'll be fine soon." Addison looked down at her daughter.

"She looks a lot like you."

Addison smiled proudly as she looked down at Alba. "She's a Montgomery."

"How old is she?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Three."

Jessica nodded and smiled at the little girl. "Hey, Alba." Alba peaked out from Addison's side slightly and waved at Jessica. "She's cute." Jessica smiled.

"And she knows it." Addison smiled and toyed with a strand of her daughter's hair.

Pete smiled softly as he watched the girls before he waved the waiter and ordered for Jessica and him. The waiter put two scones on the table for Addison and Alba and Addison cut Alba's into four pieces.

"So," Pete began as they started to eat, "how have you been?"

"Good." Addison nodded. "You?"

"Good, thanks." He nodded as well. "How's work? Are you still working at the hospital?"

"I am but I've cut down my hours so I'm home more with Alba."

"Yeah, it's not that easy with a child at home," Pete agreed.

Addison shook her head and stroked Alba's hair. Pete just watched her and didn't say anything. "How's work for you?" Addison asked.

"It's good." He nodded. "I work in a private practice so it's not too busy."

"I'd like to move to a private practice," she mused.

"It's really nice. Much more relaxed than in a hospital."

Addison nodded. "I'm going to look for somewhere in the New Year."

Petenodded again and watched her quietly. "I can't believe it's been four years."

"It's been a while," she agreed and looked up at him.

"You look good." He gave a soft smile.

"I try my best." She couldn't help the light pink that appeared on her cheeks. Pete just nodded slightly before he looked down at the glass in his hands. "So, what brings you to New York?" Addison asked and looked at him.

"I told Jessica about the amazing winters here and how beautiful it is during the holiday season and since we never get any snow in LA she asked me to take her here."

"Well, Christmas here is spectacular." Addison smiled softly.

"It is and now she wants to come here every year." Pete smiled and glanced at his daughter.

"I don't lame her. I love Christmas here. It's magical."

"It's pretty great," he agreed.

"Christmas Eve is the best."

"We'll probably be back in LA by then."

"How long are you staying?" Addison looked at Pete as she took another bite of her scone.

"Another week and a half."

"Quite a long stay then." She nodded.

"New York is big. I want Jess to see everything."

"There's a lot for you to see."

"There is. I remember you showing me around when I was here the last time." He smiled softy at the memory.

"You had a good time then." Addison smiled as well as she remembered their time together. It was hard to forget.

"I really did," Pete agreed.

"Good." She nodded.

"Yeah." He gave a small sigh and sipped on his drink.

"Mama, fwinished." Alba pushed her plate towards Addison who couldn't help but smile at the jam around her daughter's mouth.

Jessica giggled as she looked at the little girl before she nudged her father's side. "Look, dad, isn't she cute?"

"Come here, Alba." Addison got a wet wipe from her bag and began to wipe her daughter's mouth.

"No," the girl began to whine and wriggled.

"Yes. I need to wipe your mouth." Addison pulled her daughter close.

"Mummy," she mumbled and tried to turn away.

"No." Addison began to wipe Alba's mouth. The little girl just pulled a face and waited for her mother to finish. Addison kissed the top of her daughter's head once she had gotten rid of all the jam. She leaned into Addison's side and eyed Pete and Jessica in silence. Addison placed the wet wipe on the table and wrapped an arm around Alba.

"So, do you have any plans for this afternoon?" Pete watched them.

"No." Addison shook her head. "Not really. You?"

"I was just going to take Jess shopping."

"You should take her to the Mall. The shops there are really good. She'd like it." Addison glanced at Jessica.

"Okay, I will." Pete nodded. "Even though I'm not exactly good shopping company."

"Guys never are." Addison smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess we're not." He gave a small smile back.

"My brother is the worst."

"I don't think I'm that bad actually, I can be pretty patient."

"Hmm, if you say so." Addison nodded. Pete just looked at her and smiled. "So, do you like New York, Jessica?" Addison turned to the girl at Pete's side.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I wish we would come here more often."

"You'll just have to talk your dad into it." Addison smiled and winked.

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly and glanced at Pete. Addison smiled softly and glanced at Pete.

"I told you we'll see, Pumpkin." Pete looked at Jessica before he placed a kiss on the side of her head. Jessica sighed and toyed with a napkin. He rolled his eyes at her before he looked back up at Addison who him Pete a smile before she looked down at Alba.

"Don't pway." Alba watched as Jessica was still toying with her napkin.

"Alba." Addison smiled at her daughter.

"Do you want to play with it?" Jessica smiled at her.

"Don't pway," Alba repeated.

"She's pretty bossy." Pete smiled amused.

"She's very bossy," Addison commented as she brushed some hair from Alba's face.

"Mama, I pway?" Alba looked up at her.

"There's nothing to play with, Baby."

"Pwease," she sighed.

"What do you want to play with?"

"Twoys."

"There are no toys here, Alba." Addison looked at her daughter. Alba pouted and leaned back into her chair. "You can play when we get home."

"We go home?"

"Not yet, Baby."

"It's okay if you want to take her home." Pete watched them.

"It's fine." Addison shook her head. "She can wait a little longer."

"Okay." Pete smiled softly.

"I was surprised to see you yesterday," Addison admitted.

"I didn't expect to meet you either."

She nodded and looked up at him.

"It's nice though." He looked back into her eyes.

"It is," she agreed. Pete smiled softly and nodded.

"Mama, pway," Alba sighed.

"I could play with her," Jessica offered.

"If you want to." Addison nodded.

"Do you want to come play with me, Alba?" Jessica looked at the little girl. Alba looked up at her mother who smiled reassuringly. "Come on." Jessica held her hand out and smiled softly. Alba slid off her chair and took hold of Jessica's hand. Jessica smiled at her before the two of them walked off to the little play area in another part of the café. Addison watched the girls walk off together and she toyed with her bracelet.

"She's really adorable." Pete smiled softly as he watched them.

"She is," Addison agreed. Pete nodded before he turned back to Addison. "Jessica's not bad either."

"She's great." He gave a smile. "She's my everything."

"Same with Alba."

Pete nodded and looked at Addison.

"I expect people are waiting for you in LA."

"Work's waiting for me."

"No family?" She looked at him.

"Well, my family and my friends are there too, yeah." He gave a smile.

"Jessica's mum must be waiting."

"She's not, actually."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well, her mother died when she was still a baby. It's always been just her and me."

"Oh my god," Addison gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Pete shook his head.

"That must have been awful."

"Jessica was too little to even remember."

"But still." Addison looked at him. "It must be horrible for her and horrible for you at the time."

"It was hard." He nodded slightly. "But we're fine."

"Have you never found anyone else since?" Addison ripped the corner of a napkin.

"There were a few women." Pete shrugged.

"But you were in love with Jessica's mother." She nodded. "I guess no one can replace the love of your life."

"It wasn't like that." He shook his head slightly. "It was complicated between us."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed." She blushed slightly.

"It's alright." He gave her a smile. Addison smiled back and took a sip of her water. "What about you then?" Pete watched her. "I guess you found someone?"

"No." She shook her head. "Single mother."

He looked at her surprised. "Oh...I just thought, because of Alba and everything."

"He doesn't know," she admitted and avoided his gaze. "I was just a holiday fling to him."

"Oh." Pete frowned.

"He was here for two weeks and then went back home. Neither of us got in contact again, not that I'm sure I would have known how to contact him."

Pete just watched her in silence and didn't say anything as all kinds of thoughts crossed his mind.

"It's just the two of us," she spoke quietly and nervously ripped the napkin.

"Do...do you have a lot of flings?" he asked and instantly felt stupid.

"No!" Addison looked at him shocked. "What kind of person do you think I am?" Anger flashed in her eyes.

"What? You're telling me about this fling and Alba and I mean...she's three." Pete looked back at her.

"I've only ever had one fling in my life, Pete." Annoyance hung thick in her voice.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you think I'm trying to tell you?" she snapped. Pete just looked at her as realisation hit him and he opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. "We're going home." Addison took hold of her bag and stood from the table before she made her way towards Jessica and Alba.

"What...Addison." He turned and watched her.

"I can't do this now, Pete," she called over her shoulder. "Alba, say goodbye, we're going home." Alba frowned as her mother took hold of her hand and tugged her along with her. Addison glanced briefly in Pete's direction as she left the café with her daughter.

Jessica stood and watched them confused before she walked back to her father. "Why did they go, dad?" she asked.

"I don't know." He shook his head and put some money on the table to pay for their lunch. "But I guess we better get going as well."

"Dad?" Jessica frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Pumpkin." Pete gave her a small smile and stood up. "You wanted to go shopping, didn't you? Let's go."

"Has something happened? You seem…different."

"I'm fine." He smiled softly. "Don't worry about me."

"You promise me?" Jessica studied his face.

"I'm fine." Pete dropped a kiss on her hair. "Come on now, we've got some shopping to do."

"Okay," she sighed and they left the café to do some shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You all seem to be really enjoying this story and we're glad :) Now Pete knows, unfortuantly it won't be as simple as we'd like for them to be in each other's lives.

* * *

><p><em>We small talk, work and the weather<em>

_Your guard is up and I know why_

* * *

><p>The next day, Pete and Jessica got out of a cab in front of a huge apartment complex and Pete looked up at the familiar building.<p>

"Where are we?" Jessica asked and looked around her.

"This is where Addison and Alba live," he explained and walked closer to the door.

"Wow," Jessica whispered as her eyes went wide. She stood by her father's side as he rang the doorbell and they waited for someone to answer. "How come she asked us round?"

"There are some more things we wanted to talk about." He gave her a smile as they made their way to the elevator and rode it up to the right floor. Jessica nodded and followed Pete as he walked along to Addison's door. He knocked and footsteps were heard inside before it slowly slid open. Addison opened the door and was shocked to see him.

"Hi." He looked back at her and Jessica watched them curiously.

"Hi," Addison replied.

"Can we come in?"

She opened the door wider before she turned and walked into the kitchen. Pete and Jessica walked further inside and closed the door behind them. "Alba's in the living room." Addison glanced at Jessica. Jessica nodded slightly and glanced at her dad before she walked into the living room. Addison turned to face Pete and crossed her arms.

"We need to talk." Pete looked at her.

"We do," she agreed.

He nodded and watched her. "You can't just tell me I have another daughter and then walk out."

"You near as damn it accused me of sleeping around." The anger once again bubbled inside of her.

"I was trying to figure out what you were trying to tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you that I'm kind of slut."

"That was not the point." Pete looked at her, annoyed.

"Really?"

"I didn't know you were talking about me."

"Who else would I be talking about?" she snapped and threw her hands up in frustration.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Guess I shouldn't have assumed that you would know what I meant." She looked at him.

"It's not exactly something you expect to be told."

"That's what happens when the condom splits."

"Why have you never tried to find me?"

"Because I had no guarantee that you would want something to do with Alba."

"I still have a right to know."

"All I knew about you was that you lived in LA and was here on Holiday." Addison looked at Pete. "You never even told me your surname."

"You knew my name."

"Yeah, Pete would have gotten me really far," she replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you knew my last name." He shook his head and glanced into the living room. "I know yours after all."

"You never told me." She let her gaze follow his to where Jessica played with Alba. Pete sighed before he turned back to her. "What do you want, Pete?" she asked.

"I want to know my own daughter."

"Then you have to stay in her life."

"I know."

"Good." She nodded. Pete gave a small sigh and glanced back at Jessica and Alba in the living room. "I was scared," Addison spoke quietly.

"Of what?" He looked back at her.

"Of being a mum. Of her and I being rejected by you. I just…I couldn't tell you," she admitted and looked at him.

Pete shook his head. "I would have never done that."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah and I didn't know I had a daughter."

"Now you do." Addison looked up at him.

Pete sighed and looked back into the living room. "She doesn't even know who I am."

"I don't know how to tell her," she admitted and sighed.

"Yeah."

"I'll tell her tonight." Addison nodded.

"I have to tell Jess," he sighed again.

"When?"

"Soon." Pete looked back at Addison. "I don't want to lie to her."

"I need to know when you're telling her so I can tell Alba."

"I'll tell her tonight."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "I'll tell Alba."

"Do you think she'll understand?"

"I think so."

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"I don't know how she'll react to you, though."

He nodded again slightly and watched the girls in the living room.

Addison gave a small sigh and flicked the switch on the kettle. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Sit down." Addison motioned to the table. "We should talk about things."

"Right." Pete nodded again and lowered himself on one of the chairs. She moved around the kitchen and made them each a cup of coffee before she sat down at the table. "Thanks." He wrapped his hands around the cup.

"No problem." She sat down as well.

Pete gave her a smile and looked up at her.

"How will you see her?" Addison asked.

"I'll have to figure something out. Fly over on weekends, when Jessica has holidays."

"I can fly to you as well."

Pete nodded at her. "If you want to."

"She should come to you as well."

"That'd be nice."

"We could take it in turns to fly to each other?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure sounds good."

"Depending on school we can fly to you for Jessica's and your birthdays."

"When's Alba's Birthday?"

"12th September."

Pete nodded and looked down at this cup. "Maybe sometime you can show me some pictures and stuff, from when she was a baby."

"Sure." She nodded. "I'll get the albums later." He nodded again before he took a sip of his coffee. "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"We don't want to trouble you."

"Alba needs to get to know the two of you better."

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"So stay," she urged.

"Okay."

"I need to get to know you too." Addison looked at him over the rim of her cup as she sipped on her coffee.

"We have to get to know each other."

She nodded and put her cup back down on the table.

"Have you never found someone?" Pete watched her. "In the last few years?"

"No." She shook her head. "I haven't looked and it's not like a guy would be happy to take on a three year old."

"I'm sure there are guys out there that wouldn't mind."

"I doubt it." Addison shook her head again and looked at him.

"There are."

"Alba is my main priority anyway."

"Yeah, of course she is."

"She's my life."

"I know what it's like to be a single parent." Pete nodded and looked at the cup in his hands.

"I know." Addison nodded.

"It's not easy, but it's worth it." He smiled softly.

"It really is." She smiled back.

"Hard to believe I suddenly have two daughters."

Addison nodded and looked into the living room.

"They seem to get along well."

"It's good. They should get along and like each other."

"Yeah...they're sisters, after all."

"I hope they're close."

"Me too."

Addison nodded and sipped on her coffee again.

"You have a brother, don't you?"

"I do. Why?" Her gaze wandered back to him.

"I'm just wondering."

"You?" She sipped on her coffee once more.

"I have a sister."

"Are you close?"

"We are. She's my baby sister. She's only nineteen."

"She's young." Addison nodded.

"She is." He nodded as well. "Jessica adores her."

"Your sister must have been young when Jessica was born."

"She was and she was smitten with her, she'd never put her down."

"That's lovely." Addison smiled softly.

"They have a great relationship." Pete smiled as well.

"That's good."

He nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"Alba's close with my brother."

"I figured when I saw them together."

"He's been a great help."

"That's good, that you've had help."

"I have." She nodded. Pete nodded again and took a deep breath as his eyes wandered back to Alba on the living room floor. Alba and Jessica were playing with some dolls in Alba's doll house. Alba was giggling loudly at something Jessica did and Pete smiled softly at the sight.

"Alba likes Jessica," Addison commented quietly after a while.

"Looks like she does."

"It's good." She nodded.

"It is." He smiled softly. Addison placed her chin in her fist and just watched the girls in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>That night, after Addison had bathed Alba and changed her into her pyjamas, she carried her into her room and sat down on the bed with her.<p>

"Alba, mummy has something to tell you." Addison brushed some hair from her daughter's face.

"I'm not tired, mummy." Alba looked up at her mother.

"It's okay." Addison smiled softly. Alba nodded and looked at her expectantly. "You know mummy's friend, Pete?" The little girl thought for a second before she nodded her head again. "Do you like him?" Addison asked.

"He pwayed howrse with us."

"He did." Addison smiled softly. "Would you like him to be your daddy?"

Alba frowned and at the same time her eyes widened slightly. "Jess' daddy," she stated confused.

"He is Jess' daddy." Addison nodded. "But he can still be yours as well."

"My daddy?" Her eyes lit up a little at the thought.

"Yes, your daddy."

"I have daddy?" Alba looked up at her mother curiously.

"Pete is your daddy." Addison nodded and watched her daughter's face. Alba's lips turned into a smile as she looked at Addison before she leaned into her. "Is that okay, Alba?" Addison pulled her daughter onto her lap and hugged her close.

"Will he pway with me _every_ day?"

"I don't know, baby."

"But Liz' daddy pways with her every day," she referred to her friend from day care.

"I know, baby, but Pete won't be here every day."

"Why?" Alba frowned and pulled away from her mother to look at her.

"Because he lives in LA, baby," Addison tried to explain.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because that's where he lives." Addison picked Alba up and placed her on her lap.

"But Liz' daddy lives with Liz." Alba looked at her mother confused.

"I know, baby, I know." She kissed Alba's forehead. "But your daddy lives in LA." The little girl pouted and looked down at her hands in her mother's lap. "Sometimes mummies and daddies don't live together," Addison explained.

"Why?" She looked up at her.

"Sometimes that's just easier."

"Why they no live here?"

"LA is their home." Addison brushed some hair out of Alba's eyes. Alba just sighed and looked down again. "But daddy and Jessica will fly over to here and we'll fly to them," Addison tried to cheer her daughter up.

"When?" Alba glanced at Addison.

"We haven't talked about that yet."

"Can we pway twomorrow?"

"You can play tomorrow." Addison smiled softly. Alba smiled at her mother before she rested her head against her chest tiredly. "It's time for bed now." Addison kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her close.

"I no tie," she tried to protest and gave a yawn.

"How about if you sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Yes!" Alba grinned widely. Addison smiled and stood up with her daughter in her arms and carried her to the master bedroom. Alba cuddled down in the middle of the bed instantly and waited for her mother to join her.

"Go to sleep." Addison leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Alba nodded her head tiredly and closed her eyes. "Night, mummy."

"Night, Petal. I love you."

"Luh you," she murmured before she drifted off to sleep. Addison's lips curved into a wide smile as she watched her daughter sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Cause the last time you saw me_

_still burned in the back of your mind_

* * *

><p>Early the next afternoon, Addison, Alba, Pete and Jessica met up in a park in New York close to one of Alba's favourite playgrounds.<p>

"Hey." Addison smiled softly at Pete and Jessica.

"Hey." Pete gave a smile back while Jessica just crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down at her feet.

"Did you want a coffee? I can get one from a café just across the road." Addison asked and let go of Alba's hand.

"Sure, if you don't mind." He nodded.

"Do you want a hot chocolate or tea, Jessica?" Addison asked and looked at the teenager.

"No, thanks," she answered shortly and didn't look at her.

"Alba," Addison bent down to her daughter's level. "Be a good girl while mummy goes to the café, okay?" The little girl just nodded her head and glanced up at Pete and Jessica. "I'll be right back." She kissed her daughter's forehead and stood up.

"You sure you don't want anything, Pumpkin?" Pete looked at Jessica.

"I'm fine," Jessica mumbled and slightly turned away.

"You could go with Addison and see if they do anything you like," he suggested

"No," she replied, sharply.

"Okay then." Pete nodded.

"I'll be right back." Addison gave a smile and made her way over to the café.

Pete looked down at Alba and smiled as he held his hand out to her. "Do you want to go play on the playground, Alba?"

"Swings!" She grinned and took hold of Pete's hand.

"Come on then." He smiled softly and made his way over to the swings with her. Jessica hung back and watched the two of them. Pete placed her on the swing securely before he began to push her. Alba giggled and demanded to go higher. He continued to push her and glanced back at Jessica. "Why don't you come over to us, Jess?" The teenagers shrugged and dug her toes into the ground and her hands into her pockets. Pete gave a small sigh before he turned back to the swings.

"Higher!" Alba giggled. "Higher!"

"Alright." He smiled softy and pushed her a little higher. She squealed with laughter and held her hands up in the air. Pete laughed softly as he watched her. "Having fun, Alba?"

"Yes!" The three year old grinned and kicked her legs about in excitement. He just smiled and continued to push her. "Higher! Higher!" she demanded again.

"You can't go much higher, Alba."

"Higher!" She pouted.

"Alright, alright." Pete smiled softly and pushed her a little higher. Alba squealed and continued to kick her legs. Pete smiled and glanced back at Jessica again.

"Here we go." Addison smiled as she carried the coffees back.

"Thank you." He smiled back as Alba slowly stopped swinging.

"Higher!" Alba pouted.

"Sorry, sweetie." Pete gave her another push.

"Alba, be polite," Addison warned her daughter. Pete gave a smile and took hold of his coffee. "I'm not sure how you like it so I got it with milk," she explained.

"That's fine, thank you."

"Good." She smiled softly. Pete smiled and took a sip before he turned back to give Alba another push. "You don't have to keep pushing her," Addison told him.

"It doesn't bother me. She's having so much fun."

"Guess it'll tire her out." Addison smiled.

"Probably." Pete smiled as he heard Alba squealing on the swing.

"How did Jessica take it?" she asked, quietly.

"Okay, I guess." He gave a small sigh as he glanced at his older daughter.

"You guess?" She looked at him.

"She was a little upset."

Addison nodded and glanced at Jessica as well.

"It's always been just her and me, you know, she's a little scared."

"I didn't mean to ruin anything for you," she apologised.

"She'll be fine."

"Really?"

"I only told her last night, she just needs some time."

"Yeah, guess she does." Addison nodded.

"She has to get used to the idea."

"Things will be alright, won't they?" she asked, unsure, and looked at him.

"Things will be okay." He gave her a soft smile.

"I just…I don't want to make things awkward for her or anything."

"I know my daughter. She'll be okay, she just needs some time."

Addison nodded and watched Alba on the swing. Pete took another sip of his coffee and looked over at Jessica who was watching them. "How will your parents react?" she asked.

"Well, they'll be surprised at first but I'm sure they're going to be excited to meet her."

"Will they hate me?"

Pete looked at Addison before she shook his head. "They won't."

"I kept your daughter from you for three years."

"You said there was no way you could have found me."

"No, there wasn't." She shook her head. "But still," she mumbled.

"They won't hate you."

"Mine would hate me." Addison took a long sip on her coffee and was thankful for the warm feeling it left behind.

"It's not like you'll be seeing them that often anyway."

"I just…I don't want bad things being said about me in front of Alba." Addison looked at Pete.

"Clearly you've never met my parents. That's not going to happen. I wouldn't let that happen."

"No, I haven't met your parents," she agreed. "I just don't want Alba finding out that I'm not this amazing person she thinks I am until she's older."

"Addison...what are you talking about?" he sighed.

"I just…I don't want to hear bad things about me."

"You won't, okay?"

"Okay." Addison nodded. Pete nodded as well and threw his empty cup into the bin. "Come on, Alba, let's get off the swings now." Pete looked at them before he walked over to Jessica. Addison threw her coffee cup out before she picked Alba up out of the swing. Pete and Jessica waited for the two of them to join them before they slowly began to walk out of the park.

"Where do you want to go now?" Addison asked.

"I don't mind, what about you, Jess?" Pete looked at the teenager who just shrugged and crossed her arms. "Nothing you want to do?"

"No."

"Jess." He gave a small sigh.

"What?" she mumbled.

"I thought we talked about this," he spoke, quietly.

"There's nothing I want to do."

"How about ice skating? Shopping? Are you hungry?"

"No." She shook her head.

Pete nodded slightly as he watched her before he looked at Addison. "Maybe we'll leave it for today."

"Okay…" She nodded slightly and looked at him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'll give you a call."

"Sure." Addison held onto Alba's hand. "Say bye, Alba."

"Bye, sweetie." Pete smiled softly at the little girl.

"Bye." Alba grinned and leaned into Addison's leg as she waved.

He smiled softly before he looked back at Jessica. "Come on, let's go." Jessica nodded and followed her father. "Back to the hotel then."

"Come on then, Petal." Addison smiled at Alba before they began to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>That night, Pete was sat on his bed in the hotel room with a book in his lap when he felt Jessica's presence in the doorway. The teenager watched her father before she walked further into the room and crawled onto the bed. Pete watched her and closed the book before he leaned against the headboard. She pulled the covers back and snuggled down underneath them so that only her face was visible.<p>

"Don't you have your own bed?" He smiled softly.

"It's cold," Jessica murmured.

"I can turn the heater up."

Jessica nodded and looked up at her father. Pete nodded as well and placed his book on the nightstand. "We're not going to move, are we?" she asked, quietly.

"No." He leaned back again and shook his head. "We live in LA."

"Will Addison and Alba move?"

"No, I don't expect them to move."

"Then how are you meant to see Alba?" she asked and pulled the covers tighter around her body.

"I'll have to fly over here more often. On weekends, school holidays. And they are going to visit us as well."

"Okay," Jessica whispered and nodded slightly.

"But things between you and me won't change, Pumpkin, you know that, right?"

"You have another daughter," she pointed out. To Jessica, having another daughter was a big deal.

"But I'm still your dad."

"Your Alba's as well."

"I know." Pete nodded and looked at her. "I know this is hard for you, Baby, but you don't have to be afraid. I'm still your dad, I still love you the same."

"Everything will change, though," she whispered.

"Change isn't always a bad thing though."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"You get a little sister."

"Not the same, though."

"What do you mean?" Pete shifted and faced her as he leaned against the headboard.

"My friends with younger brothers and sisters have known them since their mum was pregnant. They met them as soon as they were born. They have a bond. They get to see them every day. What do I have with Alba? A few days here and there. We're never going to be close. She'll never know me as her big sister. She won't come to me for advice on clothes, make-up, boys. I'll just be this person she sees every now and then because she has to."

"She's still your sister. You can still have a bond. Of course you have to get to know her first but so do I. I know it's not exactly how it's supposed to be but it can. We'll figure something out."

"We won't have a bond." Jessica shook her head. "Whenever we meet she'll be with you because you're her dad."

"And you're her sister. Why wouldn't she be with you?"

"Because you're her dad and you'll want a bond." She could feel the tears stinging the backs of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"But that doesn't mean you two can't bond as well. I know she likes you. She did from the moment you asked her to play with you in the café."

"It's not the same, dad." Jessica shook her head, sadly.

"But it can be. You have to give it time, Jess."

"It'll never be the same. We'll never be a family. There is Addison as well."

Pete sighed and ran a hand over this face tiredly as he looked ahead of him.

"It's not the same, dad," Jessica whispered and got out of bed before she made her way to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

_You gave me roses and I left them to die_

* * *

><p>A few days later, Jessica was sat on a bench in a park in New York with her headphones in her ears as she listened to her iPod and watched her dad play with Alba on a playground. Addison walked along the path in the park towards the bench and sat down next to Jessica. The teenager didn't look at her, just stared ahead and listened to her music.<p>

"Hey," Addison spoke softly.

Jessica glanced at her slightly before she reluctantly pulled a headphone out. "Hey."

"How are you?" Addison asked.

She just shrugged and looked at the playground again. "Okay."

"That's good." She nodded.

"I guess."

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" Addison turned her head and looked at Jessica. Jessica just shrugged and kept her eyes on the playground. "I know this isn't exactly what you want."

"You don't know anything," she murmured.

"I'm not here to push you out or make you feel uncomfortable." Addison watched the teenager and wasn't sure what to say or do. She didn't know how to deal with teenagers.

"Then what do you want?"

"Alba deserves a dad. She deserves to have a big sister as well."

"Oh, really?" Jessica crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Addison properly for the first time that day. "So if we hadn't come to New York this year how long exactly do you think it would have taken you to figure that out?"

Addison knew Alba had her with that point. "I had no idea how to contact your dad. It wasn't that simple. Do you really think I wanted to do it alone? I didn't. I wanted to have someone there beside me but I all I knew was that you live in LA."

"It's not fair to just waltz right into our lives and expect everything to just fall into place. You say she deserves a dad? Well she's never going to have a proper one now and she's never going to have a big sister either."

"I'm not expecting everything to fall into place. I know this is going to take a lot, from all of us. I didn't waltz into your lives. You came here. You came here and found me," Addison pointed out. She hadn't done any looking. Pete had found her. Whether it was a coincidence or whether he had done it on purpose, she didn't know.

"You did! You came into our lives and now everything's changing. Nothing's going to be the same anymore." Jessica raised her voice and got up from the bench.

"I didn't plan this, Jessica. I thought I'd never see your dad again," Addison spoke softly to the girl.

"That's not an excuse! You think it's going to take a lot from all of us? Well what exactly is it going to take from you? Your daughter gets my dad. _Mine_. Everything's going to change for me and I get no choice about it. I find out there's this girl who's supposed to be my sister but she never will be. She'll never be my sister. I'm always just going to be this stranger to her," Jessica yelled, angrily, at Addison

"You're not going to be a stranger to her. I'm not going to stop you from seeing her."

"We will never be a family. I don't know you! I don't know her. We don't even live in the same state!"

"I didn't plan this, Jessica." Addison looked at the teenager. "This isn't exactly perfect for me either."

"You have nothing to worry about." Jessica shook her head at the woman and looked away as tears started to glister in her eyes.

"Yes I do. I have so much to worry about."

"No you don't. I don't even want this, but no one is asking me! Everyone just expects me to deal with it but I don't want to!"

"If you don't want anything to do with Alba, then just say."

"You don't get it." She shook her head again and looked away as she tried to hold the tears at bay.

"Then tell me, Jessica. I can't do anything to help if I don't know what the problem is."

"I just told you what my problem is," she spoke quietly and didn't look at Addison.

"That you don't want any of this."

"It will never be the same." Jessica turned and looked down at her. "It was always just me and my dad and now there's you and her and there's nothing I can do about it. I will never be a sister to Alba, even if I wanted to."

"Why? Why can't you be a sister to her?"

"She will never know me as a sister. How often will I see her? Three, maybe four times a year? We will never be sisters. Real sisters. We'll never be a family."

"You'll see her at least once a month. You can't let the fact that you live in different states stop you. You can call her. You can always call her. We'll fly to you and you can fly to us."

"I have school and friends and things to do I can't just fly across the country once a month."

"I'm not going to force you to be a sister to Alba." Addison stood up from the bench. "But I know that she'd love for you to be her big sister. This is your choice, though." Jessica just sniffed slightly and crossed her arms in front of her chest again as looked ahead of her. Addison pushed her hands into her coat pockets before she turned to walk towards the café. Jessica glanced at her before she looked back at the playground.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Pete sat at Addison's coffee table with Alba as they coloured a picture together. "How about a purple flower?" Pete looked at the little girl as he held up the purple pen.<p>

"Pwurple!" Alba grinned and took the pen. Pete smiled as he watched her colour the flower in her book. "The flower has fwour petals," Alba declared as she coloured.

"Are you sure?" He smiled as he looked at the flower. "I think it's five, Sweetie."

"No." She shook her head. "Fwour!"

"Look." He pointed at the petals. "It's one, two, three, four, five."

"Fwour!" Alba pouted. "Fwour petals."

"You're as stubborn as your mum, aren't you?" Pete smiled, amused.

Alba titled her head and looked at him confused. "Stubborn," she repeated. "Stubborn."

"Yeah, that's right, you're stubborn." He softly nudged her side.

"Stubbornnnnn. Stubbornn."

"Yes, stubborn." Pete grinned and pulled a face at her as he tickled her sides.

"Noooo!" Alba squealed and giggled.

"Yes!" He nodded and smiled as she wriggled.

"No tickle!"

"Why not?"

"No tickle!" Alba squealed and tried to wriggle out of his arms. Pete smiled softly as he watched her before he stopped and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Colour." The little girl held a pen out to Pete before she began to colour again. He took hold of it before he began to colour the second flower.

"Fwinished!" Alba declared happily once they had finished the flower.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Pete smiled.

"Nother one." The little girl turned the pages in her colouring book until she settled on another picture and began to colour.

"Do you like flowers, Alba?" He watched her as they coloured.

"Flowers are pwetty." She nodded, never taking her gaze from her picture.

"They are," he agreed. "What's your favourite flower?"

"Ermmm, a Lily!" She grinned.

"They are pretty." He smiled. "Jess likes them as well."

"And mama."

Pete smiled softy as he looked at Alba and continued to colour.

"Are you having Christmas with us?" the little girl asked, innocently, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No, sweetie, Jess and I have to go back home, you know."

"Why?" Alba frowned at him.

"Because we don't live here, we live in LA."

"Then you should move here." She nodded.

Pete gave a small smile and got another pen to colour. "It's not that easy, Sweetie, but we'll come visit you."

"But mummies and daddies live together in the same house," the three year old declared.

"Sometimes they don't."

"Why not?" Alba stopped her colouring again. "Do you not love me and mummy?"

Pete looked at her and smiled softly at the innocent look on her face. "I do love you. But me and Jess, we live in LA."

"Don't you love mummy?"

"I do like your mummy very much, but Jess and I, we can't just move here, you know? But I promise you I'll visit as often as I can."

"Oh." Alba pouted.

"We'll visit you and you and mummy will come visit us, okay?"

"No."

"Don't you want us to visit?"

"You live here."

"We can't, Sweetie. Jess has all her friends in LA, you know, and she goes to school there."

Alba huffed and crossed her arms at Pete.

"I promise we'll visit." Pete looked at her. The little just huffed again. "I'm sorry." He brushed a curl behind her ear.

"Not fair," she whined.

"I know it's not, but you'll still see us often."

"All the time," she demanded.

"We can't see each other all the time, Baby, I'm really sorry."

Alba's bottom lips began to quiver as she looked up at Pete.

"Oh, Sweetie." Pete pulled her onto his lap. "Maybe one day we can, but right now it's not that easy, you know."

"But why not?" Alba cried.

"Because I work in LA and Jess goes to school."

Alba's cries gradually began to get louder.

"Oh, Baby, shh." Pete pulled her closer to his chest. "I'll promise we'll visit very often and I'll send you presents for Christmas and you and mummy can visit us too."

"Noo," Alba cried and gave a hiccup.

"You'll like LA when you come and visit me," he tried to distract her. "It's really sunny and there's a beach and I'll take you swimming."

"I want beach," she whispered through her tears.

"Then I'll take you there. It'll be fun." Pete held her close and dropped a kiss on her hair. Alba grasped hold of his shirt as her tears slowly subsided. "It's going to be okay, Baby." He wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "I promise." She stuck her thumb in her mouth and grasped hold of his shirt tighter. Pete kept his arms around her and held her close as she calmed down.

"Dada," Alba whispered.

Pete looked down at her and couldn't help but smile softly at the name. "Yes, baby?"

"Snuggle."

"You want to snuggle?" He smiled and cradled her close to his chest. "Let's snuggle then." Alba nodded and snuggled closer to Pete. Pete breathed in her scent and held her close to him as he leaned into the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I need to set a reminder to update I think. Either that or it's because I had to work today that threw me off. Nearly forgot! Please go back and reread chapter four. It got missed out so I've just added it! Anyway, don't worry. One of them will move, in time. How can they not, really? Yes, Jessica is mad, but can you really blame her? Things will start to resolve, you just have to be patient :) As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>So this is me swallowing my pride<em>

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

* * *

><p>A few days later, Pete and Jessica were over at Addison's apartment again. The girls were sat in the living room, watching one of Alba's favourite Cartoons while Addison made some coffee for her and Pete in the kitchen.<p>

"Here you go." Addison smiled and handed Pete a cup.

"Thank you." He smiled back and took hold of it before taking a large sip.

"So, how's Jessica?" she asked as she sat down.

"She's good."

"Really? She was upset when we talked the other day." Addison wrapped her hands around the warm cup.

"I know she was and it's still hard on her but considering all that's happened lately, she's quite good."

"Okay." Addison nodded slightly while Pete gave a small sigh. "She hates me."

"She doesn't." He shook his head.

"She does. She blames me."

"She just needs time. She'll be okay."

"She'll never be okay with me, though, will she?" Addison looked at Pete.

"She will." He looked back at her. "She just needs someone to blame right now."

"She won't." Addison shook her head.

"Give her some time."

"I don't know." She looked at him, unsure.

"She'll be okay. She's just scared."

"I don't want to push her out. That's the last thing I want."

"I'm involving her and I keep talking to her about it and I think she's getting better. It's just not that easy for me either."

"It's not easy for me as well." Addison looked at Pete.

"I know." He nodded slightly.

"It's not what I planned."

"I know that."

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"So would you rather you hadn't then?"

"I didn't mean that." She looked at Pete. "I wasn't expecting this to happen. I thought I could prepare myself for this."

"I didn't expect this either."

Addison sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alba got really upset the other day when I told her I couldn't move here," Pete sighed as well.

"She's three. She's just found her father and has now learnt he won't be living with us. She doesn't understand." Addison shook her head, sadly.

"I know that. I wish there was a way but I can't ask Jessica to move here. I can't do that to her. But at the same time I feel like it's not fair to Alba. They're both my daughters."

"We'll just have to figure out a way."

"Yeah," he sighed and nodded before he took another sip of his coffee.

"After the New Year we'll sit down and figure out a plan."

"Sounds good."

Addison nodded and took a long sip of her coffee.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Pete watched her.

"Going to my parents," she sighed. "You?"

"Going to mine." He gave a smile.

"Sounds nice." Addison nodded.

"It is. First Jessica gets her presents at home and then we're off to my parent's for the rest of the day."

"That sounds special."

"Jess loves it."

"That's good. I'm not so sure Alba loves our Christmases."

"Why not? Jessica used to get so excited when she was her age. She still does now."

"My parents aren't exactly Chistmasessy people but they still insist that we go there on Christmas day."

"Oh." Pete nodded.

"We tend to fly there a day or two before Christmas day and on Christmas morning Alba and I sit in my room and open our presents together."

"That sounds nice." He smiled softly.

"It's nothing special and I wish it could be something more."

"Maybe one day we can spend it together with the girls." Pete shrugged slightly and finished his coffee.

"What about your parents, though?" Addison looked back at him.

"We could just celebrate with them the day before or after or you and Alba join us."

"I don't want to intrude on your family Christmas." She shook her head.

"Alba's my daughter, you're family now."

"Alba's your family, not me."

"You're her mum."

"I'm not your family, though." She shook her head.

"Okay then." Pete leaned against the counter and looked down at his empty cup before he put it into the sink.

"You could call on Christmas day if you want," Addison suggested and looked up at him. Pete gave a nod. "It would be nice for Alba, and you."

"I'll call." He nodded again. She smiled softly and finished her coffee. "I'll go look what the girls are doing." Pete pushed himself from the counter.

"Leave them. Let them bond."

"I was just going to look."

"Sit down. We should get to know each other more."

"It's not like we're strangers."

"Well, we kind of are. And things change," she reminded him.

"Alright then." Pete walked over to the table and sat down.

"So, tell me something about you, Pete."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything." She shrugged. "Something interesting."

"There are many interesting things about me." He smiled smugly.

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "Then tell me."

"Well, for example, I'm fluent in Spanish and Chinese." He rested his hands on the table as he looked at her. "I learnt Spanish while I was working for _Doctors without Borders_ during my study and Chinese while I lived in China."

"Impressive." She smiled.

"Your turn."

"I'm trained in ballet, jazz, tap, ballroom, Latin and salsa."

"Really?" He smiled. "When did you start dancing?"

She paused to think slightly. "When I was about two."

"That's quite impressive. Jess does ballet."

"Really?" Addison looked at him, surprised.

"She does, since she was six."

"Impressive." She smiled softly.

"Are we ever going to get a sample of those dancing skills of yours?"

"Hmm, maybe." She grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it." Pete smiled.

"You'd have to get me drunk first."

"Now I'm sure that would be fun."

"It would but Alba is a result of one of our drunken nights," she reminded him.

"We weren't always drunk, though." Pete looked at her.

"We were the night she was conceived."

"How do you know?"

"I know." She smiled softly.

"Okay." He watched her.

"I knew the moment I found out I was pregnant."

"How?"

"I just did." She looked back at Pete. "It was an instinct."

"Were you happy when you found out?"

"I was scared and then I was happy, then nervous, happy again."

Pete just nodded and looked at her.

"I wasn't sure what to do at first."

"You were thinking about not keeping her?"

"No!" Addison looked at him, shocked. "I meant about being a mum."

"Oh." He nodded again.

"I didn't know what to do first. Jump for joy or go to the doctor."

"So you wanted a baby?"

"I've always wanted a baby. I just didn't want it the way it happened." Addison looked down at her empty coffee cup for a few moment before back up at Pete.

"But you were still happy?"

"I was happy." She smiled and nodded.

"That's good then."

"I was so scared during the pregnancy." A small breath left her lips and her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Of giving birth?"

"That something would happen to her."

"Yeah." Pete nodded slightly. "It's scary at times."

"I wish you'd been there," Addison admitted and looked at him.

"I wish I'd been there, too."

"You could have set my mind at rest."

"I could have tried." He smiled softly.

Addison sighed and looked at him sincerely. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's too late now."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

Pete just looked at her and nodded slightly.

"So, what else can you tell me about you?" she asked.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update on Sunday. It suddenly dawned on me while I was driving into college this morning. I did have to work Sunday, and Monday night straight from college. I've been busy basically. I _will_ update this Sunday, though. I will find some time. Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>And I'd go back to December all the time<em>

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Pete held Alba's hand as he walked into the big swimming hall with her. Addison was already sat on the edge and smiled as they walked closer. Alba giggled excitedly as she looked around her and skipped along next to Pete.<p>

"Come and put your arm bands on, Alba." Addison held the floating devices out to her daughter.

"I swim!" she declared loudly as Pete and her walked closer to Addison.

"You will swim once your armbands are on." Addison smiled softly. Alba gave a sigh before she held her arms out to her mother to let her put the bands on. Addison pushed the armbands onto her daughter's arms before she slid into the water and helped Alba in as well. The little girl squealed loudly and kicked her legs about before she looked up at Pete and watched as he got in as well. Alba instantly began to splash about in the water as she 'swam.'

Pete smiled amused as he watched her. "She gets really excited about the water."

"She does." Addison nodded. "She loves it. She can swim well for her age. I bring her every week."

"That's good." He nodded as well and watched Alba.

"It is." Addison smiled softly before she saw Jessica walk out of the changing rooms and towards them. The teenager tucked some hair behind her ear as she walked closer before she slowly sat down at the edge of the pool.

"Jessy!" Alba squealed. "I swim! I swim!"

"You do." Jessica smiled softly as she eased herself into the water.

"You swim!" Alba splashed about in front of her sister.

"I'm swimming." Jessica pushed herself off the edge and smiled at the little girl. Alba giggled and kicked her legs harder. "Come on, let's swim together then." Jessica smiled as she swam a little further into the pool.

Addison smiled softly as she watched the two girls together. Alba continued to giggle excitedly as she swam next to her big sister.

"It's nice to see them getting along," Addison commented.

"I know." Pete smiled softly. "It's a relief, really."

"So long as they get along, that's what matters." Addison nodded.

"Jess is going to warm up to you as well." Pete watched Addison.

"Maybe. She has no reason to, though, really. She's entitled to hate me."

"She's not. This isn't your fault, and she knows that."

"Maybe. I'm not expecting her to like me, just tolerate me." She turned and looked at Pete.

"She needs some time. This is still all new for her."

"I know." Addison nodded.

"I know that she'll like you." Pete nodded and watched Alba and Jessica.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Dada! Look!" Alba squealed loudly as Jessica held her up with both hands before letting her fall back into the water gently.

"She has no fear," Addison commented.

"She really doesn't. We're going to have to keep a close eye on her when she grows up." He smiled softly.

"We will," she agreed.

Pete nodded before he looked at Addison and smiled. "So, do you swim as well or are you just here to look pretty?"

"I swim." She looked at him.

"Ah." He nodded again and smiled amused as he pushed himself off the edge. Addison rolled her eyes before she began to swim as well. Pete dipped underneath the water as he swam before coming back to the surface.

"Show off," Addison called.

"Why? Like what you see?" He looked back and smirked.

"I hope Alba hasn't inherited your cockiness," she teased.

"She's definitely inherited your stubbornness though."

"My brother calls her a little mini Addison." Addison smirked, happily.

"I guess he's right," Pete sighed but smiled again.

"Have you told your parents yet?" she asked, suddenly.

"No." He looked at her as she swam closer and shook his head. "I'll tell them when we're back in LA."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Have you told anyone yet? That you've met us?"

"My friend Naomi."

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"I'll tell my brother soon. I'm just afraid of what he might do to you."

"I'm not scared of your brother."

"I'm his baby sister. He just wants to protect me." Addison turned her head and looked at Pete.

"What did I do?" He looked back at her.

"You got me pregnant and you weren't here. Just the fact alone that you slept with me is enough."

"It's not like I forced you to."

"I know that but you have to see it from his point of view."

"It's not like you asked me to stay either." Pete looked at her before he turned and continued to swim. Addison sighed and shook her head before she began to swim as well.

* * *

><p>Jessica walked next to Addison as they entered a big mall in Manhattan and looked around her, curiously, not saying anything. Addison smiled softly and watched as Jessica gazed around them. She took in all the different shops around them and the Christmas decorations everywhere.<p>

"Where do you want to go first?" Addison asked.

"I don't mind," the girl spoke quietly and shrugged.

"It's completely your choice."

"I don't know any shops here. Maybe look for some shoes."

"Then I know the best place." Addison smiled and led Jessica to a good shoe shop. Jessica followed her in silence before they walked into the shop and she looked around her again, looking at the different shoes. "So, are we looking for anything in particular?" Addison asked.

"I don't think so." She shook her head before she pointed at a pair of pink flats. "These look kind of cute."

"Go try them on, then," Addison urged. Jessica nodded before she looked for her size and sat down to try them on. Addison smiled softly and watched the teenager try on the shoes. "They suit you," she commented.

"You think?" She got up and looked at Addison unsure.

"I know." Addison smiled softly. Jessica looked at her before she looked down at the shoes in the mirror. "Do you want them?"

"Maybe I should go for boots instead." The teenager looked at her again. "Dad would tell me it's too cold for flats."

"Keep them for when you get home." Addison shrugged. "You can always get both." Jessica just nodded slightly before she took the shoes off again. Addison smiled softly and looked around at the shoes for herself.

"Are you going to get some?" Jessica watched her.

"Maybe." Addison nodded.

"I like your shoes," she admitted.

"Thanks." Addison smiled and looked down at her boots.

"You have a lot of pretty shoes."

"I'm weak when it comes to shoes," Addison admitted and smiled.

"I don't think I could even walk in most of them."

Addison laughed softly and shook her head. "It's easy once you learn." Jessica gave a small smile and nodded slightly before she picked up her shoes. "Do you want a pair of boots as well?" Addison asked.

"I don't know." The girl looked at her, unsure.

"Let's go look at the boots."

"Okay." She nodded before they walked to the boots section together.

After the two of them got a few more things for Jessica, they made their way into one of the many toy shops in the mall. They walked down the different aisles as they looked at the toys.

"I was thinking," Jessica began quietly. "Maybe I could get something, you know, for Alba and leave it here for her to open on Christmas day."

"Of course you can." Addison smiled softly. "She'd really like that." Jessica nodded slightly and gave a smile before she looked at the different toys again. "What did you want to get her?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe some more things for her horses. Or like a teddy or something." The teenager looked up at Addison unsure.

"Well, there is this stable she wants."

"Really?" Jessica's eyes lit up.

"She only decided the other day that she wants it so I know no one has bought her it. Shall we see if it's here?"

"Sure." She nodded and followed Addison along the aisle.

"Ah, here it is." Addison smiled once she had found the horse stable.

"That looks cute." Jessica smiled softly.

"It's what she wants."

"I'll get it for her then."

"She'll be really happy when she opens it Christmas morning."

"I hope so." She smiled as she looked at the stable.

"She will." Addison smiled back. Jessica got one of the stables before her and Addison slowly made their way to the check out to pay for it.

"So, are you looking forward to Christmas, Jessica?" Addison asked once they were outside.

"Yeah." She nodded as she carried her bags along. "I like Christmas."

"That's good."

"But Christmas in LA is different than Christmas here."

"Why's that?" Addison asked as they walked along.

"The snow and everything just makes it all a little more Christmasy. We never get snow in LA."

"Oh." She smiled softly.

"It's also nice, though, to spend Christmas on the beach. I think Alba would like it."

"I'm sure she would."

Jessica nodded slightly and looked down in thought as they walked along. Addison looked at the teenager and let her stay in her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I think I need a reminder every Sunday to update. I nearly forgot. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated as always. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<em>

* * *

><p>"So," Pete looked at Addison and gave a smile as they walked into the halls of the airport. "Thanks again for driving us."<p>

"It's no problem, really." She smiled back. Pete smiled before he looked down at Alba who was holding both his and Addison's hands. "Give daddy a hug goodbye then, Alba," Addison urged her daughter.

"I'll see you soon, Munchkin." He bent down to her level.

"No, daddy, stay," she whispered and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Pete wrapped his arms around her before he picked her up gently. "I wish I could, baby, but I promise I'll visit soon, or you and mummy can come and visit me and I'll take you to the beach."

"Nooo, stay." Tears began to roll down Alba's cheeks as she clung to Pete.

"Jess and I have to go back home, Munchkin, I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear softly.

"STAY!" Alba yelled. "Stay!"

"Hey." Pete pulled back so he could look into her face and brushed some hair from her eyes. It broke his heart to see her like that. "It's not for long, you'll see me again, soon, okay?"

"Don't want to go! Don't want to!" Alba began to scream as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, shh." He cradled her close again and tried to calm her down. "Shh, Baby."

"We'll see them soon." Addison bent down and rubbed her daughter's back. "We'll see them next month. It won't be long, Baby."

"No," Alba whined as more tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face deeper into Pete's chest.

"It won't be long, I promise," Addison whispered. Jessica gave a small sigh and ran her fingers through Alba's red curls gently. "You can talk every day," Addison promised. Alba just sniffed and kept hold of Pete's shirt. "It won't be long and you'll see him again." Pete looked down at his daughter and slowly loosened his arms. "Give Jessica a hug," Addison whispered to her daughter. Alba sniffed again and lifted her head to look around for Jessica. Jessica smiled softly and held her arms out for her sister. Pete handed Alba over to Jessica and her bottom lip started to quiver once more.

"Don't cry," Jessica whispered and hugged her little sister.

"Stay, Jessy, pwease," the little girl begged as she clung to Jessica.

"I wish we could."

Pete looked at his two girls and gave a sad smile as he placed his hand on Jessica's back.

"Come on, Pumpkin," Addison whispered and gently eased Alba from Jessica's arms.

"I'll see you soon, baby, I promise." Pete placed a kiss on the top of Alba's head as Addison held her.

"We'll talk Christmas day." Addison looked at Pete and cuddled Alba close.

"We will." He nodded.

"Bye, Pete." She gave a small smile.

"Bye, Addison." He looked at her and gave a smile back.

"Bye, Jessica, have a good Christmas." Addison looked at the teenager.

"You too." Jessica nodded.

"We'll see you soon."

"Bye." She gave a small smile before her and Pete picked up their carry-on bags. Alba gave a small wave from her mother's arms and continued to cry. Jessica blew her a kiss before her and Pete turned and slowly walked towards their gate.

"Come on, sweetheart," Addison whispered and kissed Alba's forehead, "let's go home." Alba buried her face into her mother's neck and more tears escaped her eyes. Slowly, Addison turned and mother and daughter left the airport.

* * *

><p>After what felt like the longest flight ever, Pete and Jessica finally arrived home. Pete pushed open the front door and carried their suitcases inside while Jessica picked up the mail. She gave a sigh and placed it on the side before she wandered into the living room. Pete put the suitcases down and briefly looked through the mail before following her.<p>

"We'll have to order in tonight. How about Pizza?"

"Sure." She shrugged and flopped backwards onto the couch. Pete nodded and got his phone to order before he sat down as well and ran his hands over his face tiredly.

"It's quiet," Jessica whispered once Pete had hung up the phone and they listened to the silence that surrounded them.

"I know." He gave a small sigh and looked at his daughter.

"It won't feel the same again, will it?" She turned her head and looked up at Pete.

"I don't know." Pete shook his head slightly. "Maybe we just have to get used to it again."

"Why couldn't you have met Addison normally, dad?" Jessica sighed. "Life would be simpler then."

"I didn't plan for this to happen."

"Next time, can you, like, not make a baby, please?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Jessica." Pete looked at her. "Okay? We didn't mean for this to happen."

"But it did." The teenager stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs while Pete sighed and watched his daughter. "I'll go and unpack." She took hold of the handle of her suitcase and began to drag it up the stairs.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No." Jessica shook her head.

"Okay." He nodded slightly before he got up and got his own suitcase.

* * *

><p>When Addison and Alba arrived back at the apartment, the little girl climbed onto the couch and played with the hem of her shirt as she sat with slumped shoulders. Addison gave a sigh as she placed her bag on the side and just watched her daughter. It broke her heart to see Alba so upset over something she had no control over.<p>

"Mama?" the three year old asked quietly and looked up at her.

"Yes, Petal?" Addison spoke softly and sat on the couch so that Alba could climb onto her lap.

"I call dada?" Alba looked at her as she grasped her blouse.

"You have to let him get home first." Addison brushed Alba's hair back.

"Jessy?"

"She's not home yet, either, Baby." She hugged her daughter close who frowned even more and looked down at her hands. "We'll call them tomorrow, I promise."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Addison smiled softly.

"We visit them soon, Mummy?" Alba looked up at her again with hopeful eyes.

"We'll visit soon." She nodded.

"When?"

"Next month."

"Why not today?" Alba pouted.

"Because we've just seen them, Alba," Addison tried to explain.

"LA far away, Mama?" The girl tilted her head to the side just like Addison would.

"Just a plane ride away," Addison reassured her daughter and played with a strand of Alba's red hair. "Just a plane ride away." Alba nodded her head slightly and just looked up at her mother. "We'll see them next month, we'll see them every month, I promise you, Alba."

"We pway on beach?"

"We'll play on the beach." Addison smiled. "We'll swim in the ocean."

"I swim." Alba smiled for the first time since they left for the airport.

"You swim." Addison kissed her daughter's cheek and cuddled her close. "I love you so much, Baby."

"I wove you too," she spoke quietly and rested her head against Addison's chest. Addison smiled and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of holding her daughter close.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here you go, the next installment. You won't be getting an update next Sunday, it will be either Saturday or Monday, depending on how busy I am. Hope you're all still enjoying!

* * *

><p><em>Wishing that I'd realised what I had when you were mine<em>

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Day<em>

Addison smiled softly as she watched Alba play with the new stable that Jessica has bought her for Christmas.

"She really likes those horses you bought her, doesn't she?" Bizzy asked as she sipped on her drink.

"She does." Addison nodded. "She loves the stable."

"I didn't know she liked them that much."

"She really does." Addison smiled softly. Bizzy nodded slowly and watched her granddaughter, quietly. Addison shifted slightly and tried to form the right words to tell her mother that Pete was in their lives.

Bizzy glanced at her daughter again and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Is there something wrong, Addison?"

"No. No." She quickly shook her head so a strand of hair slipped out of the clip that sat behind her ear. "Everything's fine."

"You look a little...disturbed."

"Disturbed?" Addison knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Did she look disturbed?

"Hmm." Bizzy looked at her daughter before she shook her head and looked back at Alba. "Never mind."

"Alba is having contact with her father," Addison blurted before she held her breath and waited for her mother's response.

Bizzy froze slightly before she turned her head again. "Since when? And how...I thought you didn't even know where he lived."

"He came to New York." Addison kept her gaze on her daughter. "We bumped into each other in the park."

"Bumped into each other?" she repeated. "And you told him about her?"

"Archer had taken Alba ice skating and I was sat on the bench watching. He sat down next to me. I didn't tell him straight away." Addison dared a glanced at her mother's expression

"Where is he now?"

"He's gone home for Christmas."

"And where is home?" Bizzy asked and sat a little straighter.

"LA. He lives in LA."

"And he wants a relationship with her?"

"Of course he wants a relationship with Alba. She's his daughter." Addison turned and looked at Bizzy.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea? Pete's a good guy. It will be good for Alba. She'll have a daddy, she'll have a sister." Addison instantly clamped her mouth shut. She wasn't going to reveal that detail quite so soon. She wanted Bizzy to warm to the idea of Pete first.

"A sister?" Bizzy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Pete has a daughter," Addison mumbled and looked down at her hands.

Bizzy shook her head at her daughter. "You don't even know this man. Neither does Alba. He lives across the country."

"He wasn't a one night stand," she admitted. "It was a two week relationship. I spent time with him. He loves Alba. He's brilliant with her."

"How is she even going to see him?"

"We'll take it in turns each month to fly to each other. During school holidays we'll see each other as well."

"And you think this is going to work? LA isn't exactly around the corner," Bizzy pointed out to her daughter.

"He's her father." Addison looked at Bizzy. "She deserves to know him."

Bizzy looked back at her daughter before she turned her head to Alba. "It's your choice, she's your daughter."

"That's right." Addison nodded. "Alba is my daughter and this is my choice." Bizzy nodded as well and took another sip of her drink as she kept her eyes on her granddaughter. A small sigh escaped Addison lips as she looked into the living room as well.

"If he's going to be a part of your life and if you're sure about all this, then we should meet him."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Addison admitted and looked at her mother again. She didn't want Pete to get scared off by her dysfunctional family.

"And _what_ makes you think that?" Bizzy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because when you found out I was pregnant you wanted to kill him for _de-purifying_ me." There was a slight hint of a huff in Addison's voice as she talked. She felt like a teenager again.

"That was four years ago and you weren't even in touch with him back then." Bizzy waved her hand as if to dismiss the fact.

"Still, I don't think it's a good idea that you meet him, yet." _Ever_. Addison mentally added to her statement. She hoped Pete would never have to face the Montgomery family. She was sure he'd never survive if he did.

"He's Alba's father. We should know him."

"I'm not so sure." Addison shook her head.

"What are you afraid of? Your father isn't going to _kill_ him." Bizzy looked at her daughter and shook her head. They had a right to know the father of their granddaughter. They had to know he was good material.

She glanced at Bizzy. "I doubt that," she grumbled. "He and Archer had a _very_ good plan of how to kill him when I told you I was pregnant."

"Does your brother know?" Bizzy suddenly asked and titled her head to the side. It was a trait in the women of the family.

"Yes." Addison nodded. "He knows."

"Does _he_ still want to kill him?"

"Not so much." She shook her head. That was a plus. Archer no longer had the urge to kill Pete, just hit him a little.

"Then what's the problem?" Bizzy waved her hands about again to emphasise her point.

"You and the Captain," Addison mumbled and had the urge to curl up, tightly.

"He's her_ father_. We have a right to know who this man is," Bizzy demanded.

"No." Addison shook her head. "You'll just complicate things."

Bizzy's eyes widened at her daughter. "Excuse me?" Her voice became stern. A voice that Addison had feared while growing up.

"You'll complicate things," Addison repeated in a quiet voice. "You'll make him feel uncomfortable and that he has to do things that he doesn't have to. You'll make him feel guilty when it's _not_ his fault he hasn't been in Alba's life. God knows what you'll do to his daughter." She threw her hands up in frustration.

Bizzy just looked at her daughter before she got up from her chair. "We'll see what your father has to say about this." Addison sighed and put her head into her hands as her mother left the room.

* * *

><p>Addison pushed open the door to her bedroom and sat down on the bed once she had closed the door securely behind her. She didn't want to be disturbed. She slid her phone up and dialled Pete's number.<p>

It rang a few times before his voice appeared on the other end of the line. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Pete, it's me, Addison." Her voice was laced with exhaustion as she spoke. Her parents always wore her out and left her feeling like she needed to sleep for a month.

_"Oh, hey."_ He smiled softly and sat down on his couch in the living room. _"How are you? You sound tired."_

"I am tired." She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned back against her headboard.

_"Did Alba wear you out?"_

"No. I can handle Alba. It's my parents." This time her sigh was in frustration rather than exhaustion.

_"Oh."_ He frowned slightly. _"What did they do?"_

"I told them about you but I've told them that they can't meet you." Addison tried to curl up on her pillows like a cat. That was possible considering the size of the pillows in the Montgomery household.

_"Why can't they meet me?"_ he asked, confused.

"Believe me, you _don't_ want that."

_"Are they that bad?"_

"They're worse." She sighed again and rearranged her position, trying to find a way to soothing her aching body.

_"So you think it's best if I never meet them?"_

"For now." She nodded slightly and closed her eyes again. She needed sleep, and lots of it.

_"Okay."_ Pete leaned his head back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling._ "Jess said Alba loves her new stable."_

"She does. She adores it." Addison's lips curved into a soft smile at the memory of her daughter's face when she opened her stable.

_"You should have seen Jess' face when she heard." _He smiled as well.

"I think Alba would have been happy with anything Jessica gave her," Addison admitted. She had to admit that the girls had an instant bond with each other.

_"She sounded so excited when she called. I wish I could have seen her face."_

"I took a photo. I thought you'd like to see it."

_"I'd love to."_ Pete smiled softly. _"And Jessica as well."_

"I'll email it to you tomorrow." Addison gave a nod and held back a yaw.

_"Thanks."_ He nodded._ "So she had a good time, yeah?"_

"She had a really good day. Did you and Jess?" She turned onto her back and stretched her body out.

_"We did, we spent most of it with my parents and sister."_

"That's good." She nodded before she stretched her neck to each side.

_"Do you have plans for New Years Eve?"_

"A film in front of the fire. You?"

_"Just me and Jess at home. Maybe we'll drive up the shore and watch the fireworks at midnight, or we just watch from the beach."_

"That sounds like a perfect New year." Addison smiled softly and curled up. She had given up trying to find the best position and opted for her favourite instead.

_"Jessica loves it."_ Pete smiled as well_. "Sometimes we have friends over, but at midnight it's just her and me, watching the fireworks."_

"Alba doesn't last past half nine." A lonely sigh passed her lips. She did long for some adult company at times.

Pete chuckled softly at the thought._ "So it's just you at midnight?"_

"Just me," the redhead confirmed.

_"Maybe next year we can spend it together."_

"And how will we do that when we're in separate countries?" She couldn't help but be amused at his commented and her lips curved into a smile.

_"Jessica and I will come to New York, or you and Alba can come here."_

Addison was quiet for a moment as she thought about it. "Alba would love that."

_"I'm sure Jessica would, too."_ Pete smiled.

"Then next year we'll spend it together."

_"Good."_ He nodded and smiled softly.

"I should let you go." Addison gave a yawn. Her body screamed at her to sleep and she knew to obey when it did.

_"You should get some sleep."_

"Alba's still up. I should go save her really."

_"Okay."_ Pete smiled softly._ "Go save our daughter."_

"I'll talk to you soon. Enjoy the rest of your day. Bye, Pete."

* * *

><p>Couldn't not have Bizzy in here at some point!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so sorry that you didn't get an update last weekend. Life suddenly became so hectic! I haven't actually spent a night at home this week so I've had no way of getting this to you! However, to make it up to you, I will post the next chapter tomorrow and then the following one the weekend. I'll try not to let life take over next weekend for you!

* * *

><p><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>

* * *

><p>Jessica smiled softly to herself as she got into the car next to her father and they pulled out onto the street. After what felt like waiting forever, Addison and Alba were finally on a plane to LA. Jessica had been excited for days, even though she refused to admit it when Pete had asked her. She missed being able to play with her little sister. She couldn't wait to show them were they lived and to take Alba to the beach. There were so many things she wanted to do. She wanted to be an amazing big sister.<p>

"What time do they land?" Jessica asked. She tried her hardest to keep her voice normal and not high with excitement.

"In about half an hour." Pete glanced at his watch.

"Okay." She nodded and her lips curved into a smile.

"Addison said Alba is really excited." He smiled softly.

"She sounded it on the phone." This time she grinned, happily.

"She missed you."

"I am a miss-able person."

Pete smiled and rolled his eyes at his daughter. "You are."

"Where are we taking them for dinner tonight?" she asked and leaned back in her seat.

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure." The teenager thought about where to eat.

"We'll ask Addison what she wants for dinner. Or we take them to the restaurant on the beach you like so much," Pete mused as he drove along.

"Okay." Jessica smiled happily. Pete smiled as well and they continued to drive to the airport in a comfortable silence.

Nearly an hour later, Pete and Jessica saw Addison and Alba walk through the gate and look around them. Alba looked so tiny in a huge place and Addison had a tight grip on her daughter's hand.

"There they are." Jessica grinned widely and lifted her hand to wave. Alba spotted them first and instantly ran towards Pete. Pete smiled as he watched her. He bent down and held his arms out so he could catch her as she flung her tiny body towards him.

"DADA!" Alba screamed as he caught her.

"Hey, Baby." He hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on her cheek as he stood back up.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Baby." Pete smiled softly and pulled back to look at the little girl. She grinned widely and held onto him tightly.

"Hey." Addison smiled softly as she reached them, their suitcases trailing behind.

"Hey." Jessica gave a smile as she looked at her.

"Jessy," Alba murmured and held a hand out to her sister.

"Hey, Alba." Jessica smiled softly and took hold of her hand.

"Sorry we're a little late," Addison apologised.

"Was the flight late?" Pete looked at her.

"A little." She nodded and was glad to be back on solid ground.

"It's not your fault." He gave a smile and placed a kiss on Alba's head before he gently handed her to Jessica.

"So, we finally get to see where you live." Addison smiled. She needed a relaxing bath. She needed home-cooked food.

"You do." Pete smiled back and picked up her suitcase as they made their way out of the airport. Addison strapped Alba into Pete's car before they all got in and he drove them to his house. He pulled up the driveway and got their luggage from the boot before unlocking the door and letting them inside. Addison and Alba walked into the hallway and looked around them.

"I got the guestroom ready for you. I'll carry the suitcases up later." Pete watched them as Jessica closed the door behind them.

"Thank you." Addison smiled softly.

"No problem." He smiled as well and followed them into the living room.

"I ave own rwom?" Alba asked, innocently.

"Don't you want to share a room with your mum, Baby?" Pete looked down at the little girl.

"We'll share," Addison commented and ignored Alba's pout.

"Do you want me to show you the beach, Alba?" Jessica held out a hand

"Bweach!" Alba grinned and took hold of Jessica's hand instantly. Jessica smiled and led her through the living room and out onto the patio that led to the beach

"She's on a high today," Addison explained and watched the girls go.

"She's excited." Pete smiled softly.

"She's over-excited, though." She sighed. "She doesn't listen when she's over-excited."

"It'll pass." He looked at her.

"Not for a while." She shook her head. "She'll be like this all day and possibly tomorrow." Pete just smiled softly and looked out on the patio where Jessica and Alba were stood. "The beach is safe, right?" Addison asked, uncertainly, and moved towards the patio doors.

"It's safe, don't worry." Pete nodded. "Jessica has grown up on the beach, Alba is fine with her."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure, but if you want to we can go out and watch them."

"Yes." She nodded and stepped out onto the patio. Pete followed her and looked at Jessica who was stood on top of the stairs with Alba on her hip. Alba had her arm out in front of her as she pointed at something and Jessica began to walk towards it.

"Jessica was really looking forward to today," Pete commented as he stood next to Addison. Addison nodded as she watched Jessica and Alba. Pete glanced at her before he looked back at the girls.

"Jessica won't take her to the ocean, will she?" Addison turned her body slightly towards Pete but her gaze stayed on the girls.

"You know, we can just call them back and you take her."

"I just want to make sure nothing will happen to her." Addison turned her head this time and looked at Pete.

"I know. It's fine. Jessica will understand."

"Alba hasn't been to a beach that often."

"I know." Pete nodded. "They're just walking in the sand. If it makes you feel more comfortable we'll go walk with them."

"Okay." She nodded as well. "That would be good." Pete gave a smile before he led her down the stairs to the beach.

"Mummy, look!" Alba giggled loudly. "Bweach!"

"It is the beach, Baby." Addison smiled softly as her daughter grinned widely and tugged on Jessica's hand as she skipped along in the sand. "Do you have plans?" Addison asked Pete.

"Not for today." He shook his head. "I thought you could get settled and at night we could eat out maybe."

"That sounds nice." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll show you around the house later." He smiled as well.

"That would be helpful. I won't be walking into any rooms I shouldn't then."

"There are not really any rooms you shouldn't walk into." He shrugged.

"Well, just in case."

Pete nodded and watched Jessica and Alba. "I did think about turning one of the guestrooms into a room for Alba. But there wasn't enough time."

"I'm sure Alba would love to help." Addison smiled softly as she let her feet sink into the soft sand.

"Maybe we can start while you're here then." He smiled softly. "I want her to feel home when she stays here."

"We'll ask her tomorrow but I'm sure she'd love it."

"Okay." Pete smiled and nodded again as he watched Alba skip through the sand happily.

"So, you've lived here all your life?"

"Well I was born in San Diego, but lived in California all my life, yeah."

"Oh, wow." Addison looked at Pete. "That must be nice."

"It's a great place to grow up."

"It seems it." She nodded.

Pete nodded as well and smiled softly. "Alba's really enjoying herself."

"She is. It's good for her to be somewhere other than New York or Connecticut."

"Has she been to the beach before?"

"A few times, not many," Addison admitted. Pete nodded and continued to watch the girls. "She'll come to the beach a lot more now, though."

"Yeah, she will." He smiled softly. Addison smiled as well and watched Alba with Jessica. Alba giggled loudly as she ran away from Jessica before she squealed loudly when the teenager caught her and lifted her up.

"She's good with Alba," Addison commented and motioned to Jessica.

"She really started to like the idea of having a little sister."

"That's good." She couldn't help but smile. She wanted the teenager to feel comfortable with the whole situation. "I want them to be close."

"Yeah, me too." Pete nodded as well.

"How did your parents react to the news?"

"They were...shocked at first. Like me. But they can't wait to meet her."

Addison nodded as they continued to walk along the beach.

"My mum always wanted more grandchildren."

"She did? How many?"

"A lot." He smiled softly. "I mean, she loves Jessica and everything. She just loves the idea of having a big family, and lots of grandchildren to spoil."

"Oh wow." Addison nodded slightly shocked. She found Alba more than enough at time. "Is Jessica her only grandchild?"

"Yeah." Pete nodded. "Well, and now Alba."

"Don't you have any siblings?" Addison brushed some hair from her face and looked at Pete.

"I do. Lindsey, my sister, I told you about her, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, I think I remember you mentioning her." She nodded and thought back.

Pete nodded as well and watched Addison. "They'd like to meet you too."

"Me? They want to meet me?" Her lips curved into a slight frown. She couldn't imagine why they would want to meet her after she was the reason they had missed the first three years of Alba's life.

"Well, you're Alba's mum." He nodded slightly. "They want us all to come over some time. But if you don't want to, that's okay."

"I…I guess it'll be okay." She shrugged. She had never been keen on meeting parents. She had never met parents before.

"They're not going to kill you." Pete smiled softly.

"I wouldn't blame them if they did." Addison glanced at Pete. They had a right to hate her.

"They know that it wasn't your fault."

"Still." She shrugged and watched the sand beneath her feet as she took a step.

"It's a little weird situation but they'll be fine."

"Okay." She nodded. "Maybe next time we're here."

"You don't want them to meet Alba this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Pete just nodded slightly and turned away to look at the girls. Addison gave a small sigh and folded her arms across her chest as they walked. There was no noise, except for the sound of the ocean next to them and the laughter of the girls.

* * *

><p>That night, after Lindsey had disappeared upstairs to sleep, Pete made his way into the kitchen to get a beer for himself and a glass of wine for Addison before he made his way back into the living room.<p>

"Thanks." Addison smiled softly and took hold of her glass before she took a long sip.

"No problem." Pete smiled back and sat down on the couch next to her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and sipped on his beer before placing it on the couch table in front of them.

"I'm so tired." She stretched her legs out in front of her before she curled them under her body. "And I ache."

"What aches?" He leaned against the back of the couch and watched her.

"Everywhere," she sighed and sipped on her wine again.

"If you ever need a massage, you can just say." Pete smiled. "My hands are said to be pretty amazing, you know."

"It's fine. I'll just sleep it off." She gave a tired smile back. How she wished for his hands to be upon her body again…

"Okay then." Pete took hold of his beer again and took another sip. "Tomorrow I thought we could look around the city, maybe do some shopping."

"Sure." She nodded. "That sounds good. Get to know this place a bit more."

"We can also look for some things for Alba's room."

"That sounds like a good idea." Addison smiled and cuddled closer to the cushions. Pete nodded slightly and took another sip. "It's quiet here," she commented before she took another sip. "It's relaxing."

"It's a relaxing place to live." He glanced at her. "Unlike New York."

"New York is really busy. Our lives are really busy there." She sighed and turned her head to look at Pete.

"It is." He nodded and looked back at her. "It feels good to have you here. You know, Alba, and you. It's nice."

"Yeah, it's nice to just slow down, relax and enjoy my time with Alba without having to worry that she'll be tired the next day because she's up late so we can spend time together."

"You can come here and relax whenever you want." He smiled softly.

"It's not that simple, though." She shook her head. "I have my career to think about." The career that she had always wanted didn't have the same attraction anymore now that she was a mother.

"I know, but there are always weekends, holidays."

"I know." Addison nodded. "But I doubt we'll have the same holidays and weekends won't be enough for the girls."

"We'll fly over whenever we can," He assured her.

"We should share the flying between us."

"I know, and we will."

Addison sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "This isn't going to work," she spoke quietly.

"You were the one whp kept telling me it would." Pete watched her.

"All this flying back and forth once a month won't be enough for them soon. Alba will grow up resenting us, resenting _me_."

"Alba won't resent you. Even if I had known about her sooner, I'd still live in LA." he pointed out.

"She will resent me. _I'm_ the reason you haven't been there. All this is _my_ fault."

"It's not. You didn't know how to find me."

"I didn't try." She turned her head and looked at Pete. "I didn't try. I just left it." Pete gave a small sigh and looked down at the bottle of beer in his hands. "I didn't try," she whispered. "I should of, but I didn't."

"Why?" He looked up at her. "Why didn't you?"

"Too proud I guess." Addison shrugged slightly. "I wanted to prove to my parents I could do it alone."

Pete nodded slightly and took another sip before putting the bottle on the table. "Well, it's too late now."

"Yeah, too late," she agreed quietly and took a large gulp of her wine. She needed it.

"We just have to make the best of it now." He looked at her. Addison nodded and looked down at her glass. "Stop blaming yourself." He watched her. "It's not going to help."

"But it is my fault." She looked back up at him. The whole situation was her fault. She didn't ask him to stay. She didn't try to find him.

"Even if you had tried to find me, there's no guarantee that you would have."

"I didn't even try, though. I should have at least tried."

"I'm here now. Alba has a dad." Pete looked at her and placed a hand on her leg. "She'll be okay, she won't blame you."

"She will," Addison whispered. "She'll blame me. Why shouldn't she blame me?" She turned her head and looked at Pete. "What kind of a mother am I anyway?"

"You're a _great_ mum, Addison." He looked back at her. "You did a great job the past couple of years and Alba is only three. She'll barely remember the time Jess and I weren't in her life."

Addison just shook her head and looked away. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Pete gave a small sigh as he watched her. "You're an amazing mum."

"I'm not so sure."

_"I_ am." He looked at her. "You really are."

Addison shook her head and let out a breath before she finished her wine. "That's good wine," she commented.

"Glad you like it." He leaned back into the couch again.

"So, you're showing us around the city tomorrow?" She changed the topic.

"Yeah." Pete nodded. "Do some shopping."

"Sounds good."

He nodded again and gave a smile as he looked down at her. Addison nodded as well and placed her lass down on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" Pete asked, quietly, as he watched her.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Just…tired. Travelling does that to me." She gave a small smile. Pete nodded at her and reached out to place a hand on top of hers before he gave it a small squeeze. She let her gaze fall on their hands before she looked up at his face. He gave her a small smile as he looked into her eyes before he slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tenderly kissed him back. Pete lifted his other hand up to rest on her cheek as they slowly kissed. It was slow and sweet and neither of them rushed it. Their lips moved together softly until they slowly pulled back and Pete dropped his hand from her cheek to her arm.

"I should…I should…" she whispered.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Me too."

Addison nodded before she slowly stood up and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, Pete."

"Goodnight." He gave a small smile and watched her disappear up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Life took over again I am so sorry. I'll stop giving you a day of when I'll update that way you won't be disappointed when life takes over and I'm unable to update. You'll hate me less that way! Anyway, reviews are much appreciated as always. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Jessica was sat on the few steps that led down from the patio to the beach with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a book in her lap as she read.<p>

"Hey," Addison spoke softly as she walked down the steps and sat next to Jessica.

"Hey." Jessica looked up from her book and gave a smile.

"What book are you reading?" Addison asked.

"P.S. I love you." She held it up slightly.

"I love that one." Addison's lips curved into a smile. "Cecilia Ahern is an amazing writer."

"It's the first of her books I'm reading."

"I've read all of them. You can borrow them if you want." Addison wrapped her arms around herself as she looked at the teenager.

"Sure." Jessica smiled softly. "That would be nice."

"I'll remember them next time we fly over."

"Okay." She nodded slightly and closed her book. "When are you going to fly over again?" Jessica glanced up at her.

"Well, next month you and your dad will fly to New York so in two months time we'll fly to here again," Addison explained. She didn't want to let on that it would soon become hard.

Jessica nodded and looked out over the ocean before back at Addison. "What if one month neither of you can make it?"

"We'll work something out, don't worry. There's a whole month for us to fly," she reassured the teenager even though she needed a little reassurance herseld.

The teenager nodded again and gave a small sigh. "Do you like LA then?"

"I do." Addison smiled softly. "I really do. It's very relaxing."

"Yeah." Jessica smiled softly. "It's quiet here where we live."

"You can really think here."

"I do like New York as well though."

"It's busy, that's why I chose to live there. Always something happening."

"Yeah." Jessica nodded. "And it's good for shopping." She smiled softly.

"It is until you've shopped at every shop." Addison titled her head to the side slightly as she thought about all the shops in New York.

"I never even get tired of going shopping here in LA."

"You can never get tired of shopping, just the shops." Addison grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Addison smiled and softly nudged Jessica in the side. Jessica grinned and leaned to her side to lightly bump her shoulder to Addison's. Addison laughed and shook her head as she bumped her shoulder back against Jessica's. The teenager giggled softly as she watched Addison.

"What do you want to do this afternoon then?" Addison asked. "Your dad is taking Alba to the park so it's just us."

Jessica thought about it for a few seconds before she turned to look at Addison again. "Dad said you dance, right?"

"I do." She nodded.

"Well, dad got me this new dance game for Christmas, but he doesn't really enjoy playing it with me and he's not great competition either." Jessica bit her lip lightly as she watched Addison. "Do you maybe...want to play later?"

"Of course." Addison smiled. "I'll give you good competition."

"Cool." A grin spread across Jessica's lips.

"Maybe when Alba's older she'll be good competition as well."

"That would be awesome." Jessica nodded. "If she'd dance as well."

"She's starting a dance class when we get back."

"Really? That's great." She smiled softly.

"It is." Addison smiled as well.

"I wish I could see her dance. I bet it's so cute."

"Well, next month when you fly over to us you can watch one of her classes."

"Cool." Jessica smiled. "I can't wait."

"So, shall we grab some lunch and then have a go on your dance game?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." She nodded before she got up.

"What do you want?" Addison asked as she stood up as well.

"Maybe some noodles?"

"What do you want with them?" They made their way up the steps and into the kitchen.

"I don't mind." Jessica shrugged and put her book and blanket to the side.

"Let's see what food your dad has." Addison opened the cupboard and was shocked to see how much food Pete had and the variety. "Wow, your dad's a cook?"

"He wishes he was." Jessica smiled at the look on Addison's face. "Has he never cooked for you before?"

"No." She shook her head. "It was mainly take away or restaurants."

"You have no idea what you've missed out on." She was still smiling when she walked further into the kitchen. "Dad's a really good cook."

"Maybe he should cook for us then." Addison smiled softly and pulled out a jar of sauce for the noodles.

"I'll ask him to cook for us tonight once he's back."

"Not if it's too much trouble, though." She read the instructions on the back of the jar before she began to cook the noodles for them.

"Dad likes cooking." Jessica shrugged and watched her.

"Well, if he likes it that much." Addison smiled. Jessica smiled as well and got some cutlery before she began to set the table. "Tell me something about you then, Jess."

"About me?" She bit her lip softly as she put the plates on the table. "There's not much to tell, I guess."

"There must be something." Addison turned her head and smiled softly. "You don't seem like a boring person to me."

"I'm not that interesting." She gave a small smile.

"I'm sure you are. What else do you like to do apart from dancing?"

"I like to swim," she began as she sat down on one of the chairs. "I'm always on the beach in summer. I like music, reading, spending time with friends."

"Sounds nice."

"Told you I'm not that interesting." She smiled sheepishly.

"You are. You just don't think you are." Addison smiled. Jessica just shrugged and placed with the hem of her shirt as she watched Addison cook. "Don't worry so much, Jess."

"I don't worry." She smiled weakly.

"I can tell you do." Addison glanced back at the teenager. "I used to worry a lot too when I was your age."

"You did?" She looked up at her. "What did you worry about?"

"Everything."

"Dad hates it when I worry."

"I don't blame him. You're young. You shouldn't be worrying about anything. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah, I know." She gave a smile.

"Don't worry then." Addison smiled back. "Believe me leave the worrying until you're older."

"I'll try."

"Good." She smiled softly. Jessica smiled back and sat up further as Addison placed the noodles on the table. "Enjoy."

* * *

><p>Pete smiled softly as he pushed Alba's buggy towards the park and listened to her excited babble. She squealed and pointed as she bounced up and down in her buggy.<p>

"We'll nearly there, Baby." He smiled amused as he walked into the park and towards the playground.

"Swings! Swings!" The three year old chanted and continued to bounce up and down.

"Yeah, there are swings." Pete nodded and put the brakes on the buggy before he undid Alba's belt and lifted her out.

"Swings! Go on swings!" She pointed.

"Alright, alright." He made his way over to the swings with her before he placed her in one. Alba giggled happily and waved her hands in the air as he began to push her. "Are you having fun, Munchkin?" Pete smiled amused.

"Higher! Higher!" Alba demanded.

"You're already pretty high, Baby."

"Higher!"

"Alright." Pete pushed her a little higher. Alba grinned and kicked her legs about. Pete smiled softly as he watched his daughter and continued to push her.

He still found it hard to believe at times that she was his daughter. Everything had just happened so fast and there had been no time to actually sit and think about it. He had two daughters. _Two_ not one. He no longer had to buy for one birthday, but two. His whole life had changed. Everything had changed since the day Addison had told him. And even though it was shocking and unexpected at first, he wouldn't have it any other way. He had two amazing girls in his life and he wouldn't change them for anything.

Pete chuckled softly as he watched Alba's overly excited face as she kicked her legs about happily.

"Slide!" Alba pointed. "I want to go on slide!"

"Alright, come on then." He lifted her out of the swing and put her on the floor. The three year old instantly ran over to the slide and began to climb the steps. "Go steady, Alba." Pete watched her and placed a hand on her back to keep her from falling.

"It's high, daddy!" Alba called as she sat at the top of the slide. "Catch me!" She grinned and held her arms in the air.

"I'm catching you." He smiled softly and walked over to the bottom of the slide before Alba pushed herself down the slid and giggled as Pete caught her. "Now that was fast." Pete grinned and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Again! Again!" She giggled and ran around to the steps again.

"Careful, Baby." Pete walked after her to make sure she got up okay before he walked back to the bottom. Alba giggled and slid down before she returned back to the steps. She continued to slide down a couple more times, giggling and squealing each time Pete caught her.

"Round about." Alba ran over to the roundabout once she had gotten bored of the slide. Pete shook his head amused as he walked after her and made sure she wasn't going too fast.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: So, Addison and Jessica are starting to bond. It was too cute not to have happen! Reviews are much appreciated :)_

* * *

><p><em>These days I haven't been sleeping<em>

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

* * *

><p>Addison sat down on her bed in the guest room while Pete was playing a game with the girls. She dialled her best friend's number and waited for her to pick up.<p>

_"Hey, Addi."_ Naomi's voice appeared on the other end of the line. _"I've been waiting for a call from you."_

"Sorry. Things have been a bit busy," Addison apologised. "How are you?"

_"I'm good, a little busy with work. What about you?"_

"I'm good." Addison nodded and leaned back on the bed.

_"How's it going __here in LA?"_

"It's going good. Alba is really enjoying herself."

_"That's good then."_ Naomi nodded. _"What about you? Are you enjoying yourself as well?"_

Addison bit down on her lip as she tried to find the right words but then found there weren't any. "I kissed him, or, he kissed me, but we kissed."

_"Pete? You kissed him?"_

"No, he kissed me."

_"And you kissed him back?" _You could hear the smirk in Naomi's voice.

"Shut up, Nae," Addison mumbled and leaned back against the headboard.

_"Oh, come on." _She smiled. _"That means you liked it."_

"What was I meant to do, pull back repulsed?" Addison asked, slightly irritated.

_"If you didn't want him to kiss you, you should have, yes."_

"What am I supposed to do?" She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back.

_"What do you want to do?"_

"I don't know. We have a daughter together."

_"But that's a good thing."_

"He's always going to be in my life. I don't want to complicate things between us."

_"Have you talked about it?"_

"No." She shook her head. "We haven't. We kissed and then went to bed."

_"Did you like the kiss?"_

"Yes," Addison whispered. "I did."

Naomi smiled softly at her friends words. _"I know how you felt about him when he left, Addi,"_ she spoke softly.

"It's not the same, though."

_"If it wasn't for Alba, what would you do?"_

"I don't know. There would still be Jessica to think about."

_"I know that there's always a risk an__d the last thing you two need is for things to become even more complicated, but...still."_ Naomi shrugged even though her friend couldn't see her.

"We don't even live in the same country, Nae," Addison sighed and felt helpless.

_"You see each other once a month though."_

"It wouldn't be enough to start a relationship on."

_"Distance relationships work."_

"I couldn't do it. To only see him once a month would kill me," She spoke, sadly.

_"How do you feel about that now? Only seeing them once a month?"_

"It's different."

_"I can't tell you what to do, Addi."_

"Yeah, I know."

_"If this isn't enough for you to start a relationship on then maybe you shouldn't. I don't know how you're feeling."_

"Having a child together shouldn't be the reason to start a relationship," Addison argued even though she knew her friend was only trying to help.

_"You're right."_ She nodded again._ "If that's the only reason for you then you shouldn't start something with him."_

"I shouldn't." Addison shook her head.

_"Okay then."_ Naomi didn't sound convinced.

"I should go. They're playing a game downstairs."

_"Have fun and give Alba a kiss from me."_

"Yeah, we'll see you in a few days. I'll get Pete to give me directions to the café you were talking about."

_"Okay, great."_

"Bye, Nae."

_"Bye, Addi."_ Naomi smiled softly before they both hung up.

* * *

><p>Pete smiled softly as he closed the door to the guestroom that night where Alba was asleep. He made his way along the hall past Jessica's room and saw her on her laptop before he walked downstairs. Addison was sat on the couch and Pete could tell she was in deep thought from the expression on her face.<p>

He watched her slightly before he sat down on the other end of the couch. "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Addison turned her head to look at him as she pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"You had this look on your face like you were thinking about something serious." He smiled, amused.

"Oh right." She nodded. "I was."

Pete nodded slightly. "Want to talk about it?"

Addison bit down on her lip and looked at him for a few seconds. "You know the other night when we kissed?"

He nodded again. "I do."

"Was it just a kiss?"

Pete looked down into her face for a few seconds before he spoke. "You're the mother of my child. I wouldn't _just_ kiss you."

"What did it mean to you?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I kissed you because...I couldn't help myself. I like you. But I don't want thing to be complicated between us."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "Okay."

"Was it just a kiss to you?"

"No." She shook her head.

"So, what do you want to do?" Pete looked at her.

"I don't know," she admitted. "You?"

"We have to think of Jess and Alba."

"We do," Addison agreed and nodded. "They come first." Pete nodded and looked down into Addison's eyes. "It's fine. We can go back to like nothing happened."

"Is...is that what you want?" he asked, quietly.

"How would we make a relationship work?" She looked at him with slightly vulnerable eyes.

"We could try."

"We live in separate countries," she pointed out

"We have to fly back and forth all the time anyway."

"It's only once a month." She looked at him.

"It could still work."

"You really think so? You could live with only seeing me once a month?"

"I'm not saying it would be easy."

"Once a month for a few days isn't enough, not for me." Addison shook her head, sadly. She needed more than once a month. She knew it was selfish.

"Yeah, you're right." He gave a small sigh. "I don't know."

"If we didn't have Alba, would you still want to?" she asked, quietly.

"I wanted to when it was just us, four years ago. Why would it be because of Alba now?"

"I didn't know you wanted that four years ago. You never said."

"We never talked about these things."

"You should have said." Addison looked at him. "You should have told me."

"You never said anything either." Pete looked back at her.

"I wasn't about to make a fool of myself and anyway, you kept saying how you were only there for two weeks."

"I had to go back home, I had to think of Jessica."

"Why did you never tell me about her? If you were serious about me you should have said." Addison wasn't sure if she felt irritated or not.

"I thought what we had was what you wanted. Two weeks, that's it." He shrugged.

"I thought that was all we could have had," she admitted, quietly.

"You don't think it would work out now, when we see each other every month. How would it have worked out back then?"

"It would have been different then."

"I didn't know you wanted more."

"Yeah, well, it's in the past now," she spoke quietly and looked down at her hands.

"I'd move to New York." Pete watched Addison. "If it wasn't for Jessica, I would do it."

"But you have Jessica, you've _always_ had Jessica."

"I can't ask her to leave everything here behind." He shook his head.

"You know, if you had told me four years ago, I could have moved." She looked up at him. She would have moved. She knew that it sounded stupid to move for someone she had known for three weeks but she would have.

"You had a job there, friends. I didn't know what we had meant anything to you."

"I had a job that could easily be moved. Now it's not as easy. Of course I had friends but I would have made new ones."

"I was looking for something casual. I didn't expect to meet someone like you."

"Well, you did." Addison stood up from the couch and made her way outside to get some fresh air. Pete sighed and leaned his head back before he ran his hands over his face. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let the night air surround her. Neither of them talked and there wasn't a single noise except for the sound of the waves crashing against the cold beach.

* * *

><p>So, the dreaded talk about the kiss. Oh, how easy things could be for them, right? Except, if things were easy, we wouldn't have a story for you guys!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N I do love how you all want Addison and Alba to move. Be patient I say. Be patient and enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>When your birthday passed and I didn't call<em>

* * *

><p>A few days later, Addison let Pete talk her into meeting his parents. She stood outside their house as Pete rang the doorbell. Alba was sat on Jessica's hip, her head rested against her shoulder as she watched the door open in front of them.<p>

"You're here!" Clara Wilder smiled at the four people in front of her.

"We are." Pete gave a soft smile. Clara stepped forward and hugged her son tightly before she pulled back and turned to Jessica.

"Hey, nana," Jessica smiled at her.

"Oh, look at how much you've grown!"

Jessica rolled her eyes at her grandmother. "You saw me a month ago, nana."

"Still."

Pete smiled softly as they walked into the hallway. "Mum, this is Alba," he ran his hand though Alba's curls before he turned to Addison, "and this Addison."

"Hi." Addison held her hand out to shake Clara's.

"Nice to meet you." Clara nodded and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"And you're Alba." Clara smiled softly at the toddler. "You are such a pretty little girl." Alba buried her face into Jessica's shoulder, shyly. "She has your eyes, Pete, doesn't she?" Clara looked at her son.

"She has his nose as well," Addison added.

"She's gorgeous." Clara turned back to Alba. "And a little shy." Alba peeked out at her grandmother before she buried her face again.

"She'll be fine after a while." Jessica smiled softly.

"I'm sure she will." Clara smiled. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A coffee would be great." Pete looked at his mother as she led them into the living room. Jessica put Alba down on the floor before she sat in a chair. Alba looked up and wrapped one of her arms around Pete's leg. Clara smiled softly and made her way into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Come on, baby." Pete looked down at Alba before they all sat down. Alba sat on Pete's lap and grasped hold of his shirt. "No need to be so shy, Munchkin." He smiled softly. "That was daddy's mummy."

"Dada's mama," Alba whispered.

"Yeah." Pete smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Dada's mama." Alba cuddled closer to Pete while Addison glanced around the room. "Are you okay?" Pete looked at Addison as he wrapped his arms around Alba.

"I'm fine." She nodded. He gave a small smile before he looked up as Clara walked back into the room.

"Here you go." Clara smiled and placed a tray down on the table.

"Thanks, Mum."

Clara sat down in a chair and smiled softly at Alba. "Hello, Alba." Alba turned her head and looked at her with one eye but stayed cuddled close to Pete's chest. "She's very shy, isn't she?" Clara looked at Pete.

"She is at first." He nodded and ran his hands up and down Alba's back. "But she'll be fine."

"We're your family, Alba. You don't have to be shy."

Alba glanced at Clara before she looked up at her father. "Dada's mama?"

"It's nana." Jessica smiled at her little sister.

"Nana," Alba repeated and looked at Jessica.

"Nana." She nodded. Alba rested her head against Pete's chest and looked at Clara again.

"She's beautiful." Clara smiled.

Pete smiled softly and ran his hands through Alba's curls. "I know. I have two beautiful daughters."

"You do," Clara agreed and looked at Alba.

"It's your nana, baby, you don't have to be shy."

Alba put her thumb in her mouth as she looked at Clara.

Pete smiled and dropped a kiss on her head before he looked at his mother. "Where's dad?"

"In the garden as usual."

"I thought so." He nodded.

"He likes to garden." Clara smiled. Pete smiled and glanced at Addison who was sat watching them in silence.

"Did you make any muffins, nana?" Jessica asked, sweetly.

Clara smiled at her granddaughter knowingly. "There are a few in the basket in the kitchen."

"Can I have one?" Jessica grinned.

"I'll get the basket so everyone can have one." Clara got up from the chair.

Just then, the patio doors opened and Richard Wilder walked in. "Ah, you're already here." He smiled.

"We are." Pete smiled back at his father.

"And this must be little Alba." Richard beamed at the little girl.

"That's her." Pete smiled softly as he looked down at her. "She's a little shy though."

"Aww, there's no need to be shy here, Alba."

"That's your grampy, Alba." Jessica smiled at her sister.

"We're going to have to find a nickname for you." Richard grinned. Alba glanced at the older man, but kept a tight hold of Pete's shirt. "She's cute." Richard smiled.

"She's really cute." Jessica grinned.

"Well, you've certainly created some beautiful children there, Pete."

"I know." He grinned proudly.

"Must have gotten that from your mother's side."

Clara rolled her eyes at her husband as she walked into the room. Richard kissed his wife on the cheek before he left the room so he could change.

"Do you like muffins, Addison?" Clara looked at the woman.

"I do." Addison nodded.

"Help yourself then." The older woman gave a smile. "They are Jessica's favourite."

"Thanks." Addison gave a small smile back.

"They are delicious, really." Jessica grinned at her.

"I'm sure they are." Addison gave a nod. Jessica smiled softly before she took a bite of a muffin. Alba lifted her head from Pete's chest and looked at the muffins.

"Do you want one of nana's muffins, baby?" Pete watched Alba.

"There's no nuts, is there?" Addison asked.

"No, just chocolate." Clara shook her head.

"Alba's allergic to nuts," Addison explained to the older woman.

"So is Pete." Clara smiled softly. "I stopped using nuts when he was little."

"I didn't know that." Addison looked at Pete.

"Never came up." He shrugged. She nodded and glanced down at her hands. Pete took hold of one muffin before he handed a part of it to Alba who took hold of it and began to eat.

"Do you like it, Alba?" Clara smiled at her. Alba nodded her head as she ate another piece. "We have to find out what her favourite is so I'm prepared for when you come to visit."

"Blueberry." Addison looked at Clara.

"What are your favourites?" Clara looked back at her.

"Blueberry as well or red berries," Addison replied. Clara nodded and made a mental note to bake some of their favourite muffins for their next visit.

"More?" Alba asked and looked up at her father.

"Really?" He looked back at her and handed her some more of the muffin. Alba took hold of what he gave her before she began to eat it.

"It's a shame we can't see her more often." Clara watched them.

"It's hard with my job to fly over a lot," Addison explained.

"Yeah, of course it is."

Addison nodded and fiddled with her bracelet. Pete watched her before he eat some of the muffin.

"So, how long are you staying?" Clara looked at her son.

"We'll see how long Alba makes it until she gets tired and cranky."

"Okay." She nodded. "You know you can always stay."

"No, it's fine. There's only two rooms for us to stay in."

"You're always welcome anyway." Clara smiled.

"I know, mum." He smiled softly.

"Oh, we bought Alba a little present, we hope you don't mind." Clara looked between Addison and Pete.

"You did?" Pete looked surprised.

"Of course." Clara smiled and stood up. "I'll just go get it." She turned and left the room.

"You don't mind, do you?" Pete looked at Addison.

"It's fine, she's their granddaughter."

"Here we go." Clara smiled as she walked back into the room with Richard and held a bag out to Alba.

"Look, Alba." Jessica smiled as she watched them. Alba glanced around her before she took hold of the bag. Clara smiled softly before her and Richard sat down. "Open it then." Jessica smiled. Alba looked at her sister before down at the bag and tried to open it. Pete helped her open it to reveal a large cuddly teddy bear with the name Alba across its stomach.

"Look, baby, there's your name." Pete smiled softly.

"Alba." The little girl put her hands over her name.

"Yeah." Pete smiled softly.

"I've got one like that." Jessica smiled.

"She has, since she was little." Clara nodded.

"Thank you." Addison smiled at Pete's parents.

"You don't have to thank us." Richard gave a smile back.

"Say thank you, Alba," Addison encouraged her daughter.

Alba looked up at her grandparents, shyly. "Tank you."

"Good girl." Addison smiled softly. Alba grinned sheepishly before she looked back at her new teddy bear. "Are you going to show me your teddy bear?" Addison asked.

"Go show mummy your teddy." Pete smiled softly and put Alba down on the floor. Alba ran over to Addison who pulled her onto her lap.

"Look mama." The little girl held the teddy bear in both her hands.

"That's a very lovely teddy bear." Addison smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "What's her name?"

"Alba." She pointed at her name.

"Just like your name." Addison softly tickled her daughter's sides. Alba giggled and wriggled on her lap. Addison laughed softly and cuddled her daughter close. Clara and Richard smiled softly as they watched the two of them. "Where's Alba going to live?"

"Alba live with me." Alba looked up at her mother.

"Is she going to live in your room?"

"Yes." The toddler nodded her head. "My bed."

"Okay." Addison smiled softly.

"Do you have a big bed home in New York, Alba?" Clara looked at her. Alba nodded and cuddled close to her mother. "And do you like it here as well in LA?" Alba nodded again and hugged her teddy. "Did Jess take you to the beach yet?" Clara continued to talk to her.

"Yes," Alba whispered.

"I bet that was fun." Clara smiled softly.

"We made a swand castle."

"Oh really? A princess one?"

Alba nodded. "A bwig one."

"Your grampy here makes the best sandcastles." Clara smiled softly. "Maybe one day you can make one together." Alba snuggled closer to Addison and looked at Clara. "And when you come in the summer you can go swimming with your daddy. Do you like swimming?"

"She's a good little swimmer." Addison smiled proudly.

"Really? That's great." Clara smiled as well. Clara and Richard continued to talk to their granddaughter to get to know her better.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Clara stood in the kitchen doing the washing up when she saw Addison walk in, carrying some more plates.<p>

"I thought I'd help." Addison carefully put the plates down by the sink.

"Oh, you didn't have to." Clara gave a smile. Addison shrugged and pushed the plates away from the edge. Clara nodded and took the plates, putting them into the water. "I'm really glad you came today."

"Well, Alba's your granddaughter; I can't keep her away from you."

"She is."

"So, it was only fair that we came today."

"We're not that bad, you know."

"I know." Addison nodded and looked at Clara.

"Maybe one day you'll visit without feeling like you're forced to then."

"I don't feel like I'm forced to." Addison looked up at the older woman.

"Okay." Clara nodded. "It just sounded like you did."

"Pete said you wanted to meet me so I came."

"I'm glad you did." The older woman nodded again. "Alba is a wonderful little girl."

"She's my world." Addison smiled softly at the mention of Alba.

"I wish we could see her more often."

"We're here every other month if you want to see her then. You can always fly to New York." She shrugged.

"I'm just afraid we're never going to have a real relationship with her if she hardly sees us." Clara sighed, sadly.

"Like I said, you can fly over to us, I won't stop you." Addison looked at Clara who nodded and dried her hands up when she finished the plates. Addison nodded as well before she turned to leave the kitchen.

Clara watched the younger woman and gave a small sigh. "We don't hate you, Addison," she spoke. "That's not who we are."

"Pete told me you don't hate me."

"He told us that you were worried about how we'd react." Clara nodded. "But you have nothing to worry about."

"I kept your granddaughter from you. I'm the reason you haven't got a bond with her already. There must be some resentment towards me." Addison turned and looked at Clara.

"I don't think you did it on purpose."

"But I still did it. I just don't understand how you can't resent me for that? I don't understand how Pete doesn't resent me."

"Pete said there was no way you could have found him. You didn't even know his last name. There's no way he can blame you."

"Maybe." Addison shrugged.

"If you had known where to find him, would you still have kept Alba from him?"

"I don't know," she admitted and looked down. "I know it's bad, but you weren't in my situation."

"Do you regret telling him?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "I don't. Alba loves him and he's amazing with her."

"That's all that matters then. Everything else is in the past."

"It is." She nodded.

"It's been a little hard for Pete ever since Jessica's mother died. Relationships, you know. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I thought you should know."

Addison looked at Clara for a while and was quiet.

"He really likes you, I can tell. I don't know if it's just because you're his daughter's mum or not." She gave her a smile. "But he does. He doesn't resent you."

"I should…I should make sure Alba isn't too tired." Addison pointed before she turned to leave. Clara gave a small sigh and just watched her leave the kitchen quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Early update for you guys. I won't have time tomorrow so I thought you might as well get it today because otherwise you could be waiting a while. Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy_

* * *

><p><em>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times<em>

* * *

><p>Addison turned to face Pete as they got as far as Pete and Jessica were allowed in the airport to say goodbye.<p>

He gave a small sigh as he looked down at her but smiled. "I'll see you in a month?"

"I'll see you in a month." Addison nodded.

"Take care. And give me a call when you're there."

"I will. You take care too."

Pete nodded before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye, Jess." Addison smiled softly at the teenager.

"Bye." Jessica smiled back and wasn't sure whether to give her a hug or not.

"Say bye then, Alba." Addison looked at her daughter. Pete bent down and wrapped his arms around the little girl.

"Don't want to go, dada," Alba whispered.

"I know you don't, baby." He placed a few kisses on her hair. "But Jess and I will come and visit you soon."

"Noo." She shook her head.

"I promise," he whispered. "And I'll call you tonight, okay?" Alba nodded and snuggled closer to Pete. He dropped another kiss on her head and hugged her close. "I love you, baby."

"Wove you too, dada."

Pete smiled softly before he slowly loosened his arms around her.

"Bye, Alba." Jessica bent down to hug her sister.

"Bye, Jess." Alba buried her face into her neck.

"I'll see you soon."

Alba nodded before she slowly let go of her, a pout on her lips. Jessica kissed Alba's cheek and smiled softly. "Wove you, Jess." Alba looked at her innocently.

"Love you too, Alba." Jessica smiled softly and watched as her sister turned and walked to Addison. Addison held her hand out for Alba before they began to walk further into the airport. Pete and Jessica just stood and watched them.

"Will it always be like this, dad?" Jessica asked.

"What do you mean, Pumpkin?" He looked down at her.

"Will we always be saying goodbye to them?"

"Right now it's the best we can do."

Jessica sighed and looked into the crowd of people again.

"I wish we'd live closer, too, or one of us could move, but it's not that easy."

"Yeah." She nodded.

Pete gave a small sigh and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go home." They turned and slowly made their way from the airport. "How about we get some ice cream on our way back to cheer you up?" he tried. Jessica just shrugged as they walked to the car. Pete sighed again and got into the driver's seat before they drove from the airport.

* * *

><p>Addison unlocked the door to their apartment and carried their suitcase inside before giving an exhausted sigh. Alba was following her quietly with her favourite teddy tucked under her arm, a tired look on her face.<p>

"Do you want a cuddle, Petal?" Addison softly asked her daughter as she shut the door behind them. Alba just nodded her head and reached up for her mum. Addison bent down and picked Alba up and set her on her hip. She placed a gentle kiss on the top of Alba's head as she snuggled in. Alba kept a tight hold on her teddy and closed her eyes as she buried her face into Addison's neck.

"They'll be here next month," Addison whispered, soothingly, as she ran a hand over her daughter's back.

"I don't want to go," Alba murmured and grasped Addison's shirt.

"You don't want to go where, Petal?" Addison asked and nuzzled her nose into Alba's hair.

"Home," she spoke quietly.

"We are home, though." Addison walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Alba on her lap.

"But," Alba began, "but I wanted to stay."

"I know, Petal, I know," she sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "We had to come home, though. This is where we live. Daddy and Jessica live in LA."

"Why we no live there too?" The little girl looked up at her.

"Because we live here."

Alba sighed and rested her head back against Addison's chest, too tired to argue.

"Maybe one day," Addison whispered quietly so Alba couldn't hear.

"Mummy?" the little girl asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, baby?" Addison looked down at her daughter.

"I miss dada," she whispered quietly, her eyes closed.

"I know, baby, I miss him too."

Alba sighed again and snuggled closer into Addison, nearly dozing off. Addison gave a quiet sigh and rested her chin on the top of her daughter's head. It wasn't long before she could feel Alba's even breathes against her chest and her body relax in her arms. Slowly, Addison stood up from the couch and made sure not to wake Alba before she carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Pete threw his keys on the side as he walked into his house after they had gotten back from the airport. Jessica made her way up to her room and put some music on while Pete wandered into the living room. He picked up the phone from the table next to the couch and dialled a number before he walked over to the patio door to get some fresh air.<p>

"_Hello."_ Sam's voice floated down the line to Pete's ear.

"Hey, man." Pete leaned against the doorframe. "Got a minute?"

"_Sure, what's up?"_ Sam put his medical journal down and leaned back in his chair.

"We just saw Addison and Alba off at the airport," he explained.

"_And you're wishing you hadn't?"_ Sam questioned.

"It's just...hard, you know? Saying goodbye all the time. I don't know how this is supposed to work long term."

Sam nodded and pondered for a moment. _"Have you discussed one of you moving?"_

"There's no way I can move to New York right now. I can't ask Jess to do that."

"_Have you spoken to Jess about moving, though?"_

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want her to lose all her friends, change schools. I don't want her to go through that. She loves it here."

"_You should at least talk to her about it, though. She might feel differently."_

"She might even agree, but I don't want that for her."

Sam sighed. _"What about if Addison moves to LA?"_

"She's never said anything about wanting to move."

"_You should talk to her about that option. It would mean less travelling and you'__d get to see Alba much more."_

"If she wanted to move she would have said something, don't you think?"

"_That's true, but you should still talk to her about it. You might be able to come up with another solution."_

Pete gave a small sigh and turned around to make sure Jessica was still upstairs before he spoke again. "I kissed her."

"_You kissed Addison?"_ Sam sat up straighter. _"When?"_

"Last week."

"_And you waited until now to tell me?"_

"It only happened once."

"_And that's it? You just kissed once and nothing else is going to happen?"_

"I don't know. We talked about it and...it's just too complicated right now for her. We don't even live in the same state."

Sam nodded slightly. _"What about when it's not complicated for her?"_

"I don't know," Pete sighed.

"_You need to talk to her properly."_

"I don't want to pressure her. We have to think of Jess and Alba."

"_Talking isn't pressuring her."_

"She said it wasn't just a kiss."

"_Then talk to her. Find out exactly what she wants and find a way round it."_

"Things would have gone so differently if I hadn't just left back then." Pete sighed again. "I should have talked to her. Told her about Jess. Everything, you know."

"_Why didn't you? If Addison means so much to you, you should have told her and stayed."_

"It was a fling, Sam. I thought that's all it was."

"_Was it just a fling, though?"_

"It was complicated. It was supposed to be just a fling. I had no idea how she felt about me. I had Jess to think about. I had to go back home."

"_Just because you had Jess doesn't mean you wouldn't have made it work."_

"We both knew that it was only going to be for two weeks," he sighed. "I thought that's what she wanted. I don't know."

"_Talk to her, Pete. Tell her how you feel."_

"Yeah." He nodded slightly.

"_Good.__"_

"Jessica is probably going to stay at Lindsey's tonight. Are you up for a few drinks?"

"_Sure. Sounds good. Normal place?"_

"Yeah, I'll meet you there at eight."

"_I'll see you there, man."_

"I'll see you." Pete nodded before both men hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side and_

_Realised I loved you in the fall_

* * *

><p>Just over a week later, Addison opened her front door and smiled at Archer as she let him in. He smiled down at his little sister as she closed the door behind him.<p>

"Hey, Ads."

"Hey, Arch." She leaned up and pecked his cheek. "Urgh." She pulled back and screwed her nose up. "Ever heard of a razor?"

"The chicks dig the rough look." He smirked at her. Addison rolled her eyes and made her way into the kitchen to make some coffee. "Where's the little one?" He followed her.

"Asleep, still. She had a rough night so I didn't want to wake her yet."

"Is she ill?" Archer leaned against the counter as he watched his sister.

"No." Addison shook her head as she got two mugs from the cupboard. "She just didn't sleep well. She has nights like that."

"Oh." He nodded.

"I'll let her sleep for another hour and then I'll go wake her." She made two mugs of coffee and handed one to Archer.

"Thanks." He took hold of the mug and took a sip.

"So, how are you, Arch?"

"I'm good." Archer nodded. "A little busy, you know. What about you?"

"I'm good." She nodded.

"How was LA? We haven't talked properly since you got back." He blew onto the steaming liquid before he took another sip.

"Relaxing. It was a good trip."

Archer nodded. "Did Alba like it there?"

"She didn't want to come home. She cried." Addison sighed and wrapped both her hands around the mug.

"Really?" He frowned. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Pete and Jessica are there." Addison sipped on her coffee. "She doesn't want to leave them."

"I didn't think she'd become so attached, so soon," he admitted.

"Well, she has. She wants them to stay here, she wants to stay there."

"He should move here," Archer stated simply and gave a nod as if he had come up with the most obvious answer that everyone else had overlooked.

"He can't." She shook her head and sighed sadly. "Jess is settled in her school, she has all her friends."

"What about Alba thought? She's his daughter as well," he pointed out and Addison knew it was a hard point to argue.

"I can't expect Pete to move here." Addison looked at her brother.

"Do you think Alba's going to get used to it eventually?"

"No," she admitted and took another sip.

"Then how's this supposed to work out, Ads?"

"I honestly don't know." She looked at Archer. "I really don't." Archer sighed and looked back at his sister with a concerned look on his face. "I kissed him," she admitted.

"You did _what_ ?" Archer's eyes widened in shock.

"I kissed him, well, he kissed me and I kissed him back." She waved her hand around as she talked.

"_He_ kissed _you_?" He tensed as he looked at her.

"Don't be angry, Arch." Addison could see how rigid his body had become.

"He's got no right on you." Archer looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Why did you kiss him back?" he asked somewhat harshly.

"Because I _wanted_ to."

"Do you like him?"

Addison looked at Archer for a few seconds before she responded. "Yes."

Archer looked back at her surprised. "I didn't know."

"I don't know what I want before you ask."

"I thought the only reason you were spending time together was Alba," he admitted. He believed that as Addison and Pete had never gotten together that they did not feel anything for each other or wanted to be in the other's life.

"She's the main reason."

"But you had moved on, after he left. You and Alba were fine," he pointed out and gripped his mug a little tigher.

"I know we were fine but Pete is her dad, I can't keep him from her." Addison placed her coffee mug down on the side.

"I was talking about you and Pete, not Alba."

"What about Pete and I?"

"Are you going to keep it to just this one kiss?"

"I don't know. How can we create a relationship when we only see each other once a month?" She ran a hand through her hair in thought.

"I don't know." He shrugged. He'd be more than happy if his baby sister stayed single. "You have to figure something out."

"We have to think of Alba and Jess as well. It's not just about the two of us."

"I know it's complicated, Ads, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can protect myself, Arch." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know but still. He's hurt you before." Archer placed his mug down as well.

"That was in the past."

"Doesn't mean it won't happen again."

"Things are different now, Arch."

"Does that mean you want to give it a try? A relationship?" he tried. He had to protect his sister and his niece.

"I don't know what I do want," she sighed. "I want Alba to be happy."

"She's happy, Ads."

"Travelling back and forth between here and LA? Yeah, that's real happiness. She doesn't cry every time we have to leave. She doesn't miss them terribly when we're here."

"She's only three, Addison, she doesn't understand. Once she's older, she will."

"Once she's older she'll resent me for this."

"This isn't your fault."

"But it_ is_, Arch." Addison nodded and looked at him.

"No, Addison, you need to stop blaming yourself." He walked over to his sister and took hold of her arms.

"It is _my_ fault. _I_ kept them apart. It's _my_ fault that Alba only ever gets to see her dad once a month. Me." Addison pointed to herself in emphasis.

"Have you ever talked about other options?" He slowly dropped his hands from her arms.

"What other options?"

"Well, like moving, for example." He shrugged.

"I don't know." She looked down. "I could move. Alba would settle quickly and it would be better to move before she's in school. I could get a job at Nae's practice which means I'd get more time at home."

"I know Alba is priority, but you deserve to be happy too, Ads." He took hold of her arms again and kissed her forehead.

"It's not that simple, Arch. There's so much more to think of." She looked up at him like a little girl.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I honestly don't know," she sighed.

"You have to figure that out, Ads. And do what's best for _both_ of you. You and Alba."

"I know." Addison sighed. "I'll go and wake Alba." She motioned to the stairs before she began to climb them.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Alba was sat on the floor in the living room in front of Addison and Archer as she played with her horses. Archer smiled softly as he watched his niece babble to herself as she made her horses move about.<p>

"Look, Uncle Awchie." She grinned and held a pink horse up. "Dada gave me this."

"Daddy gave you that one, did he?" Archer raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes." Alba smiled proudly. "It's pink."

"And what's that horse called?" Archer asked as he sat down on the floor with his niece.

"Daisy." She put the horse back on the floor.

"Daisy the horse." He smiled.

"Jessy and I named him." Alba smiled as she moved the horse around on the floor. "Twogether."

"You like Jess, don't you?" Archer asked.

"Mhm." She nodded her head as she looked at the horse before she lifted her head. "She's my sister."

"That's good." He nodded.

"She pways with me allllll the time." Alba grinned. "Or daddy pways with me."

"What does daddy play with you?" Archer asked, curiously.

"Everything." She smiled at her uncle. "Howrse and dolls and catch but howrse I like best."

Archer smiled back. "That's good."

"And we made a swandcastle!" Alba giggled. "A big princess one."

"A big princess one?" Archer made a shocked face. "How big was this princess castle?"

"This big." Alba stretched her arms as far as she could.

"That's very big. I bet you could get lost inside of there." Archer lightly tickled her sides.

"No." She giggled again.

"No? Do you have a map then?" He pulled Alba closer and continued to tickle her.

"No, Uncle Awchie, no tickle!" She squealed.

"What's the magic word?"

"Pwease!" Alba laughed loudly. "Pwease?"

"Give your uncle a kiss." He stuck his cheek out for her to kiss.

Alba giggled before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to Archer's cheek. Archer smiled and let her go to play with her horses again. He watched her for a while before he looked up at Addison who was still sat on the couch. Addison smiled softly and curled her legs underneath her body.

"She's cute when she talks about them." Archer smiled softly. "She's got that excitement in her eyes."

"She's got happiness in her eyes."

"She does," he agreed.

"They've bonded quickly." Her eyes travelled to her daughter.

"That's good, though." He nodded and looked at Alba as well. "They're family."

"They are. They should get along."

"She deserves it. To have it all." Archer watched the little girl play. "He better not change his mind," he warned.

"He won't." Addison shook her head. "He's a good father, Arch. He wouldn't walk away from her."

"I hope so."

"He won't. Jess wouldn't let him anyway."

"That Jess is a good kid?" He looked up at Addison.

"She's a good kid." Addison smiled softly. "She's amazing with Alba."

Archer nodded at his sister. "That's good. They should be close."

"They are close."

Archer nodded again and looked at Alba who was moving her horse around and babbling.

"You don't have to worry, Arch." Addison looked at her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't help it." He shrugged and placed one of his hands on top of hers.

"Well, why don't you meet them when they're here?" she suggested.

Archer turned to look at his sister before he nodded. "Sure."

"We could all go out to lunch one day."

"Sounds good."

"Okay." Addison smiled softly. "I'll let Pete know."

"When are they coming over?"

"End of the month."

"Okay." Archer nodded again and gave his sister a smile.

* * *

><p>So, a solution is nearly made as to the distance problem. Good old Archer to the rescue, eh? Got to love the brotherly protectiveness. As always, reviews are love.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Pete and Jessica made their way along the halls of the airport in New York, dragging their suitcases behind them as they looked around for Addison and Alba. They couldn't see Addison's face anywhere in the crowd as they walked along. They kept walking and looked at all the different people waiting to pick someone up.<p>

"Pete!" a voice called out over the crowd.

He turned and instantly spotted Addison's face. "There they are." He placed a hand on Jessica's back.

"Hey." Addison smiled at them.

"Hey." Pete smiled back as they got closer. "We thought you had forgotten about us there for a second."

"We got stuck in traffic," Addison apologised as Alba flung herself at Pete.

"It's okay." He smiled softly and leaned down to pick Alba up.

"How was your flight?" Addison asked.

"Not too bad." Jessica smiled softly as she held Alba's hand while Pete carried her.

"I thought we could stop and get food on the way home," Addison suggested.

"Sure, sounds good." Pete nodded as they walked out towards Addison's car.

"Anywhere you want to go?"

"Can we get McDonalds?" Jessica looked at them.

"If that's okay with your dad." Addison nodded and looked at Pete.

"Yeah, sure, if you want." He nodded as they reached the car.

"McDonald's it is then." Addison smiled softly as they all got in. Addison drove them to the nearest McDonalds before they all got out of the car again and walked inside to eat.

"Archer is free for lunch tomorrow, if that's okay with you." Addison looked at Pete.

"Of course." Pete nodded. "That's fine."

"Good." She smiled softly. Pete smiled back before he looked down at Alba who was telling Jessica about something with an exciting expression on her face.

"She's missed you," Addison spoke quietly.

"I've missed her too."

Addison nodded and looked at Pete.

"I missed you both." He gave her a small smile. "How have you been? How's work?"

"I've been good." She nodded. "You?"

"Good." He nodded as well. "Work's been quiet the last couple of days so I finished Alba's room."

Addison smiled softly. "She'll love it."

"I hope so." Pete smiled as well. "Jess helped me."

"Then she'll definitely love it."

Pete smiled at her. "I'm glad you think so."

"I know it."

"It's pink and there are frills. Every girl would love it."

"Got in touch with your feminine side, did you?" Addison grinned.

"I'm surrounded by women, you can't blame me." He smirked back at her. She laughed and shook her head at him as she ate a fry. Pete smiled softly and watched her before he looked at the girls again.

"They're happy," Addison commented.

"I know." He nodded and looked at her again. "I wish they could be like this all the time."

"Me too," she whispered. Pete gave a small sigh as he watched her. Addison glanced down at the table and picked up another fry to eat.

"Let's just enjoy the next couple of days."

"Okay." She nodded. "We will." Pete gave her a smile before he picked up one of her fries to eat. "Hey!" Addison smacked his hand away.

"What?" He looked at her. "You can share."

"I don't share food." Addison pulled her food closer to her.

"Oh really? Well, good to know." He pulled his own food closer.

"It's alright I don't want any of yours." She shrugged.

"Good, because you're not getting any."

"That's fine." Addison nodded.

"Great." He leaned back in his chair. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. Pete rolled his eyes at her and he took a bite of his burger before he put it into the box. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"The rolling of your eyes."

"You."

"Me? What have I done?" she asked.

"You're shielding your food from me."

"I simply pulled it closer to me. I'm not shielding it."

"You pulled it closer so I wouldn't try to take any."

"You were eating my food!" she defended herself.

"You're funny." He shook his head and took a sip if his water. Addison frowned as she looked at Pete. Pete smiled and put his bottle back down. She looked at him before she began eating again. He just smiled and turned back to the girls who were still eating and talking.

* * *

><p>AN: So, this was just a filler chapter. It's lunch with Archer in the next chapter. Seeing as this was just a filler chapter, maybe I'll give you another chapter during the week if I'm feeling geneous enough. If you want a chapter during the week, then I need a good amount of reviews to make me feel generous :P


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: The lunch that all of you have been waiting for. :)_

_Also, to help solve the whole uploading all of our stories issue, Nina, username saci on here the link to her profile is on my profile, is uploading some of our newer stories as well. Please, go check them out :)_

* * *

><p><em>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye<em>

* * *

><p>Addison led everyone into the café and looked around for her brother. Her lips curved into a smile as she spotted him and they made their way over to the table.<p>

"Uncle Awchie!" Alba smiled at him from where she was sat on Pete's hip.

"Hey, baby girl." Archer smiled back at her. She grinned at him as he picked her up before Addison began to introduce them.

"So, you live here in New York?" Pete looked at Archer once they had all sat down.

"I do," Archer nodded, "close to Addison and Alba."

Pete nodded again. "That's good."

"Got to make sure they're alright."

"Yeah." Pete nodded again.

"You're from LA then."

"Yeah, we are. Wish it was a little closer though."

"Yeah." Archer nodded and studied Pete. Pete nodded as well and smiled softly as he heard Alba giggle at something Jessica had said to her.

"Have you ordered yet, Arch?" Addison asked.

"No, I thought I'd wait for you." He shook his head.

"Okay." She nodded and picked up a menu.

"What do you want to eat, Munchkin?" Pete looked at Alba.

"Pizzaaa!"

"Really? How about I order one and we share?"

"No." Alba shook her head.

"But you can't eat a whole one." He smiled softly

"Share with Jess."

"Do you want a Pizza?" Pete looked at his older daughter.

"Sure." Jessica nodded.

"Do you mind if they share a Pizza?" Pete turned to Addison.

"That's fine." She nodded.

"Okay." Pete nodded as well and looked back at the menu.

"What are you having?" Addison asked her brother.

"The Spaghetti, I think, you?"

"Noodles I think. Pete?"

"The chicken stripes salad." He closed the menu.

"Okay." She smiled and nodded before they all ordered.

"So do you have other plans for the next couple of days?" Archer looked between Pete and Addison.

"Not really." Addison shook her head. "Unless Pete or Jess wants to do something."

"I don't really mind." Pete shook his head as well. "Jess is dying to see Alba's dance classes though." He smiled softly.

"Ah, yes." Addison smiled. "I promised I'd take her to a dance class."

"I dance!" Alba suddenly looked up at them.

"You do dance." Addison laughed softly. Alba grinned at her mother before she turned back to Jessica. "We'll probably just decide on the day."

"Sounds good." Archer nodded. "The weather isn't supposed to be that nice anyway."

"Never is this time of year." Addison sighed.

"It'll probably be nice when you come to LA next month." Pete smiled softly.

"Probably," she agreed. He nodded and took a sip of his water before he leaned back in his chair. "Do you have any plans, Arch?" Addison looked at her brother.

"I'm going to Boston for a conference for two days."

"Oh, when are you going?"

"On Friday, did I not tell you?"

"No." She shook her head. "You didn't tell me."

"You probably just forgot, because you have so much on your mind lately." Archer smiled at her.

"Hmm." Addison looked at him before she turned her head.

Archer smiled at her before he eyed Pete again. "So, Pete, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor. I work at a private practice."

"A doctor?" Archer smirked and looked at his sister.

"What?" she asked.

"He's a doctor."

"_And?"_

"I'm just saying." He smirked at her.

"What's wrong with a doctor, Arch?" Addison sighed.

"Nothing," Archer shrugged, "but he's not a surgeon."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm just saying, Ads." He shrugged again. Addison shook her head at her brother. "Are you a surgeon?" Pete crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back.

"No, he's not." Addison looked at Pete. "Just ignore him." Archer smirked and didn't say anything. "I apologise for him being an a-s-s."

"What the..." Archer looked at his sister. "I didn't do anything."

"You'll learn not to retaliate. It bores him." Addison looked at Pete.

"He will?" Archer continued to talk to his sister. "So he and I are going to spend more together from now on?"

"He's Alba's dad, what do you think?" She turned to look back at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...right." He smiled at her. Addison sighed and shook her head at her brother. Archer smirked to himself and looked up as the waiter came to bring them their food.

"Do you want your slices cut up, Alba?" Addison looked at her daughter.

"No." She shook her head and a silence settled over the table as the all started to eat.

"What are your plans for this afternoon, Archer?" Addison asked but didn't look at her brother.

"Oh I was just going to watch the game." He shrugged as he ate. "Yours?" He paused mid bit to look at her. "Oh, and I'm meeting up with a few friends for drinks tonight, want to come?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "We have plans."

"You do? What plans?"

"With Pete and the girls."

"Are you not watching the game?" Archer looked at Pete.

"Not everyone is like you, Arch." Addison looked at him.

"What? I'm just asking." He looked back at his sister.

"Hmm." She slowly turned her head back to her food and began eating again. Archer rolled his eyes at her and continued to eat as well.

* * *

><p>Pete was stood in front of the fridge in Addison's kitchen that night, not looking for anything in particular, when he felt someone's eyes on him and he turned to see her standing in the doorway watching him. Addison smiled softly before she moved further into the kitchen and reached up to open a cupboard. He watched her quietly and closed the fridge as he turned.<p>

"The girls are asleep in the same bed." Addison pulled a bowl from the cupboard before she reached for the box of cereal.

"They are?" Pete smiled softly.

"Alba insisted on it." Her lips curved into a smile as well as she poured the cereal into her bowl.

"We should take a picture of that."

"I'd wait until they're sleeping deeply." She pulled open a drawer and pulled out a spoon before she walked towards the fridge.

"Yeah, probably," he agreed and leaned against the counter as he watched her pour some milk into the bowl of cereal. "Your brother doesn't exactly like me, does he?".

"He doesn't like any guy that has contact with me." She turned and looked at Pete. "It's nothing personal."

"Okay." He smiled.

"It's just…" Addison lowered her bowl as she tried to find the right words. "We're not close to our parents, so it's kind of like just Archer and I. He's always looked out for me since we were young. He just doesn't want Alba and me to get hurt."

Pete nodded slightly as he looked at her. "I get that."

"He sees you as a threat."

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "I'm doing the best I can to be there for Alba."

"I know that, but he doesn't." She looked at Pete. "He just wants to protect us. Once he gets to know you he'll be fine. This is hard for him, you being in Alba's life, I mean."

Pete nodded as he looked back at her.

"He was the only male figure in her life until now. He's going to feel pushed out. He spends a lot of time with her."

"He can still do that."

"I know." Addison nodded. "He just feels threatened right now."

"Yeah." Pete nodded again.

"He'll be fine, just give him some time." She smiled softly.

"I will." He gave her a smile back.

"Eww." Addison pulled a face as she took another bite of her cereal. "It's soggy."

"That's what happens when you add milk." Pete chuckled softly.

"I hate soggy cereal." She put her bowl on the side.

"I'm sorry I distracted you from eating your cereal."

"It's fine. I probably shouldn't eat it anyway."

"Why not?" Pete looked down at her.

"I've eaten a lot today."

"You can eat as much as you want, you'd still look great."

Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I know." Pete smirked.

"But seriously, I shouldn't eat so much."

"Don't be stupid." Pete let his eyes travel down her body.

"I won't look like this in five years." She waved a hand over her figure.

"What are you going to look like in five years then?"

"I'll be fat."

"No you won't." Pete rolled his eyes. "And even if you will, you'd still look beautiful."

"I'll be _fat_." She nodded. "With the amount of food I will."

Pete smiled and looked at her amused. "How can a woman that looks like you worry about getting fat?"

"Because I know I will be fat in five years time and then I'll have no luck for ever finding a guy." She sighed dramatically.

"You have issues. You won't be fat in five years, and even in five years every guy would be more than happy to be with someone like you."

"No." She shook her head, slightly sad. "No guy wants to be with me."

"Don't be stupid, Addi." Pete moved closer to her.

"It's true. Every time I've mentioned I have a daughter to a guy he goes running. The only way I get to have sex is a one-night stand. It's pathetic."

"They have no idea what they're missing out on."

"Yeah, well." She shrugged.

"Seriously," Pete looked down at her, "they're idiots."

"I'll die alone, I guess."

"There is always me, you know." He shrugged casually.

"Just get with my daughter's dad because no one else will have me?" Addison looked up at him unsure whether to be amused or offended.

"Well, thank you." Pete rolled his eyes at her.

"It's different with you."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just the daughter's dad." He gave a shrug and tried to act like he didn't care.

"I didn't mean it like that." She looked at him, apologetically.

"It's fine." Pete shook his head and gave a small smile.

"I didn't mean it's_ just_ because you're Alba's dad."

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her.

"It's doesn't matter." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"You can tell me." He stepped closer again.

"You're more than just Alba's dad," she whispered. Pete smiled softly as he looked down at her before he took hold of her hands. Addison looked down at their hands before up at his face.

"You could have just said that," he spoke quietly as he looked down into her eyes.

"No, I couldn't." She shook her head. "Things aren't_ that_ simple."

"They are if you let them."

"We live on either side of the country,_ that's_ not simple."

"Right now we're here." Pete took another small step closer, never breaking eye contact.

"We are," she agreed and looked up at him. Pete looked down at her and without giving it a second thought, leaned down to press his lips to hers. Instantly, her eyes fluttered closed and her arms snaked around his neck as he wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her body against his tightly.

"Hmm." Addison gave a small mumble as his tongue entered her mouth. Pete kissed her deeply as he let his tongue explore her mouth and he pressed her back softly into the counter behind them. Her fingers began to slowly explore his hair and all their old memories came flooding back to her. She could feel his hands slowly slide down her back before they wandered to her sides and back up until they reached the sides of her breasts.

"Bedroom," she whispered into the kiss.

"Are you sure?" he mumbled against her lips. Addison nodded and continued to kiss him.

They had made it to the bedroom, both very aroused by the other when they were pulled apart by the sound of footsteps on the landing. Pete sat up slightly and turned his head to follow Addison's gaze towards the door.

"One of them is up," he whispered. She nodded and got up from the bed. He stood up as well and watched her as she walked to the door. Addison pulled open the door and stepped out onto the landing and shut the door behind her. Pete stayed behind and he could hear them talking.

"You can bring a glass of water up if you want." Addison looked at Jessica.

"Oh...okay, sure." Jessica nodded at Addison.

Addison smiled softly. "Is Alba still asleep?"

"Soundly." Jessica nodded. "She made me tell her stories until she finally fell asleep."

"Are you sure you don't mind her sharing your bed?"

"No, not at all." She smiled softly.

"Thanks, Jess." Addison smiled as well.

"You don't have to thank me." Jessica shook her head. "I enjoy spending time with her."

"She loves spending time with you. You're all she talks about at times."

Jessica smiled softly. "Well, we're sisters."

"You are." Addison nodded.

"I better get my glass of water and then get back to her before she wakes up."

"Okay." Addison smiled softly at Jessica. "I'll be going to bed soon."

"Has dad already gone to bed?"

"Erm, I think he's in the bathroom," she lied.

"Oh, okay." Jessica nodded and gave a smile. "Well, goodnight."

"Night, Jess." Addison smiled back. Jessica smiled softly before she turned and walked downstairs to get a glass of water.

Addison opened her door and walked back into her bedroom. Pete was sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her as she walked in. "Jess wanted a drink," Addison explained.

"Oh, okay." He nodded before he got up slowly.

"You should go before she comes back up."

"Yeah." Pete nodded again. "I should."

"Yeah." Addison nodded as well.

Pete gave a small sigh. "Good night." He glanced at her before he walked to the door.

"Night," she whispered and sat down on her bed. She watched him close the door behind him before she rested her head in her hands.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, I'm not going to be around this weekend to update so I thought I'd give you an update now. I hope when I get back home on Monday that my inbox is full of reviews *hint hint* :P Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>So this is me swallowing my pride,<em>

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

* * *

><p>It was still early the next morning when Jessica was woken by the sound of her little sister quietly whispering her name and poking her chest with her finger.<p>

"Jessie," Alba whispered. "Jessie."

"Hmm?" Jessica mumbled quietly and blinked at her.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes." She smiled tiredly, her eyes still half closed. "I am now."

"Is mama and dada asleep?"

"Hmm." Jessica lifted her head to look at the clock on the nightstand before she nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"Are they getting married?" Alba asked innocently.

"Married?" Jessica looked at her little sister. "Erm, I don't think so, Pumpkin."

"But why not?" The little girl snuggled closer to Jessica.

"Well, they are not together, you know? A lot of mummies and daddies aren't. And they live _really_ far apart," Jessica tried to explain.

"But we could all live together and then they can get married and have a baby."

"Do you want mummy and daddy to be together?"

"Yes." Alba nodded.

Jessica smiled softly and gently brushed some hair out of Alba's face. "I'd love for us to live together, but it's a little complicated, you know?"

"Why?"

"Well, daddy and I, we live in LA. Daddy works there and I go to school. And you and your mummy, you live here."

"But why can't we come and live with you?"

"Your mummy works here. And your uncle Archer lives here as well and your friends."

Alba pouted at Jessica. "I want to live with you."

"I want you to live with us too." Jessica nodded and looked down at Jessica.

"Doesn't mummy and daddy love each other?"

"I, erm, I don't know, pumpkin." She gave a small sigh. "Maybe they did once. But they haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Oh." Alba looked sad.

"But we're still a family." Jessica softly stroked her hair.

"But…but…I miss you."

"Aww, I miss you too." She wrapped her arms around Alba and hugged her close.

"I want to live with you." Alba began to cry and cuddled close to Jessica.

"Don't cry, pumpkin," Jessica whispered and held her tightly. "I'm here now."

"But you'll go home."

"But not right now."

"But soon. I don't want you to go!"

"Shhhh," Jessica tried to soothe her. "We'll figure something out, okay?"

"We'll live together?" Alba sniffed.

"I...we'll see, okay?"

"I don't want you to go, Jessie."

"I know you don't." Jessica leaned down and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Stway."

"I have to go to school."

"But it long before I see you." Alba looked at Jessica through her tears.

"It's only a few weeks." Jessica tried to cheer her up. "And when you're in LA we can go to the beach again and build sandcastles with daddy."

"Mama says it's too long."

"She does?" Jessica looked surprised. "When did she say that?"

"Bwefore you came."

"Did she say that to you?" Jessica ran her fingers through Alba's curls. Alba nodded and looked at Jessica with an innocent look. Jessica nodded as well before she gave a small smile. "Hey, how about we go wake daddy and he makes us pancakes for breakfast?"

"With raisins?" Alba asked quietly.

"With lots of raisins." She smiled.

"Yay." Alba grinned. Jessica grinned back and placed a kiss on Alba's nose before she sat up in bed. "Do I have to get dressed?" The little girl asked and watched her sister.

"Nah, we'll just stay in our pyjamas." Jessica smiled.

"Yay!" Alba grinned and clapped her hands.

Jessica giggled softly at her sister before she stood up and held her hands out. "Come on, let's go wake daddy." Alba let her sister pick her up before they walked to Pete's room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Pete took Alba out to buy some ice cream for after dinner that night so Addison and Jessica were left alone. Jessica was sat on the couch in the living room, reading a book, when she heard Addison walk in and looked up.<p>

"Hey." Addison smiled softly.

"Hey." Jessica smiled back and closed her book.

"Enjoying your book?"

"Yeah, I like it." She nodded. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem." Addison smiled. "You can borrow any books."

Jessica nodded and gave a smile as she looked up at her. "I talked to Alba this morning after we woke up."

"What did you talk about?" Addison asked as she sat down on the couch.

"She asked me a few things about you and dad. And then she got really upset about the fact that we have to go back to LA."

"She always does." Addison nodded and gave a small sigh. "She missed you a lot."

"I know she does. I miss her too." Jessica nodded. "She said you told her it's too long until she sees us again."

"I did." She nodded. "It is _too_ long."

"Why did you say that to her?" Jessica looked at Addison.

"Because it's true."

"It upset her."

Addison turned her head and looked at Jessica. "I didn't mean to upset her," she spoke quietly.

"I know." Jessica nodded slightly.

"She's upset when you're not here."

"I feel like it's not fair to her. She doesn't understand why we can't be together all the time and she's sad."

"She doesn't." Addison shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"She was crying and I didn't know what to say." Jessica looked at Addison sadly.

"I don't think there is anything we can say."

"Are we just going to keep going like this? Saying goodbye all the time?"

"I honestly don't know." Addison looked at Jessica. "I hope not."

"But what are you going to do?" Jessica looked back at her. "You're not going to stop her from seeing us, right?"

"Of course not!" Addison replied instantly and shook her head. "I wouldn't do that."

"Alba wants you and dad to be together." Jessica smiled softly as she thought of their conversation. "She asked me if you're going to get married."

"What?" She looked at the teenager shocked. "Married?"

"Yeah, she just looked at me and asked me if you were going to get married."

"Marriage is the last thing on our minds. We're not even together."

"I know that." Jessica looked at her.

"Where did she get that idea from?" Addison frowned trying to remember if they had given Alba the impression that they would get married.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess every child wants their parents to be together and happy."

"I guess." Addison nodded slowly.

"It's okay I told her that you're not together." Jessica looked at her.

"I should talk to her."

"She didn't mention it again."

"I should try and explain it to her."

"Okay."

Addison nodded and let out a sigh.

"There's no chance of one of us moving, is there?" Jessica looked at Addison.

"I honestly don't know," Addison admitted and looked back at Jessica. Jessica nodded before she glanced down at her hands that were still holding the book. "Do you want one of us to move?" Addison asked softly.

"I think." She nodded slightly.

"You think?" Addison questioned.

"Well...I don't know. I just...all my friends live in LA and my grandparents and my aunt. It would be hard leaving them all behind. But if dad would want it and it would make Alba happy." Jessica shrugged slightly.

"What if Alba and I moved to LA?"

"That would be awesome." She smiled slightly and looked down at her hands again.

"So, you'd like that?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "We could see each other like all the time and Alba would be happy."

"Okay." Addison nodded as well.

"But I get that you have a job here and everything," Jessica added quickly. "And your brother."

"I do," Addison agreed and nodded. Jessica nodded as well and didn't say anything. "Well, we'll see. Your dad and I need to discuss things like that first."

"Yeah, I guess you do."

Addison nodded and watched Jessica. "It would be nice to be close, though."

"It would," she agreed.

"We'll see."

"Dad has never brought any women home to me." Jessica looked at Addison. "But I wish you he had."

"Me?" Addison asked shocked and shifted so her body faced Jessica as well.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I wish I had met you when you were together."

"We were in New York when we were together, though. It only lasted two weeks," Addison spoke softly.

"I know." Jessica nodded and played with the book.

"So, if I'd come to LA instead, you'd have wanted to meet me?"

"Yes." She looked up at her shyly. "Maybe things would have been different then."

"Why would you have wanted to meet me, though? I don't know if things would have been different." Addison shook her head, sadly.

"I think I would have liked you. And maybe you and dad would have worked out then and then we would have known about Alba from the beginning." Jessica shrugged and looked down again.

"I don't think you would have liked me." Addison gave a soft smile.

"Why not?" Jessica didn't look up.

"Because I would have been taking your dad's attention."

Jessica shrugged. "When I was little I always wished he'd meet someone."

"He still might do."

"I don't know." She shrugged again. "I wanted it to be like in the movies, you know? Where there's just a father and his kid and the mother had left them but then he finds this amazing woman and the girl ends up with this amazing mum after all."

"That can still happen, Jess." Addison reached out and cupped Jessica's chin. "Just because you're thirteen doesn't mean that can't happen."

"I don't believe it's going to happen anymore." She shook her head, sadly.

"Why not?"

"I don't think dad is going to meet that kind of woman anymore. And even if he did, I'm thirteen. What kind of woman would want to be a mum to a thirteen-year-old she's only just met?"

"They'd be stupid not to want to be a mum to you. You're amazing, Jess."

Jessica shrugged and glanced down again sadly.

"I'd be your mum." Addison looked at Jessica.

"You would?" She looked up at her sheepishly and bit her lip.

"I would." Addison nodded.

"See, I told you dad should have let you meet me." Jessica looked back down at her hands and played with her fingers.

"You were eight at the time, Jess."

"Still." She shrugged.

"Even if we had been in LA or living in the same country, it wouldn't have been fair to you."

"Why not?"

"You were eight. You wouldn't have understood when we broke up."

"But the point is, maybe you wouldn't have broken up," she spoke quietly.

"Maybe," Addison agreed.

"Anyway," Jessica sighed and leaned back. "I get it."

"Get what?"

"There's no use wishing things were different."

"You can still wish, though. One day it could happen. One day your dad could meet someone and she'll be that amazing mum to you."

"Oh..." She nodded slightly as she looked at her lap. "Yeah...maybe."

"It could happen. People aren't always young when they find their soul mate."

"I know, but still. I doubt it's going to happen."

"Why?"

"I just don't think it will." She shrugged

"Come here." Addison held her arms out for Jessica. Jessica glanced up at her and looked unsure. "Come on." Addison smiled softly. The teenager bit her lip softly before she moved closer to Addison and let her hug her. Addison cuddled Jessica close and rested her chin on top her head. Jessica smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Addison as well as her head rested on her chest.

"Things will be okay," Addison whispered.

"Yeah." She nodded her head slightly.

"Your dad loves you and he'll do absolutely anything for you. If you ever want someone else to talk to, I'm always here."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime."

Jessica smiled softly and the two of them sat quietly for a while.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So, I thought I'd be kind and give you another update today. It's been pointed out to me that maybe all these updates on the same day may be too much for you all. I've decided to split my stories so half gets updated on a Saturday and half on a Sunday or maybe there will be a day in between the updates. 

* * *

><p><em>And I'd go back to December all the time<em>

* * *

><p>Addison gave a tired yawn as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the room. She stretched her legs out before she stood up and made her way into the hallway where she pulled open the door as far as the chain would let her. She looked out onto the porch through the small gap and was surprised when she recognized the person outside.<p>

"Pete, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I missed you, so I thought I'd stop by." He smiled at her.

Addison shut the door, took the chain off and opened it wide enough for him to walk in. "Where's Jess?"

"She's on holiday with Lindsey for the week," Pete explained as he walked inside. "I thought I'd ask if I could have the week off, and here I am."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Addison shut the front door and locked it again. "Alba's already in bed so you'll have to wait until the morning to see her."

"I thought so." He nodded. "I was going to get an earlier flight but I wanted to see Jess off."

"You have the week off?" Addison turned and looked at Pete.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, you're here for the week?"

"Yeah." He nodded again as he looked at her. "If you don't mind."

"That's fine. I'm at work this week, though, and one night I'm on call so Archer was going to look after Alba for me but I guess now he doesn't have to."

"I don't want to keep him from seeing her. I can just find something else to do."

"I think it would be safer if he didn't." Addison looked at Pete. "He'd be here with her and I'm not so sure it's a good idea to leave you two alone just yet."

"We're not going to kill each other."

"Hmm, I don't want to take the chance. Do you want something to drink? Or eat?"

"Do you have some dinner left over?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "I can make you something if you like. I don't mind."

"No, it's fine." He shrugged.

"Pete, honestly, I don't mind making you something. Or you could order in." She shrugged as well.

"Are you hungry?"

"I've already eaten." She shook her head.

"Maybe I'll order in, I don't want to make you cook." He smiled softly. "I know how much you love it."

"It would give me some practice." Addison smiled back. "But if you'd prefer to order in that's fine."

"I can always teach you some of my cooking skills another day," he offered.

"Okay." She nodded. "Order in."

"Chinese?"

"Sure, you're the one eating it." Addison shrugged.

Pete smiled at her amused before he got his phone and ordered. Addison wandered into the kitchen where she got them each a drink before she carried them into the living room. They sat down on the couch next to each other and Pete took a sip of the drink she had handed him.

"Alba's going to be excited in the morning." Addison curled her legs under her body and turned to face him.

"I hope so." He smiled softly. "I hope she won't be too upset about the fact that I didn't bring Jess, though."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah." Pete nodded slightly. Addison smiled softly as she looked at Pete. "I was going to call but then I thought I'd surprise you." He looked back at her.

"It's a nice surprise," she replied happily.

"I'm hoping for a little more excited reaction from Alba." Pete smiled softly. Addison feigned a hurt expression and she lightly hit him in the arm. "What?" He smiled amused and softly nudged her back.

"Would you like me to jump up and down screaming 'Pete'?"

"That would be a good start, yeah." Pete nodded.

"Oh my god, Pete, I can't believe you're here! It's like, such a dream! I might have to pinch myself to make sure it is real! You're like, just the best! I wish you never had to go!" Addison put on a voice and mocked him.

Pete smiled at her amused before he shook his head. "Thanks."

"Seriously, though, I have missed you," she admitted and looked at him.

"Now I don't believe you anymore." He looked back at her but smiled slightly.

"I am being sincere here."

"I missed you too," he spoke softly. Addison smiled and looked at Pete.

Pete looked back at her before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes closed instantly as she tenderly kissed him back. The kiss was slow and gentle and Pete placed a hand on her leg lightly. Her hands moved upwards to cup his face as they lost themselves in the kiss. Pete slowly moved his hand to the small of her back to pull her a little closer to him. They kept the kiss slow and tender. They just enjoyed the feeling and neither of them wanted to rush.

Once the need for air became too much, they pulled back and rested their foreheads against each others. They kept their eyes closed and their breaths mingled together before suddenly the sound of the doorbell rang through the house.

"That will be your food," she whispered.

"Yeah." Pete nodded slightly as he opened his eyes. "I'll go get it." Addison nodded as well and slowly pulled back so he could answer the door. He made his way into the hallway and got his wallet before he paid for the food.

"It smells nice," she commented as he walked back in.

"It does," Pete agreed as he sat back down and opened one of the boxes.

"What did you order?" Addison leaned forward to look at his food.

"Some noodles and some curry rice. Want some?" He held up the chopsticks with some noodles on them.

She smiled and leaned forward to eat the noodles. "Hmm." She closed her eyes as she ate the noodles. "They're good."

"We can share," he offered as he ate some himself.

"I like that idea." Addison grinned.

Pete smiled softly and rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I don't mind sharing my food with you."

"I can't help it if I'm a big eater."

"You're not even a big eater. I eat more than you do."

"Okay, in front of you I might not be a big eater."

Pete smiled and held some more noodles in front of her mouth. Addison looked at him as she opened her mouth and ate some more noodles. He smiled softly and looked back down into the box.

"God, I feel so hungry," she commented as she swallowed a mouthful of food.

"You just told me half an hour ago that you're not."

"Food makes me hungry."

Pete looked at her and smiled. "Do you want the noodles and I'll eat the rice?"

"We can share both."

"Sure." He nodded and opened the box of rice as well. They shared both of the boxes between them until all the food was gone.

"Hmm, I'm tired now." She smiled contently.

"You're like a baby." Pete smiled as well and leaned his head back against the couch as he watched her.

"Shut up," Addison mumbled and stretched her body out while he smiled and continued to watch her quietly. "I'll sleep well tonight."

"Of course you will, because I'm here."

Addison rolled her eyes and looked at Pete. He smiled and looked back at her, not saying anything. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Pete watched her and they fell into a silence.

"We should go to bed," Addison whispered after a while.

"Okay." He nodded slowly.

"I think you'll need clean sheets, though." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I can do that."

"You can change bed sheets?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I can put new ones on." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay." Addison smiled. Pete gave a smile back before he got up to carry the cartons into the kitchen. She stretched her body out again before she began to turn everything off. Pete threw the cartons into the bin before he walked back into the living room.

"You take your bag up to the spare room and I'll get some spare sheets from my room." Addison looked at Pete.

"Alright." He nodded and picked up his bag in the hallway before he walked upstairs. She turned the lights out and followed him and walked into her bedroom. Pete put his bag into the spare room and walked back outside to get the sheets from Addison.

"Here you go." She smiled and handed the sheets out to him as she walked into the hallway.

"Thanks." He smiled back and took hold of the sheets.

"Night, Pete." Addison leaned closer and softly kissed him. Pete closed his eyes and tenderly kissed her back. "Sleep well," she whispered.

"You too."

Addison smiled softly and slowly pulled back. Pete looked down at her and kept one of his hands on her waist, making no attempt to move. "I'll see you in the morning," she whispered.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded slightly and dropped his hands before he slowly turned to walk back to the spare room.

Addison watched him before she called out quietly. "Pete."

"Yes?" He turned his head to look back at her.

"You know, the bed isn't made and mine is."

"I know." Pete turned back so he faced her again and held up the sheets slightly.

"Well, seeing as my bed is made, maybe you could sleep there tonight and make your bed in the morning," she suggested.

"I could do that." He smiled softly.

"Come on then." Addison grinned. "You won't need anything to sleep in." Pete smiled and took a step closer before he reached out for her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before they stumbled into her bedroom and shut the door for their night together.

* * *

><p>So, we thought we'd spice things up a little here for you guys. Hoped you enjoyed! Please, leave us a little review on your thoughts :)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

* * *

><p>Pete woke up the next morning to another body shifting against his and he opened his eyes tiredly to find Addison's face buried into his neck, her eyes still closed. She let out a sigh and stretched her body out before she curled it back up again. He slid his hand to her back underneath the blanket and closed his eyes again as he held her close.<p>

"I have to go to work," she whispered.

"Not yet." He shook his head lightly and pulled her even closer.

"Soon." Addison sighed.

"When do you finish?"

"Six." She moved her head so she could look at him. Pete nodded and brushed some hair from her face as he looked down at her. "I'll have to ring Alba's nursery," she whispered.

"Can't she stay home with me?"

"That's what I meant. I'll ring them to say she won't be in this week."

"Oh, good." Pete smiled softly.

"She'd like that as well."

"I can't wait for her to wake up."

"We have about another ten minutes before she does." Addison smiled.

Pete smiled as well. "We better make them count then."

"Hmm, we should."

He smiled and looked down into her eyes as he brushed his hands through her hair before he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her mouth. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the kiss they shared. Pete pulled back slowly after a few seconds and looked down at her.

"I need to shower," she whispered.

He gave a small sigh and nodded his head at her. "Okay."

"You could come with me." Addison leaned closer and kissed him again.

Pete smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her. "Sounds good to me." Addison grinned and slowly made her way into her bathroom. Pete watched her before he got out of bed as well and followed her. They enjoyed their morning shower together before they made their way back into Addison's room to get dressed.

"Is there anything you want for dinner tonight?" Pete asked as he put on his jeans. "I thought I could cook."

"Anything is fine." Addison smiled softly.

"Okay." He nodded. "I might take Alba shopping."

"You better take her in her buggy then."

"I will." He nodded again and gave a smile.

"Good." Addison smiled. "She likes to run off."

"Good to know." Pete smiled back. "I'll keep that in mind."

"She's a monster at times. Just be thankful you haven't experienced one of her tantrums yet."

"I'll be fine." He looked at her.

"If you have any problems call me, okay?"

"We'll be fine," he assured her.

"I know you just haven't had her for a whole day before." Addison looked at him.

"I know that, but I can handle her." Pete looked back at her.

"I trust you and I know she's going to be safe, but I still worry."

"If there are any problems, I'll call you."

"Thank you." Addison smiled softly. "I'll go get Alba ready and we'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." Pete nodded. She kissed him quickly before she turned and left her bedroom. Pete watched her before he walked downstairs to make breakfast.

"Alba, are you awake, baby?" Addison asked softly as she walked into her daughter's bedroom. The little girl was still under her covers but nodded her head at Addison as she walked inside. "Come on, it's time to get up," Addison smiled as she knelt down by Alba's bed. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Surpwise?" Her eyes widened and she sat up.

"Yes, but you've got to get dressed like a good girl."

Alba pouted. "What surpwise, mummy?"

"If I tell you it's not a surprise." Addison smiled and tapped Alba's nose, softly. The little girl gave a sigh before she slid out of bed with her teddy in one hand. "Do you want to wear a dress today?" Addison asked her daughter and stood up.

"Yes!" She smiled up at her mother. "Red one!"

"Okay." She chose a white long sleeve top to get under the red dress and white tights for Alba to wear.

Alba grinned happily and let Addison brush her hair before she took hold of her teddy. "Can I have my surpwise now?"

"Close your eyes." Addison reached out and picked her daughter up.

"Why?" She frowned.

"To get your surprise."

"Is it big?" Alba did as her mother told her and closed her eyes.

"Yes." Addison nodded and made her way down the stairs. Alba grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. Addison lips curved into a smile and she walked into the kitchen. "Open your eyes, baby."

Alba did as Addison said and her whole face lit up as she saw who was standing in front of her. "Dada!" Alba squealed and bounced in Addison's arms, excitedly.

"Hey, baby." Pete grinned and reached out for his daughter.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Alba yelled and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a few kisses on her hair. "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you twoo, dada."

Pete smiled and kissed her a few more times as he hugged her.

"Are you staying?" Alba looked up at Pete.

"For the whole week." He nodded.

"Forever?" she asked, innocently.

Pete smiled softly as he looked at her before he gave a sigh. "No, baby, until next Sunday."

"Oh." Alba's face fell.

"But that's still long, and we get to spend lots of time together this week. Every day."

"Every day?" Her face lit up.

"Yeah." Pete nodded. "You mum's at work, so it'll be just you and me all day."

"I've got to go to now." Addison glanced at the clock. "Give me a kiss, Alba." Alba turned as she sat on Pete's hip and gave her mum a quick kiss. "Be a good girl for daddy, no tantrums. I'll see you tonight. I love you." Addison kissed Alba's forehead.

"Wove you too, mama."

Addison smiled softly and looked at Pete. "Call me, okay? I'll see you tonight. Have fun."

"I will." He nodded. "Have a good day." Addison grabbed hold of her bag before she left the house and left them alone. "So, how about breakfast first?" Pete smiled at his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Addison called as she walked into her house that night. "I'm home." She slid her shoes off and made her way into the living room. As she walked in she saw Pete sat on the couch with Alba led against his chest tiredly as they watched one of her favourite Disney movies. "Aww, are you tired, baby?" Addison leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Alba's head.<p>

"No." Alba smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Can mummy have a cuddle?" Addison held her arms out. The little girl nodded and reached up for her mother. Addison picked her daughter up, cuddled her close and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you today."

"I missed you twoo, mummy." Alba wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Did you have fun with daddy?" Addison asked and walked around to sit on the couch.

"Yes." She grinned and pulled back to look at her mother. "We pwayed hworse, and did shopping and I helped cooking."

"Have you been a good girl?"

"Mhm." Alba nodded her head and turned to look at Pete for approval.

"She has." Pete nodded.

"Good." Addison smiled and kissed Alba's forehead. "Have you eaten yet?"

"We were waiting for you." Pete got up from the couch. "The table is all set."

"What are you cooked?" Addison stood up as well.

"Lasagne!" Alba giggled.

"Yummy." Addison smiled and placed Alba in her chair.

"I helped." She grinned as she watched Pete put some on each plate.

"Then it'll taste extra yummy."

"Oh it will," Pete agreed. "I'm pretty sure that's one of my best lasagne so far, thanks to Alba." Addison smiled and picked up her knife and fork. The three of them all began to eat and Alba immediately got some of it on her cheek.

Once they had finished dinner, Addison began to clear the table. Pete helped her while Alba settled back in front of the TV.

"Right madam." Addison looked at her daughter once the table was clear. "It's bath time."

"No," she whined.

"Yes, come on." Addison held a hand out to her daughter. Alba sighed but gave in and took hold of her hand. "You can cuddle with me and daddy and have two stories tonight."

"Yes!" She grinned and skipped up the stairs. Addison smiled and followed her daughter.

Once Alba had finally given in to sleep that night and was lying in her bed dreaming peacefully, Pete and Addison made their way back downstairs and into the living room.

"Did she wear you out today?" Addison looked at Pete once they were settled.

"A little," he admitted. "It's been a while since Jess was that little, but I enjoyed it."

"Good," she smiled, "because you've got her all week and all night one day."

"I know." He smiled softly.

"I have one day off this week."

"When?"

"Thursday."

"Maybe we could do lunch one day?"

"Sounds good." She smiled softly.

Pete smiled as well and looked down at her. "You know, I was so busy with Alba all day, I kind of forgot to put the sheets on the bed in the spare room."

"Oh really?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He smiled softly and nodded. "I mean, I could go and put them on now."

"Hmm, you could," she agreed.

"Do you want me to?"

"No. Do you?"

"No." He shook his head. "I don't."

"Then don't." She smiled softly.

Pete smiled as well and looked down at her. "There's something I want you to know.

"Yes?"

"I just…the things I say to you, I mean them. And when I kiss you or touch you, it means something as well." Pete looked at her seriously. "I just don't want you to think that you're just some woman to me, because you're not."

"I know," Addison whispered and nodded. "I can feel it."

Pete looked at her and nodded as well. "Good." He smiled softly.

"But what do we do now?"

"I don't know." He gave a small sigh. "I want to give this a try."

"How will we do it?" She looked at him and reached out for his hand.

"We have to try and make as much as time for each other as possible." He covered her hand with both of his.

"We do." She nodded.

"We can do this."

"We can?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah." Pete nodded. "But that doesn't mean that I won't miss you like crazy."

"I'll miss you too," she whispered. Pete gave a small sigh and leaned down to peck her lips softly. "We'd only see each other once a month," she murmured and cuddled into his side.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that really enough to have a relationship?"

"People have long distance relationships."

"Do they see each other once a month?"

"I don't know."

Addison gave a small sigh and nodded her head.

"I'd move if I could."

"I know."

"If you don't want to do this, just tell me. It doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you alone, but still."

"I want to do this." Addison pulled back and looked at Pete. "I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"That it won't work."

"It will."

"What about the girls?"

"What about them?"

"How will they cope with us having a long distance relationship? How will it affect them if we broke up?"

"Us having a long distance relationship won't change much for them."

"And if we brake up?" she spoke quietly.

Pete gave a small sigh. "I don't know."

"I really enjoyed our two week weeks together, it was the best relationship I've ever had," she admitted.

He smiled softly at her words. "I know," he spoke quietly.

"I want it to be like that again. I want us to be able to spend time together."

"Come to LA with me."

"Pete, I can't just move like that."

"Then take your time."

Addison looked at him in silence. Pete looked back at her before he stole a soft kiss. "That's so much to ask," she whispered.

"I know." He glanced down. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know, Pete. I won't know anyone in LA and I'll need to find a job…"

"I shouldn't have said that."

She nodded slightly and looked at him. Pete nodded as well and didn't say anything. "We'll…we'll work it out," she whispered.

"Yeah."

Addison reached out and squeezed his hand. Pete gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand back. "Do you want to go to bed?" she asked, softly.

"Yeah." He smiled softly and nodded. "Let's go." They switched everything off downstairs before they made their way up to her bedroom. Pete stripped down to his boxers and put his clothes on a chair before he sat down on the bed. Addison changed into her pyjamas before she crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He smiled softly and put one of his hands on top of hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"It's not your fault."

"Kind of is." She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"No." Pete shook his head. "It's not."

"It is."

"No." He turned so he could look at her. "Stop blaming yourself."

"It's alright. I know it's my fault." Addison shrugged.

"No," Pete repeated and cupped her face with his hands. "This is not your fault, Addison, okay?"

"I'm fine with it. I know this is my fault."

"But it's not." He leaned closer so he could kiss her.

"It is," she mumbled against his lips and pulled him closer.

"No," he whispered and pushed her back softly until her back came in contact with the mattress.

"I caused this whole situation." Addison nodded.

"I knocked you up, so technically I caused it."

"Hmm, good point," she whispered and kissed him again. Pete smiled against her lips and kissed her back as he hovered above her. Addison pulled him as close as possible before they enjoyed another night together.

* * *

><p>AN: So, has that chapter made all of you happy? Obviously they still have a way to go, but they're on the right track now!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I apologise I didn't have time to update yesterday and when I did I wasn't on wi-fi and it's awkward to update when on my USB modem. I will update the other three stories tomorrow so that you're not missing out on any updates.

* * *

><p><em>Wishing that I'd realised what I had when you were mine<em>

* * *

><p>Pete looked around him as he entered the halls of the hospital the next day. He instantly spotted Addison stood at the nurses' station with another guy. He slowed down instantly and watched them as he slowly continued to walk. Addison laughed at the guy and shook her head before she wrote something down in a patient's file and handed it to a nurse. The guy grinned as he said something else to her and placed a hand on her arm as he laughed. Addison raised an eyebrow and turned her head to look at him. He continued to grin and nudged her side before he turned to his own file. Another laugh left Addison's lips and she shook her head once more. It was obvious just by looking at them that they were close.<p>

"Shut up." Addison laughed and shoved the guy.

"Make me." He smirked and continued to write in his chart

"You are such an evil man, Dr. Spoof."

"You love it." The doctor smiled before he handed his chart to one of the nurses behind his desk as well.

"So I have you believing," Addison commented and leaned against the nurses' station.

"Hey." Pete cleared his throat as he walked closer and looked between the two of them.

Addison turned her head and her lips curved into a huge grin as she saw him. "Pete."

He gave a soft smile as he looked at her. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, it's fine." She shook her head. "I didn't think you'd be here yet. Did Alba go to nursery okay when you dropped her off?"

"She didn't really want to stay there, but I told her I'd pick her up again soon."

"Did she cry?"

"No, she was fine."

"Really? Wow." Addison looked at Pete shocked.

"I promised to pick her up again soon." He looked back at her.

"So do I but she still cries."

"Maybe it's easier for her to part with me," he joked.

"So long as she's okay."

Pete nodded before he eyed the doctor next to Addison. "If you're still busy I can just wait in the canteen."

"Nope, I'm free." She smiled softly. "Let's go."

"Okay." He nodded again. Addison linked her arm through his as they made their way to the canteen. They waited in line to get their food before they found and empty table and sat down.

"I'm starving," Addison commented as she stabbed her fork into her food.

"You always are." Pete took a bite of his salad. "I need to feed you more often."

"You do," she agreed and nodded. "I haven't felt this hungry since I was pregnant with Alba." Pete slowly lifted his head from his food and looked at her in silence. "What?" Addison asked and looked at him, mid-chew.

"You're not pregnant, right?"

"What? No," she scoffed. "You've knocked me up once. You're not doing it again."

"We only just started sleeping together again."

"I'm _not_ pregnant, Pete." Addison looked at him.

"Alright." Pete looked back down at his salad

"You don't seriously think I am, do you?"

"I was just wondering." He shrugged. "You never told me about any guys before me or after."

"There were no guys after you. The fact that I'm a mum scared them off." Addison looked at her food and stabbed it with her fork.

"No one?"

"I went on a few first dates but that was it." She shrugged. "None went any further than the main meal."

Pete nodded and ate some more of his food. "You didn't introduce me to your friend at the nurse station."

"Joe? He's another attending here." She gave a shrug and glanced at Pete.

"You seemed...close."

"We're good friends." She nodded. "He's been there for me since I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh." Pete nodded slightly and looked back down at his salad.

"He made sure I was eating while at work. He made me take my breaks and stay on my break longer than I should. He's been really good."

"Sounds great."

"Are you jealous?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be jealous?" He didn't look up at her as he stabbed his salad.

"You are so jealous." She laughed. "You're jealous of Joe. He's married, Pete, _happily_ married."

"Can't be that happy given the way he looks at you."

"He's gay." Addison laughed again.

Pete glanced up at her before he looked back down at his food. "Didn't seem gay to me," he mumbled.

"Well, he is. He's _so_ gay." She grinned. "You don't have to be jealous."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"It's just…" Pete sighed and looked up at her. "That should have been me. I should have been there to make sure you were eating properly. To make sure you got enough rest. It was me who was supposed to take care of you. There are all these people in your life who were there when I wasn't. And now…now that I finally have you again, you're here and I'm in LA. And I mean this…this Joe guy he gets to see you every day. And I don't. So yeah…I'm jealous."

"Oh, Pete," she spoke softly and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry." She looked at him, sincerely.

"It's not your fault." He looked back at her.

"I have photos and videos," she offered.

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"I wish you had been there."

"Yeah, me too." He gave a small smile. "So...he's really gay, yeah?" Pete tried to sound casual as he took another bite.

"He's really gay." She nodded.

"Okay then." He smiled softly.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I know." Pete nodded slightly.

"I've managed to get tomorrow off. I thought Alba could go to nursery in the morning so we have time together and then we'll get her in the afternoon."

"Sounds good." He smiled softly.

"What would you like to do with our morning together?"

"Hmm, personally I'm happy with spending it in bed." Pete smirked and leaned closer over the table. Addison laughed softly and stole a quick kiss. "We can do whatever you want to do."

"I really don't mind."

"Hmm, we'll decide in the morning then." Pete leaned forward and quickly stole another kiss.

"Sounds good." Addison smiled softly. Pete smiled as well and leaned back into his chair. "Enjoying your lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah." He smiled softly. "It's quite good for hospital food."

"I've had better."

"Definitely," he agreed.

"What was Jess' birth like?" Addison suddenly asked.

"Jess' birth?" Pete looked at her, surprised. "Well, it was a natural birth, but quite a long one."

"How long?"

"About twelve hours. I left work around noon to get Anna to the hospital and Jess came just after midnight."

"Wow that was a long labour."

"Yeah, it was." Pete nodded.

"How did Anna cope?" Addison asked and looked at Pete.

"During labour?" He looked at her. "Well, she pretty much spent the twelve hours yelling at everything and everyone."

"Some women are like that." She nodded and sipped on her water. "Did she not get any drugs?"

"She didn't want any until it was too late."

"You both must have been so relieved for Jess to finally arrive."

"I was." Pete smiled softly at the memory. "She was so beautiful."

"Who did she look like when she was born?"

"She was perfect, she still is. Her eyes were a lot lighter than they are now and she had so much hair."

Addison laughed softly at the image. "Sounds cute."

"I can show you pictures some time." He smiled softly.

"I'd like that." She nodded.

"I'll show you next time you're in LA."

"Sounds good." Addison smiled softly. "How did Anna die?" she asked, softly.

"She had a haemorrhage in her brain. When they found it, it was too late to operate."

"Oh my god," Addison gasped. "In her brain? How did it happen?"

"I don't know." he shook his head.

"That must have been so awful."

"It was a difficult time." He nodded.

"I can't imagine losing the one I love." She shook her head.

"What Anna and I had was...complicated."

"Complicated?" Addison looked at Pete. "How?"

"We were young when we got married. Too young, probably. I asked her because it felt like the next step in our relationship. We grew apart. We thought a baby would bring us closer together, so we tried for one and we got Jess. But I don't think it would have worked out. Of course I wish she was still here but more for Jess' sake than for my own. She deserves to have a mum in her life."

"So, if Anna was alive, would you still be with her?"

"No." Pete shook his head slightly. "The pregnancy made us grow even further apart rather than bringing us closer."

"Why?"

"I don't really know." He gave a small sigh. "Anna changed. She always lived for her job. She hated not being able to work full time anymore. I could barely get her to rest. We just stopped seeing each other kind of. She stopped talking to me. She wouldn't let me touch her. She just changed. Or maybe I just never got to know that side of her before." He paused and gave a small sigh. "I mean, she was great. She really was and that's something I've always told Jess, and it's the truth. I guess we just weren't made for each other."

Addison nodded and squeezed Pete's hand. Pete looked at Addison and gave her a soft smile. "Do you miss her?" she asked, quietly.

"I wish she could have been there for Jess."

"But do _you_ miss her?"

"Are you trying to make me sound like a horrible person?" He forced a small smile on his lips. "Honestly, I don't know. I did at the beginning, and I still do at times now. It's not always easy raising a teenage girl by yourself."

"I just want you to be honest with me, Pete. I need to know."

"I miss her as a person, as the mother of my daughter. I don't miss her as my wife." Pete looked at her sincerely.

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"She wasn't the one for me." He watched her.

"I get that. I would have liked to have met her," Addison admitted.

"You would?" He looked up at her.

"She's Jess' mother."

"She is. Jess looks up to you." Pete looked at her.

"She does?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I can tell."

"She hardly knows me."

"I can tell by the way she looks at you, and talks to you and she loves spending time with you."

"I don't want her to feel left out." Addison shrugged. "I enjoy spending time with her."

"That's nice."

"Does she have a mum role model?"

"Not really." Pete shook his head. "I mean there's my mum and there's Lindsey, but that's it."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"She's close with them."

"That's good."

Pete nodded and gave her a smile. "The other week she dragged me out to find her an outfit to wear to her friend's birthday party, but it ended up in a disaster and she said she wished you were there to help her instead of me."

"She should have said when she was here. I would have taken her shopping."

"Maybe next time."

"I could take her shopping when we come to LA? Buy her some dresses so she has some ready."

Pete smiled softly as he looked at Addison. "I'm sure she'd like that."

"Me too." Addison smiled. Pete smiled softly and took hold of Addison's hand that was led on the table. "I don't want to go back," she sighed.

"I don't want you to go back." He laced his fingers with hers. "I wish we could just leave."

"Me too."

"How about we just sneak you out?" Pete smirked. She laughed softly and leaned closer to kiss him. He smiled softly against her lips and placed his other hand on her cheek.

"I should really go." She sighed.

"Okay," Pete whispered and softly kissed her again.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." He nodded.

"Bye." Addison kissed him again before she stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not feeling this chapter at all. I'd rather it had been rewritten but that's not possible right now. Thoughts?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I know, I know. I _suck_. I totally forgot, I'll be honest. Being back in college has pickled my brain. I _will_ update this Saturday and Sunday as usual, I promise.

* * *

><p><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>

* * *

><p>Pete smiled softly at his daughter as he carried two plates of pasta into the living room before he set them down on the coffee table. He had been home for nearly two days and Jessica had only been home for a few hours.<p>

"So." He smiled as he sat down on the couch. "Tell me about your trip."

"It's was amazing!" Jessica grinned and began to talk excitedly. Pete smiled as he listened to her excited talking and ate his pasta as he did. "Can we go next year, dad? Please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeee," Jessica begged.

"We'll see, pumpkin."

"We could take Addison and Alba. We'd have so much fun." She grinned.

"We could." Pete nodded. "We'll see, maybe in summer."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee, "Jessica begged. "Please, dad."

"I'll have to talk to Addison about it."

"But you'll think about it?" Jessica looked at him hopefully.

"I'll think about it." He smiled softly and finished his dinner.

"Yay!"

Pete rolled his eyes at his daughter and put down his spoon before he leaned back into the couch and looked at Jessica. "Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." He paused as he watched Jessica look at him curiously. "First of all, I want you to know that you come first with me and I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with, okay?" He looked back at her.

"Okay…" Jessica gave him a weird look.

"Okay." Pete gave a soft smile before his face grew serious again. "What would you say if Addison and I would try to be in a relationship again?"

"That would be cool." She smiled.

"Really?" Pete looked at her surprised.

"Yes." She nodded. "We could be closer to them then."

"Yeah." He nodded at her. "So you don't mind?"

"No. I'd love it." Her lips curved into a grin. "We'd be like… like a family."

Pete smiled softly at the happy look on her face. "Yeah...we would."

"We could go shopping every weekend then."

"Well, one of us would have to move first," he pointed out

"Oh. Aren't you going to?" She looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"We've talked about it, but there are still a lot of things to figure out yet. There's you and Alba, and we both have good jobs."

"Oh." Jessica's face fell.

"Maybe, eventually, it's just not that easy."

"But, how will you have a relationship?" Her face twisted into confusion once again. "You can't go on dates or anything."

"Well, it won't be easy. We won't see each other as often as other couples. But, I just really want to try. I really like her."

"Oh," Jessica spoke quietly.

"Do you want us to move, Jess?" Pete looked at his daughter.

"I want us all to live together," she admitted.

"I want that too."

"Then why can't we?" she asked. "It can't be that hard. You have a daughter together already, you know each other. All one of you has to do is find another job and then move."

"Addison has friends there, a brother. And you go to school here, you have friends, family here."

"But they're our family." Her voice was quiet. "Alba's my sister."

"I know that, pumpkin, but if we moved there, you'd have to start new. And that's going to be very hard. You'd have to go to a new school, find new friends and you'll barely see your old ones. I don't want to try and talk you out of it; I'm just worried about you."

"And you're not worried that Alba and I only see each other once a month?" she asked angrily.

"I don't like it, and it's not ideal, but it feels like the best solution right now."

"Really?" Jessica looked at Pete. "One of your daughters and your girlfriend is in a different state to us. We're living separate lives, dad."

"I'm not happy about that, Jessica."

"Then why can't one of you move?"

"I just told you why."

"You're just making things more complicated." She could feel the angry tears build up.

"I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"Yeah, well, us all being parted isn't what's best."

"Us moving to the other side of the country isn't what's best for you either."

"We should be together." Jessica looked at her father.

"We're trying to figure something out."

"It's not good enough," she whispered and stood up before she made her way to her room. Pete sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly

Jessica jumped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow as she tried to hold her tears back. She grasped hold of her pillow with one hand before she angrily punched it. Suddenly, she sat up and grabbed hold of her phone before she dialled a number. She pressed the phone to her ear angrily as she waited for the other person to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Addison's voice floated down the line.

"What you're doing is not fair!" Jessica instantly blurted out. "It's not fair, okay?" She could feel the tears stream down her cheeks.

"_What?"_ Addison frowned. _"Jess?"_

"All you think of is yourselves. We're a family and what you're doing isn't fair to us," she sobbed.

"_Je__ss, calm down, take deep breaths, okay?"_

"No!" She nearly yelled. "I don't want to take deep breaths. I want us to be together. I want to see my sister every day, not once a month. I don't want us to live separate lives."

"_Jess, you need to calm down right now so I can understand you clearly."_

Jessica leaned down against the headboard of her bed angrily as she stared ahead of her, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"_Jess, shh,"_ Addison tried to soothe the teenager. _"Now tell me what's wrong."_

"I hate this."She sniffed, her eyes red from her crying.

"_The distance? Me too."_ Addison sighed, softly.

"Then why can't one of you do something about it? It's really not that hard. He says he likes you and he wants to be with you. Why can't we just move?" Her voice was still quivered.

"_I still have to work two months even if I resign from my job. The move couldn't happen instantly."_

"But you haven't even resigned yet and neither has dad. You're just making everything more complicated," she hiccupped.

"_Jess, you have to write a letter of resignation. We'd need to write that letter before we can resign."_

"Well, have you started writing that letter? No! Dad hasn't. You don't even want us to be together. You're not even trying. You keep saying you're trying to figure it out but that's a lie. Nothing's going to change."

"_You have no idea how much I want us to be together, but we can't rush into things. Your dad and I have only just got together."_

"But what about Alba and I?"

"_We will be together, you just have to be patient. If we rush, things could go wrong."_

"But you don't even have a plan. You don't even know if you're ever going to move. Or who's going to move. You have nothing figured out so how am I meant to believe you?"

"_Jess, you just have to trust us, okay?"_

Jessica was quiet for a moment before she sniffed again. "Fine," she spoke quietly.

"_I promise you, Jess, in four months at the most, we'll be together, okay?"_

"Really?"

"_Really."_ Addison nodded.

"Okay." Jessica nodded as well and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"_Oh, Jess__."_ Addison sighed as she heard the quaver in Jessica's voice.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." She sniffed and her eyes filled with tears once again.

"_It's fine, it really is. I want you to talk to me. I want you to tell me how you feel. Can you promise me that?"_

"I'm just going to annoy you."

"_You won't annoy me, I promise you."_ Addison smiled softly.

"Are you sure?"

"_I'm very sure."_

"Okay," Jessica sniffed and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"_You can call me whenever you want to, Jess."_

"Thank you," she spoke quietly.

"_Anytime." _Addison smiled softly.

"Can you give Alba a kiss from me?"

"_I will, don't worry."_

"Okay." She nodded slightly. "Thank you."

"_Anytime."_

"I'll see you soon then, I guess."

"_You__ will. We'll be there before you know it."_

"I hope so." She gave a smile. "Bye, Addison."

"_Bye, Jess."_ Addison smiled softly and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Addison took a deep breath as she walked along the hallway of the hospital and knocked on the Chief's door.<p>

"Come in," his low voice called her inside.

She opened the door and walked in. "I came to gave you this." She handed him a white envelope.

The chief took hold of it and looked down at the envelope before he frowned. "What is this, Addison?"

"Everything is explained in there."

He took the letter out of the envelope before he frowned even more. "A letter of resignation?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "I'm resigning."

"Why would you do that?" He looked up at her.

"Because I'm moving to LA."

"LA? What are you doing in LA, Addison?"

"Alba's dad and sister live there."

"But..." The chief sighed. "Addison you are the best, and you know it. This hospital is going to suffer from losing you. I can get you a better contract if you want, more doctors, better machines, more money."

"Can you get me my family here?" she asked, quietly.

He sighed again as he looked up at her. "Is there no other way?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "There is no other way. I should have done this before Alba was born."

"And you are really sure about this?" He looked at her with a concerned expression.

"More than sure." She wore a look of determination on her face. "I can get a job at a private practice. I'll have more time with the girls then."

The chief gave another defeated sigh. "If that's what you want, I understand."

"It's what is best for my daughter. I have to do right by her."

"You have to be happy as well."

"I will be happy. I know I will."

The chief nodded as he looked up at her. "If you ever change your mind, our doors will be open."

"I know." Addison nodded as well. "I won't change my mind."

"Just in case."

"If I change my mind you'll be the first to know."

"Good." He gave a soft smile. Addison smiled back before she turned to leave. The chief sighed softly as he watched her walk out of his office and back to work.

* * *

><p>So, has that made you all happy?<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: *ducks from the flying objects I'm sure you're throwing at me for not updating for a week* Life took over unfortuantly :/ I _will_ update next weekend, I promise!

* * *

><p><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

* * *

><p>Jessica and Alba were upstairs, playing in Alba's new room, when Pete carried two cups of coffee into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Addison. She smiled in thanks and accepted her cup before she took a sip.<p>

"Jess was going to go to a birthday party this afternoon, but she cancelled because she wanted to spend the time with Alba." Pete smiled softly before he sipped on his coffee as well.

"She shouldn't have cancelled. She's got all week with Alba."

"There was no use in arguing with her."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "There's something we need to talk about."

"Oh, okay." Pete looked down at her.

"I've resigned from the hospital."

"You've resigned?" He looked at her surprised.

"I have." She nodded. "I have a month left."

"But...I thought your job is what kept you in New York."

Addison shrugged and looked at Pete.

"So what are you saying?" He looked back at her. "Are you thinking about moving?"

"I'm not thinking about it." She shook her head.

Pete frowned slightly. "Then why have you resigned?"

"I'm not thinking about moving because I _am_ moving." She watched his face for his reaction.

Pete looked at her and opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, we'll move here if you want us to."

"I...of course I want you to."

"Really?" Her eyes searched his face. "You don't seem too happy."

"No, I am." Pete shook his head and smiled. "I just, didn't expect it."

"I need to look for a house close by. Maybe you can help me?"

"Of course." He nodded. "I'll help."

"Okay." Addison smiled softly. "I haven't told Alba yet."

"She'll be over the moon." Pete smiled as well.

"They both will."

"I am, too." He looked down at her before he cupped her face with his hands and softly pressed his lips to hers. Addison smiled and tenderly kissed him. Pete pulled back slowly but kept his face close to hers. "You want this too, right?"

"Of course I do." She nodded.

"Okay." Pete nodded as well. "Good."

"I'll start sending some things as soon as I'm home."

"Sure." He nodded again. "I can fly over one weekend and help you pack if you want."

"It's fine. I'll get Archer to do that."

"I don't mind coming."

"I need you here to make sure my stuff comes in one piece." She smiled softly.

"Fine." Pete smiled back and looked down at their hands as he took hold of hers.

"We only have to wait a month."

He grinned as he looked up at her before he leaned forward and stole another kiss. "Thank you for doing this," he whispered.

"Jess is right, we should be together."

"I know, it's just, the last time I mentioned it you didn't seem too thrilled about the idea."

"I needed time to think," she admitted and looked at him.

"And you're sure now?"

"I'm more than sure. We should celebrate tonight," she whispered.

"We should," he agreed.

"I can't wait." She grinned. Pete smirked at her and softly kissed her again. "We should tell the girls," Addison whispered.

"We should." He nodded. "I'll go get them." She smiled softly and watched him go upstairs to get the girls. He returned a few minutes later with Alba on his hip and Jessica walking after them. Jessica sat down on the couch next to Addison and looked at her dad.

"Do you want to tell them?" Pete looked at Addison.

"Okay." Addison grinned. "Alba and I are going to move here."

"Seriously?" A huge grin spread across Jessica's lips.

"Seriously." Addison nodded. "We'll move here in a month and look for a house."

"Oh my god that's like the best thing ever." She grinned and bounced slightly as she sat. Addison laughed softly as she watched the teenager. Alba sat on Pete's lap and watched them confused.

"We're going to move here closer to daddy." Addison looked at her daughter.

"We can be together every day." Pete looked down at Alba and smiled.

"You can play with Jess whenever you want," Addison added.

Alba's eyes widened as she looked at them. "We live here?"

"Yes." Addison smiled. "We'll live here."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Alba squealed and clapped her hands excitedly before she jumped into Jessica's arms. Addison laughed softly as she watched the two girls hug.

"We can be together every day!" Alba talked excitedly.

"We can." Jessica smiled. Alba giggled before she turned to hug Pete tightly as well.

"We'll move here next month," Addison told the girls.

"I can't wait." Jessica grinned happily as she watched them.

"You can help use choose a house." Addison looked at Jessica.

"I live here!" Alba looked at her mother.

"No, baby." Addison shook her head. "We'll have our own house, but we'll be really close."

"But I want to live here! My new rwoom!"

"You'll have a new room in our house."

"But daddy and Jess live here."

"And we'll in another house, like we do now except we'll be closer."

"We can still see each other every day, I promise." Pete looked down at his daughter.

"I stway here."

"You can, at times, but you and mummy are going to live really close."

"No, stwayyy," the three year old whined.

"Right, let's discuss that when we get to it."

Addison gave a sigh and looked at Pete. He was just about to say something else when suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door. They all looked at the door before Pete got up to answer it.

He pulled it open and looked surprised. "Mum, dad, I didn't know you were coming."

"We though we'd surprise you." Clara smiled at her son and hugged him.

"Well it sure is a surprise." He hugged his mother back.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"No you're not. Alba and Addison are here." He closed the door behind them.

"They are?" Clara smiled.

"They are. They're in the living room." Pete pointed.

She instantly turned and made her way into the living room. "Hello, Alba," she spoke softly. The little girl looked up at her grandmother and gave a shy smile.

"Say hello, Alba," Addison encouraged.

"Hi," she spoke quietly before she buried her face into Jessica's side.

"How about a cuddle for your grandmother?" Addison looked at her daughter. Alba peeked at Clara with one eye before she smiled sheepishly and nodded her head. Addison smiled softly and watched Alba give Clara a hug.

She wrapped her arms around her neck before she pulled back to look at her. "Muffins?"

"Alba," Addison lightly scaled.

"No, it's alright." Clara smiled softly. "I'm sorry, sweetie. If I had known you were here I would have brought some." Alba pouted and looked up at her grandmother. "I'll bake you some next week, how does that sound?" Alba grinned instantly. Clara smiled softly and kissed Alba's forehead before she put her back down.

"How long have you been here?" Clara sat down on one of the futons.

"A few days." Addison looked at Clara.

Clara nodded and smiled softly before she looked up at her son. "Could you get me a glass of water, Pete?"

"I didn't know you were coming, nana." Jessica smiled.

"We thought we'd surprise you." Clara smiled back at her granddaughter.

"How long are you staying?"

"Oh a couple of hours, maybe. We don't want to bother you too long. Did you have plans?"

"No." Jessica shook her head. "We could all go to the beach." She smiled.

"Beach!" Alba squealed.

"Later." Addison looked at her daughter. "You've got to have lunch first."

"How long are you going to stay then?" Clara looked at Addison.

"Five more days."

"That's not too bad." She nodded.

"No, it's not," Addison agreed.

"We live here." Alba grinned at Clara.

"You do?" Clara smiled at the little girl. "I thought you lived in New York, don't you?"

"We live here now."

"You do?" The older woman looked at Jessica before she turned to Addison.

"We're moving here next month," Addison explained.

"That's great." Clara smiled at her.

"It is," Addison agreed and smiled.

"When did you decide? Pete hasn't even mentioned it to us."

"I only told him today."

"Oh." She smiled softly. "Have you already found a place here?"

"No." Addison shook her head. Clara nodded slightly before she turned back to her granddaughters. Pete walked back in at that moment with Clara's water. Richard followed him out of the kitchen and sat down next to his wife.

"So," Richard smiled. "What's new?"

"Well, Addison and Alba are going to move here next month." Pete smiled as he sat down on the couch.

"Really?" Richard turned his head and looked at Addison.

"They just told me." Clara smiled softly.

"Well, that is a surprise." Richard smiled softly.

"We live here!" Alba repeated again and giggled in Jessica's arms.

"Not yet." Addison looked at her daughter.

"I stway here." Alba looked back at her.

"No baby." Addison shook her head.

"You just have to go back to New York one more time and then you come back here and you stay forever," Jessica spoke quietly as she looked down at the little girl.

"It's just a month, Petal." Addison smiled softly. Alba sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she leaned back against Jessica's chest. "Come here." Addison held her arms out. The little girl just pouted and shook her head. "Don't you want a cuddle?" Alba sighed again before she slid off Jessica's lap and slowly walked over to her mother. Addison picked her daughter up, kissed her forehead and cuddled her close.

Clara smiled softly as she looked at them and took a sip of her water. "So what else is new?"

"Nothing." Jessica shrugged.

"Nothing?" She raised her eyebrow. "How's school?"

"Alright."

"Okay." She nodded slightly. Jessica nodded as well and smiled.

"So, do you have any plans for next week then?" Richard looked at them.

"Dad has plans." Jessica grinned.

"I just thought I'd take the girls up to the amusement parks in Malibu, and maybe Venice beach, depends on the weather." Pete shrugged. "And Addison and Jessica have made plans to go shopping."

"Sounds nice." Clara smiled.

"Jess has a thing for these kind of things." Pete smiled as well.

"So long as she enjoys herself."

"She does." He nodded and took a sip of his drink.


	24. Chapter 24

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

* * *

><p>Pete smiled softly as he walked into the kitchen the next day and saw Addison stood at the sink, doing the washing up.<p>

"You know you don't have to do that." He walked closer.

"I don't mind." Addison smiled softly. Pete smiled as well and wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Hmm, where are the girls?" she asked, quietly.

"They're watching a movie in the living room."

"We could take a walk?" she suggested and looked at him.

"We could, on the beach." Pete nodded.

"I like the sound of that." Addison smiled softly and dried her hands.

"Let's go." He smiled as well.

She slid her hands into his, told the girls where they were going and then made their way to the beach. Pete linked their fingers together as they began to walk in the sand and smiled down at her softly.

"In a month's time I'll be able to do this whenever I want to." She smiled.

"You will." Pete nodded. "You never really get used to the view."

"Never?"

"Well, maybe a little." He smiled. "But not really, no." Addison smiled softly and looked out to the ocean. "So, do you want to look for a house on the beach?"

"I do." She nodded.

"What if we don't find one?"

"Then I'll have to settle." Addison shrugged.

"I already have a house on the beach, you know."

"_You_ have a house, not me," she pointed out.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged.

"I know." She nodded.

"You could get an apartment for now," he suggested.

"I'm not sure. I'll think about it."

Pete nodded and looked ahead of them as they walked along.

"It's so relaxing here," she commented and leaned into his side.

"It really is," he agreed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I used to run here every morning."

"You run?" She raised an eyebrow amused.

"Yes, I run." He looked back at her. "Why?"

"You just don't seem the type."

"Are you saying I don't look athletic?" Pete looked down at himself.

"Yes." Addison laughed and nodded. Pete frowned as he looked at her and dropped his arm. "Oh, I'm just teasing." She tugged on his arm.

"I have to work out more." He placed a hand on his toned stomach.

"You look fine."

"Yeah, yeah." Pete looked at her.

"Oh, come on." She took hold of his arm and pulled him close. "I was teasing."

"You were serious."

"I was _joking_."

"Alright." Pete nodded and smiled slightly.

"I was joking, Pete, don't worry."

"I'm not. It's fine." He rolled his eyes. "I can take it."

"Good." She smiled and nodded.

"You could use some work out though." He nudged her stomach before he smirked and turned so they could continue to walk.

"Baby flab," she commented and shrugged.

"I was kidding." He rolled his eyes.

"It's true."

"I like it."

"You like my baby flab?" Addison pulled a face at him.

"No, I like you. And you barely have any."

"Hmm, if you say so."

Pete rolled his eyes and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek while Addison let out a contented sigh and looked a head of them. Pete wrapped his arm back around her and rested his head against hers lightly.

"The girls are really happy about all of this."

"I know," she whispered and nodded.

"Are you?"

"Of course I am." She titled her head to look at him.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"I wouldn't move if it wasn't what I wanted."

"Okay, good." Pete nodded.

"There are a lot of memories in New York," she spoke quietly.

"I know." He nodded slightly.

"It'll be hard to let them go." She sighed.

"You'll always go back there."

"Not to our house, though." She shook her head. "I'll never go there again." Pete nodded and looked ahead of them. "At least I have photos and videos."

"You do." Pete nodded. "And you'll make lots of new memories here."

"We will."

"And they'll be amazing memories." He smiled at her before he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"They will," she whispered against his lips. Pete smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. "I need to find a job."

"I can talk to the people in my practice if you want me to."

"Sure." She nodded. "I don't want to go into a hospital."

"I know." Pete nodded. "That way you'll have way more time with Alba."

"And Jess and you."

"And Jess and me." He smiled softly. Addison leaned into him and closed her eyes. Pete placed his hands on her back and rested his head against hers.

"We'll be happy here," she whispered.

"We'll be together," Pete spoke softly against her hair. Addison nodded and tucked her head under his chin as he tightened his arms around her slightly and dropped a kiss on her hair. "Maybe it's good that things happened the way they did."

"Maybe," she agreed, quietly.

"At least we're all together now."

"We are. That's all that matters."

"It is," he agreed. Addison let out a contented sigh and slowly pulled back. Pete smiled lovingly as he looked down at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We should get back to the girls," she spoke softly.

"Yeah." He nodded slightly.

"We could take them out for dinner," she suggested.

"Sure." Pete nodded again. "We can ask them what they want."

"We can." Addison smiled softly. Pete gave a small smile and slipped his hand into hers before they began to walk back to the house.

"Hey, girls." Addison smiled at Jessica and Alba.

"Hi!" Alba giggled as she glanced up at them from where she was curled up on Jessica's lap. Addison leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Alba's forehead.

"What are you watching?" Pete looked at the TV and walked closer to the couch as well.

"Toy Story." Jessica smiled softly. "Alba's choice. I forgot I had it."

"You used to love it when you were younger." Pete smiled as well.

"I know." She nodded.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to eat out tonight."

"Sure." Jessica smiled, happily. "Where are we going?"

"What do you fancy?"

"Pizza!" Alba yelled.

"You okay with Pizza?" Pete looked between Addison and Jessica.

"Sure." They both nodded together.

"Alright then." He smiled softly.

"We go now?" Alba looked up at her parents.

"Soon." Pete looked down at her and smiled.

"Yay!" She grinned and held her hands up.

"Come here." He picked her up and dropped a kiss on her head as he hugged her tightly. Alba wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him. "How about we go change and you get to wear your new pink dress?" Pete suggested.

"Yay!" Alba began to bounce in his arms. Pete smiled and placed another kiss on her cheek before he turned to walk upstairs, leaving Addison and Jessica alone. Addison smiled softly down at the teenager as the film still played in the background.

"She nearly fell asleep earlier and now she's all excited again." Jessica gave a smile as she shifted on the couch.

"Yeah, that sounds like Alba. It should mean she'll sleep well tonight."

"Maybe even in her own room," Jessica joked.

"In about five years time." Addison looked down at the teenager.

"Once she lives here and gets used to seeing me all the time I don't think she'll be that excited about sharing a bed with me anymore."

"She'll be back in my bed then." Addison nodded. Jessica looked up at her and nodded slightly. "Hopefully I can get her out of the habit soon."

"Does she always share your bed?"

"Most of the time, yes." Addison nodded. "I normally go to sleep alone and wake up with her cuddled into my side."

"That's cute." she smiled softly.

"It is." Addison nodded. "I need to get her out of the habit."

Jessica nodded slightly and looked down at her lap before back up at Addison. "I was wondering when you, you know, wanted to come shopping with me? If you wanted."

"I'd love to." Addison smiled softly. "When would you like to go?"

Jessica smiled relieved. "Well maybe you can pick me up from school one day?"

"Sounds good. Just let me know when."

"I will." She smiled softly. "Thank you."

"I better go change and make sure Alba is behaving herself." Addison smiled back before she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Only one day late. I think I better extend my updating time from Saturday to Monday.

So, this was just a filler chapter but it was cute :)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Ahhh, so I suck, I know, I know. Shoot me_. _Life took over. It does that alot. I'm sorry. Forgive me?

* * *

><p><em>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Addison sat cross legged on her living room floor as she packed things into boxes with Archer sat on her couch. There was a pile of her things next to him and he looked through them as she decided what to keep and what to get rid of before the move.<p>

Addison gave a sigh and looked at her brother. "I think a lot of this will have to go into storage until I find somewhere to live."

"Can he not keep it in his house until then?" Archer referred to Pete as he looked back at his sister.

"There won't be enough room. There'll be two of everything plus all my extra things. There's all of Alba's toys as well that will be scattered everywhere because she still hasn't learnt to tidy up behind herself."

"True. Well maybe her father should try and teach her."

"Yeah, right," Addison scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Archer raised his eyebrows, curiously.

"He's a good dad, he really is, don't get the wrong idea." She looked at her brother. "He just can't seem to say no to her, or Jess for that matter. I think it's because Jess lost her mother and he hasn't been there for Alba before."

"So perfect Pete isn't so flawless after all." Archer smirked and picked up another item of Addison's before moving into the 'get rid of' pile.

"I never said he was perfect," she defended and placed some more books into the open box to her right.

"But you're turning your life upside down for him," he pointed out.

"It's for Alba and Jess too," she reminded her brother. "And anyway, I'm not perfect either. I have my flaws."

"He should be able to say no. He's raising a child."

"Jess and Alba are different in that aspect. Alba seems more demanding and needs to be told no, Jess doesn't." Addison shrugged and lingered over a book before she threw it in the box that would get thrown away. "We just need to have a talk about how we'll raise her together."

Archer nodded and continued to go though the pile next to him. "What if it doesn't work out between you and him?"

"Then we'll stay as friends." Addison shrugged and picked up another book.

Archer looked at his sister and nodded slightly. "You don't seem too bothered by that thought."

"That it won't work out?" She turned her head and looked back at him. "I am bothered by that thought but I need to have a plan ready for Alba and Jess' sake. No matter what, the girls come first. They're our priority."

Archer nodded and looked back down at her stuff, not convinced.

"For now we're going to concentrate on settling in."

"Alright." He shrugged. "Just don't try a relationship for Alba's sake because that's not what's best for either of you."

"I'm not." Addison gave her brother a pointed look. "I'm trying because _I_ want it."

"Alright." Archer held up a hand in defence.

"I'd do anything for Alba but I wouldn't do something like that."

"I'm glad."

"Good." Addison nodded and turned back to her books.

Archer sighed and leaned back into the couch. "This is boring. Just throw everything out and buy new things in LA."

"No. Some of these things are sentimental, Archer." Addison placed some more books in the box.

"Nothing in this pile."

"If you don't want to help, you don't have to," she reminded him as she closed the box of books and taped it up.

"I told you I'd help."

"I know." Addison nodded and stood up to stretch her legs out. "But if you'd rather go do something else you can." She shrugged.

"Thanks."

"Just let me know if you're going."

"I'm not going." Archer sighed and rolled his eyes at her before he put another piece into a box.

"It's fine, really." She looked at her brother.

"It's not like I'm going to see much of you soon anyway."

"You can fly over whenever you want to, you know that."

"I know but I'm still not going to see you as often."

Addison sighed. "I'm sorry, Arch."

"It's alright." He shrugged. "Will just take some getting used to."

"You know you'll always be welcome over in LA and we'll fly over to see you," she spoke softly and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know."

"Good." Addison nodded. Archer gave her a smile and continued to work through his pile. "How about we go get Alba from nursery and get some dinner?" she suggested.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Great." She grinned. "I'm starving. How about that new Chinese which has opened?"

"Sounds good." Archer got up from the couch.

"I'll just go change and then we'll get her." Addison disappeared into her bedroom and changed into something more casual.

* * *

><p>A week before the move Addison paced up and down in the living room for a while before she picked up her phone and sat down on the couch. She drummed her fingers against the arm of the couch as she listened to the dialling tone before she heard someone answer on the other end.<p>

_"Montgomery."_

"Bizzy, hi, it's Addison." Addison kept her voice cool and calm.

_"Addison."_Bizzy sounded surprised by the fact that her daughter had called her.

"Are you busy?" Addison asked, casually.

_"I have a minute."_

"Good. I thought we could have a catch up."

_"A__catch__up?"_Bizzy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Addison gave a slight nod. "We haven't spoken in a while."

_"I guess we haven't. How's Alba?"_

"She's good, really good." Addison's lips curved into a smile as they always did at the mention of her daughter.

_"You should come over with her some time."_

"We can't."

_"Oh."_ Bizzy nodded slightly. _"Well__then."_

"We're moving," Addison blurted. "To LA."

_"Moving?"_ Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. _"Why__would__you__move__to__LA,__Addison?"_

"It's where Pete and Jess live," Addison explained. "We'd be closer to them which would be brilliant for the girls and great for Pete and I."

_"Great__for__Pete__and__you?"_ Bizzy questioned.

"We're going to try at a relationship." She held her breath as she waited for her mother's response.

_"Addison."_ Bizzy sighed as she thought about what to say next. _"What__are__you__doing?"_

"I'm doing what my heart wants," Addison replied, simply.

_"And that's what your heart wants? This...what's his name again?"_

"Pete. His name is Pete and yes my heart wants him." Addison stood firm.

_"Do you even know him, Addison?"_

"I know him, Bizzy."

_"It's your life, Addison. It just feels a little rushed to me."_

"This is what I want. This _my_ life, _my_ choice. It feels right."

_"Well,"_ Bizzy gave a small sigh, _"are__we__going__to__meet__them__at__some__point?"_

"Maybe once we're all settled."

_"Maybe?"_She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, maybe." Addison nodded.

_"You__let__them__turn__your__life__upside__down,__you__move__to__the__other__end__of__the__country__for__them__and__you__won't__even__let__your__father__and__I__meet__them."_ Bizzy shook her head at her daughter.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I won't let you meet them because I want to keep them in my life," Addison snapped.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Every guy I have ever brought home to meet you has gone running straight after one drink with you. I don't want that happening with Pete and Jess."

_"You__are__blaming__your__father__and__I__for__your__failed__relationships?"_ Bizzy gave an absurd laugh at her daughter's words. _"__My__daughter__you__are__very__much__mistaken__there.__"_

"I'll call you another time." Addison clenched her jaw. She knew she had to get off the phone. "We're moving next week."

_"Tell Alba I said hi."_

"Yeah, I will. Bye, Bizzy."

_"Goodbye, Addison."_

* * *

><p><em>So, that was just a filler chapter but it kind of needed to happen. Thoughts?<br>_


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Remember me? Probably not and I'm sure those of you who do remember me hate me by now. I am sorry for the alck of updates for however long it's been, things have been too hectic for me to get around to actually updating. It's a New Year now so hopefully I will be sticking to updating each week without fail and hopefully you all won't hate me quite so much anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Probably mindless dreaming<em>

_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

* * *

><p>A week later, once an excited Alba had been bathed and put to bed on their first night, Addison made her way back down the stairs and smiled softly at Pete and Jessica.<p>

"Did she finally give in?" Pete looked up at her as she walked closer.

"Finally." She gave a tired sigh and collapsed onto the couch next to Pete. "I thought she'd be up all night the way she was going. What was in the dinner you gave her?"

"Nothing." Pete smiled and placed a hand on her thigh. "She's excited about the move."

"Why does she have to be so active when I'm tired?" Addison whined and leaned her head against Pete's shoulder.

"I could have tucked her in."

"If you'd done that she'd still be running around down here now." She let her eyes close ad her body relax against his.

"That's not true. I'm capable of getting her to sleep."

"Hmm, in your dreams," Addison mumbled, tiredly.

"I am." Pete turned back to the TV.

"You're not." Jessica chimed in and smiled at her dad. "She gets more excited when you tuck her in."

"You're not supposed to team up against me."

"It's three against one, dad." Jessica laughed.

"That's not fair."

"It is." She nodded.

"How is that fair?" Pete looked at his daughter.

"Because that's how it goes. Daughters and…" Jessica stopped herself. "It just is, dad."

Pete gave a sigh but smiled. "Well that's going to be fun for me then."

"Deal with it," Addison mumbled and snuggled closer into his side.

"You sleep and stop being cranky," he mumbled back as he looked at the TV.

"I'm not cranky." Addison frowned and looked up at him.

"You seem cranky."

"Just tired." She shrugged.

"Want to go to bed?" He looked down at her.

"I'm fine."

"Okay then."

Jessica smiled softly as she watched them and snuggled down further under her blanket.

"I found a few nurseries we can start looking at next week," Pete mentioned as he looked at the TV.

"Are they local?" Addison asked as she settled herself against his side.

"They're all close to the practice so one of us can pick her up on our way home."

"That's good." She nodded. Pete nodded as well and ran his hand up and down her side softly. "We'll take Alba to them next week and see what they're like." She buried her head into his chest.

"Sounds good," he whispered and dropped a kiss on her head. Her lips curved into a soft smile and she draped an arm across his stomach. Pete rested his head against hers softly and breathed in the scent of her hair as he held her.

They didn't shift their position until they decided that it was time for bed and made their way up to the bedroom.

"We can start house hunting next week as well." Addison looked at Pete as they snuggled up to each other.

"Sure." He nodded slightly.

"You know all the good places and if I'm not alone they won't try and con me."

"We'll have a look." Pete nodded again. Addison smiled softly and laid her head on his chest. "I'll miss you when you get your own place."

"We'll miss you too."

"We won't be able to do this." He tightened his arms around her.

"We can still spend nights together. We're in a relationship. That's what people do."

"But we won't spend a lot of nights together."

"I can't see the girls wanting to spend too many nights apart so I'm sure we will."

"What's the use of getting another house then?"

"Because we need our own space right now."

Pete nodded and didn't say anything else. Addison let out a yawn and stretched her body out as Pete reached for the lamp on the nightstand before he switched it off.

"Night, Pete," she whispered.

"Good night," he whispered back quietly. They easily slipped off to sleep in each other's arms.

Slowly, Addison stretched her body out the next morning and then curled back up to Pete again. He mumbled softly and shifted in his sleep before he rolled onto his side and tightened his arms around her. She gave out a yawn and buried her face into his chest. Pete could feel the movement but kept his eyes closed and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sleep," she murmured.

"I'm sleeping," he spoke quietly.

"But I'm not."

"Sleep then." He ran his hand over her back and buried his face into her hair. Addison mumbled and snuggled closer. Pete smiled softly and breathed in her scent.

"The girls will be awake soon," she whispered.

"Hmm, probably," he agreed. "If we're lucky they'll let us sleep in."

"That won't happen."

"I'll go make them pancakes and you can sleep."

"Hmm, I like that plan." She smiled softly.

"Yeah, I thought you would." He smiled as well. Addison gave another yawn and stretched her body out. "What do you want for breakfast later?" Pete turned back onto his back.

"Anything."

"Hmm, okay then." He stretched out.

"Are you getting up?" Addison opened her eyes and looked at Pete.

"Not until the girls come in."

"Good." She grinned. "We get some us time."

"We do." Pete smiled and pulled her closer to him again. Addison leaned up and gave him a tender kiss. He placed his hand on her cheek and closed his eyes as he softly kissed her back.

"This is nice," she whispered against his lips.

"I know." He smiled softly and gave her another soft peck. "I missed waking up next to you."

"Me too."

Pete smiled down at her and softly caressed her cheek. Addison smiled back and rested her head on his chest. "You have no idea how happy I am that you moved here," he spoke quietly.

"I think I do," she nodded, "because I'm just as happy."

"You are?" He smiled softly.

"I am." Addison nodded. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It just feels right being here."

"I'm very glad you feel that way," he whispered softly.

"I do."

Pete smiled and placed another kiss on her hair as he ran one of his hands up and down her side. She let out a contented sighed and tangled their legs together.

"How about I take you out for dinner tonight?" he suggested.

"I'd love that." She grinned. "What about the girls, though?"

"I'll ask my mum if she can look after them."

"Would she mind?"

"No, I think she'd like that."

"She'd come here?"

"Yeah, of course." He nodded.

"That's good." Addison nodded as well. Pete smiled softly before she gently lifted her chin so he could kiss her on the lips. "Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Hmm, that's a surprise."

She gave him a small pout at not knowing.

"You'll like it." He smiled softly.

"I need to know how to dress."

"You look beautiful in everything."

Addison rolled her eyes. "I meant what type of place we're going to."

"Wear that strapless blue dress." He smiled softly and let his fingers caress her hip bone.

"How do you know I have a strapless blue dress?"

"I'm very attentive."

"Hmm." Addison looked up at him.

"What?" Pete looked back at her.

"You've been going through my clothes."

"Why would I do that?"

"To see what I wear."

"I know what you wear."

"I meant all of my clothes."

"Well you've been sending me boxes for the last three weeks," he defended himself.

"You've gone through every single box, haven't you?" she questioned and looked at him.

"No...not _every_ single one."

"How many _didn't _you go through?" She raised an eyebrow.

Pete sighed as he looked down at her before he shifted to the edge of the bed and got up. He made his way over to the closet and opened it before he took out a white, flat box and walked back to the bed. Addison frowned and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Remember last time you were here and we were shopping? And you saw that dress but we both left our credit cards at home so you didn't get it? Well, I know you have a blue strapless dress because I had to find out what size you wear," Pete explained and sat down across from her. Addison's eyes went wide as she listened to his words before her gaze dropped to the white box in his hands. "Here." He handed her the box.

Her gaze flicked back up to him before she opened the box and pulled the dress out. "Pete," she whispered.

"You still like it, don't you?" Pete watched her unsure.

"I love it. You didn't have to buy me it." Addison smiled at him.

"I wanted to." He shrugged and smiled softly.

She leaned closer and softly kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he spoke quietly and kissed her back tenderly.

"I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I did."

Addison grinned and kissed him again. Pete smiled against her lips and gently cupped her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do for the dress." She nodded.

"I knew you wanted it."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He back smiled softly.

She leaned forward and kissed him once again. Pete reached out and moved the box from her lap before he gently pulled her close to him as they kissed. Addison pushed him back on the bed so she could give him his thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

__A/N: I'm back! I'm actually updating when I say I'm going to update! Life for once, isn't in the way. I hope this chapter is what you guys want!

Paris McCoy: I'm not aware of the story you're talking about. Can you message me and tell me what it's about?

* * *

><p><em>I'd go back in time and change it but I can't<em>

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Addison and Pete followed their estate agent into one of the houses they had found online and wanted to take a look at. Their fingers were entwined as they walked through the house and looked at every detail. The house looked bright and friendly. It was only a few minutes away from the beach and had a small yard out the front.<p>

"What do you think?" Addison turned to look at Pete.

"It's nice." He nodded slightly. "But...it seems big for just two people."

"It would give Alba a lot of space to play in."

"The house isn't at the beach so at least the yard should be a little bigger."

Addison nodded and they wandered to the back of the house to look at the yard.

"What do you think?" Pete looked down at her.

"I like it."

"It's ideal for a little family." Their estate agent smiled as she approached them.

"I'll put it on my list." Addison smiled back.

"I think we should keep looking." Pete shrugged slightly.

"We will." She nodded. Pete nodded as well and glanced around the house. "This house is close to you, though." Addison looked at him.

"It's a twenty minute drive."

"It's closer than the two before."

"Still not close enough." He looked down at her.

"Are any of the other houses closer?" Addison turned to look at the estate agent.

"I'm afraid not." She shook her head as she looked down at her list. "I actually thought you were looking for a house for you to move in together."

"No." Addison shook her head. "Just my daughter and I."

"Oh." She nodded. "Well, right now this is the closest one."

"Okay thanks." Addison turned back to look at Pete.

"I don't know." He looked down at her. "I'm not convinced."

"Alba needs to be settled into a house soon."

"She's already settled into one."

"I know, but it's not our house."

"I know but...it could be." Pete gave a small sigh.

"But it's not."

"Alright then." He turned and looked out at the yard.

"So, what do you think of this house?" Addison asked again.

"It's your choice. You're the one living in it."

"I want your opinion, though."

"It's a good house." He shrugged.

Addison sighed and turned to the estate agent. "I'll be in touch."

"Okay." She nodded and gave her a smile. Addison turned back to Pete and watched him.

He was still looking out at the small yard before he turned around again. "So."

"I'm going to look upstairs."

Pete nodded and watched as she made her way through the living room and up the stairs. Addison let out a sigh as she began to look in the different bedrooms. There was a big master bedroom at the end of the hallway, right next to three other rooms that could be turned a room for Alba and guest rooms. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the room being hers. The room was huge and she tried to picture herself buying new furniture and re-decorating it for only herself. Addison gave another sigh and made her way back down to Pete.

"And?" He glanced up from where he was stood at a fire place in the living room.

"It's good." She nodded.

"So you're going to buy it?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it and get someone else's opinion."

Pete nodded and looked around again. "It's just so...big, for just two people."

"Yeah, you said." Addison nodded. He nodded slightly and didn't say anything else. "Are you ready to go? I want to meet Nae."

"Sure."

"Good." Addison nodded. She said goodbye to the estate agent before they walked out to the car. They both got in before Pete pulled out to drive them back to his house.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Addison smiled at her friend as they met for lunch.<p>

"Hey." Naomi grinned at her as she joined her at the table in the small café.

"How's everything going?" Addison asked.

"Good." She nodded and smiled softly. "Everything's good. What about you? Enjoying LA?"

"LA is good." Addison nodded.

"So you don't regret moving here?" Naomi smiled at her friend.

"No, but I wish I'd already bought a house."

"Do you not like living with Pete then?"

"No, I do, don't get me wrong. It's just that he's not very helpful with trying to find a house."

"What is he doing?"

"I ask his opinion and he just says that it's my choice." Addison sighed and looked at her friend.

"Have you talked with him about it?" Naomi looked back at her.

"No." She shook her head.

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to move out again."

"Then he should say that."

"Well you do seem very keen on moving."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Addison's lips curved into a frown.

"To me, it seems like you really want to move out again, so maybe he's just scared about how you'll react."

"I'm trying to do what's best for us."

"It's your choice, I'm just saying."

Addison glanced at her friend as she sipped on her coffee.

"So have you found any houses you like yet?"

"There's one which is a twenty minute drive from Pete."

"What keeps you from buying it?"

"Pete."

"He doesn't like it?"

"He won't give me his opinion apart from 'it's too big for just two people'."

"You should talk to him."

"I will tonight." Addison nodded.

"Would you stay if he asked you to?" Naomi watched her friend.

"I've never really thought about us staying with Pete," she admitted.

Naomi nodded and looked at her. Addison nodded as well and finished her coffee. "So, how's Alba?"

"She's good." Addison smiled softly. "She's happy."

"That's good." Naomi smiled.

"Life would have been much simpler if we got together before she was born."

"Well, you're together now."

"I know." She nodded.

"You want to be with him, right?"

"I do."

"You just seem upset."

"I'm a little irritated, that's all."

Naomi nodded and looked down at her cup before taking a sip.

* * *

><p>That night, after Jessica and Alba had gone to sleep, Pete made his way out to the patio were Addison was sat with a glass of wine and a blanket wrapped around her. Addison didn't look up at him as she felt him sit on the chair next to her.<p>

He looked out at the ocean in silence for a while before he turned his head and looked at her. "How was lunch with Naomi?"

"Good." She nodded before she sipped on her wine. Pete nodded as well and looked away again. A silence fell over the couple but it wasn't a comfortable silence that they were used to.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked quietly after a while.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I can tell."

"Good." She nodded.

"Good?" He looked at her.

"You know that I'm not happy."

"You're not happy."

"No, I'm not." Addison shook her head.

"Because of me?"

"Yes." She nodded. Pete's jaw tensed and he turned his head away again so she wouldn't see the look in his eyes. "I asked one thing of you today and you couldn't even do it." Addison turned her head and looked at him.

"What did you want me to do? I told you what I thought about the house."

"You told me that it was my choice."

"Because it is. You're the one who wants to buy a house. I told you that it's a good house but I don't think it's right for you and Alba. It's too big and it's not close enough. That's what I told you."

"I thought we could make a decision together about the house."

"I'm not the one who has to live in it. I wouldn't be buying a house at all. If you like it, buy it. It's not a bad house."

"If you didn't want to help me choose a house then why did you agree to look with me?"

"You wanted me to help and I told you my opinion."

Addison shook her head as she looked at him. "You should have told me you didn't want to help."

"I never said that." Pete looked at her. "I never said that I don't want to help you. If you want my help you get it. I just don't see why you want to buy a house so bad in the first place."

"Because Alba and I need somewhere to live."

"You have a place to live."

"But it's not my place, is it?" She looked at him.

"But it could be ours." He looked back at her.

"Ours?" Addison questioned.

"Yes." Pete nodded. "Unless you don't like it. Then we can...change something, or find another one."

"You're asking me…to move in?" She had to make sure that she wasn't about to jump to the wrong conclusion, not that she could see what he meant otherwise.

"Yes." He looked at her like it was the most obvious thing. "I want you to stay, here, with us."

"We haven't been together long," she stated. "We've never spent more than a week together."

"We've spent two weeks together before."

Addison chewed on her bottom lip as she studied his face in the moonlight. "We'll stay."

Pete looked back at her before he nodded. "Okay."

"I'll need my own space to go, though, when the girls and you are annoying me."

Pete sighed and rolled his eyes at her as he looked back over the beach. "Go wherever you want."

"I meant a room in the house. Like a study or something." Addison shrugged.

"Yeah, there's a guestroom."

"You don't seem happy," she spoke quietly and curled her legs tighter into her body.

"You don't seem happy either."

"I was teasing about the room."

"Do you think it's too soon?" He looked at her.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Do you?"

"No." Pete shook his head softly.

"Okay then." Addison smiled softly at him.

"It's all I want." He looked at her. "You and the girls."

"You have me and the girls."

"Are you happy though?"

"You make me happy." Her lips curved into a smile again as she stood from her chair and sat down on his lap, her arms around his neck. Pete looked up at her and smiled softly as he slid his arms around her waist. "I just don't want to lose you," she whispered and tenderly pressed her lips to his.

He placed a hand on her cheek and gently kissed her back. "You won't," he spoke quietly.

"I did four years ago." Addison closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against his.

"I was stupid back then. I was scared and I made a mistake," Pete whispered and tightened his arms around her.

"You won't leave?" she whispered and sounded like a small child.

Pete looked up at her and gently cupped her cheek with one hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Addi."

"I don't want to be alone again. I want to be with you and the girls. You're my family."

"I'm never going to leave you alone again, do you hear me? We're a family."

Addison nodded and lovingly kissed him again. Pete held her close to him and softly kissed her back, putting all his feeling into the kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

* * *

><p>Jessica made her way down the stairs with Alba on her hip and looked at Pete and Addison who were sat in the living room.<p>

"What is it? You interrupted our game."

"We have some news." Addison smiled softly.

"Okay." Jessica watched them and sat down across from the couple. Alba sat on her sister's lap and gazed at her parents, curiously.

"Well," Pete looked at his daughters, "you know how we've been looking at different houses lately, for Alba and Addison to stay in."

"You've found one?" Jessica asked while Alba pouted and crossed her arms.

"Not exactly." Pete shook his head. "We talked last night and we decided to stop looking."

"Oh." The girls looked at their parents with confused expressions.

"They're going to stay here." He looked at them. "We're all going to live here, _together_."

"Yay!" Alba squealed and hurled herself at her parents in excitement. They laughed softly as they looked down at the little girl who tried to wrap her arms around both of them.

"Are you happy about that?" Addison asked the girls.

"YES!" Alba grinned and turned to look at her older sister.

"Jess?" Addison asked, softly.

"That's great." The teenager gave a soft smile.

"You don't mind sharing the house with us?"

"Of course not." She shook her head. "You're family."

"Good." Addison smiled happily and held an arm out for Jessica. "How about a family hug?" Jessica gave a smile and moved over to the other couch. Pete and Addison pulled the girls in tight and tickled their sides.

"Noooo," Jessica giggled. "Stop it."

"Tickles!" Alba squealed.

"Does it?" Pete smirked. Addison laughed softly and they continued to tickle the girls. Jessica giggled softly and managed to wriggle away from them.

"How about we go out and celebrate?" Addison suggested.

"Celebwate?" Alba looked up at them curiously.

"Us living together." Addison kissed her daughter's forehead.

"What do you want to do?" Pete looked between his three girls. Jessica shrugged as she looked at the two of them. "How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Okay." She smiled.

"Let's go get dressed then." Pete softly nudged Alba's side. Alba giggled and snuggled into Pete's arms.

* * *

><p>That night, once Alba was settled in her bed, Pete made his way along the hallway to Jessica's room to wish her a good night. The teenager gave a small smile as she curled up in her bed.<p>

"You alright?" He smiled softly as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah," she spoke quietly and nodded.

"Why am I not convinced?"

She shrugged and pulled a teddy bear close to her chest.

Pete frowned and walked further inside. "What's wrong, pumpkin?"

"I'm fine, dad."

"No you're not." He sat down on the edge of her bed. "I can tell." Jessica shrugged one shoulder and buried her nose into her teddy. "You can tell me, you know." Jessica gave a sigh and looked up at Pete. "You don't mind that Addi and Alba are going to live here with us, do you?" He looked back at her.

"Of course not," she whispered and shook her head.

"Good." Pete nodded. "But then what's wrong?"

"They're your family. You're a family. Alba is your and Addison's daughter, I'm just yours."

Pete looked down at his daughter sympathetically and placed a hand on her arm gently. "We're still one family, pumpkin."

"But we're _not_." She shook her head. "I'm not Addison's daughter."

"But you're mine and you're Alba's sister."

"It's not the same, though, is it?"

"But we're still a family, and you're as much a part of it as everyone else is."

"It's not the same." She shook her head and fought back the tears that pricked her eyes. "I'm not Addison's daughter and I'm never going to be."

"Oh, baby." Pete brushed some hair from her face and scooted closer. "She can still be a mother figure to you. Addi likes you a lot, you know that."

"I know, but she's not my mum. She never will be."

"Just because she's not your biological mum doesn't mean she can't be like a mother to you at some point."

"Why would she want to be a mother to me when she has Alba?"

"You're an amazing girl, pumpkin, and she really likes you."

"She's not my mum, though," she murmured and curled into a ball.

Pete sighed and brushed a hand over her cheek. "I'm sorry, pumpkin."

"Why couldn't you have met her years ago or started a relationship before Alba was born?" The tears began to run down Jessica's pink cheeks as she looked at Pete.

"You think things would be different now then?"

"We'd be settled. I'd know Addison as my mum. Things would be different, dad."

"I'm sorry, Jess. If I could turn back time and make things different I would. But it doesn't matter because we're still a family. I love you and I know that Addi does, too. We're a family and I don't want you to feel like we're anything less."

"What do I even tell my friends that she is? My sister's mother? My dad's girlfriend? What?"

Pete gave a small sigh as he looked at her. "What do you want to tell them?"

"I want a mother." She looked at him, slightly frustrated.

"She'll be a mother figure to you if you let her."

"You don't know that she wants that."

"How can she not?" Pete looked at his daughter. "Look, I'm sorry, pumpkin. I know that this is my fault and it's killing me that you have to go through this. But I know that Addi would not disappoint you."

"She doesn't have to do anything for me. She doesn't even have to like me if she doesn't want to."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

Jessica just pulled the covers over her head and cuddled the teddy bear close.

"Jess," he sighed and placed a hand on her back.

"I'm going to sleep," she replied.

"Alright." Pete nodded slightly and glanced down.

"Night."

"Night," he spoke quietly and placed a kiss were her head was underneath the blanket before he stood up. "I love you."

"Love you too, dad," she whispered and closed her eyes. Pete made his way out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him before he turned to walk into the bedroom.

Addison was already sat on their bed as he walked in and she smiled at him. He gave small smile back and walked over to his closet to get something to sleep in.

"What's wrong?" She frowned as she watched him.

"Nothing." Pete shook his head slightly. "Just had a talk with Jess."

"Come here." Addison held her hands out to him. He looked at her and sat down on the bed as well. "Talk to me," she spoke softly.

"She's upset." Pete gave a small sigh.

"About us moving in?" She felt her heart drop.

"No." He shook his head. "She's excited about you moving in."

"Really?"

"Really." Pete nodded. "I just...I think she feels a little left out."

"Left out? Why?"

"Because Alba is yours, and she isn't."

"That doesn't matter. We're still a family."

"But it's not the same to her."

"It should be." Addison looked at Pete.

"She's blaming me. She said if I had gotten together with you years ago, you'd see her as your daughter." He looked back at her. "I just...I feel like I failed her at times."

"I'm sorry," Addison whispered. "I've messed it all up for the both of you."

"You haven't." Pete shook his head. "This is not your fault."

"But I have. I let you go four years ago. I didn't fight for you. If I had, I'd have gotten to know Jess then."

"You know her now."

"I know." Addison nodded.

"You think things would be better between you and her if you had met her earlier?"

"I don't know, maybe." She shrugged. Pete nodded and gave a small sigh. "We're still a family, though."

"Well, she doesn't feel like we are."

"Do you want me to go and talk to her?"

"She's probably asleep."

"I could talk to her tomorrow," Addison suggested.

"I tried to tell her that it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't," she agreed.

"It does to her though."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"It's your choice."

Addison nodded and looked into Pete's eyes. He gave a small smile as he looked back at her. "We'll be okay," she reassured him.

"Yeah." Pete nodded slightly. She squeezed hold of his hands and pulled him closer for a hug. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close to him.

"I love both of the girls," she whispered.

Pete smiled slightly and placed a kiss on her hair. "Jess doesn't think you do."

"But I do." Addison nodded and pulled back.

"Even thought she's not yours?"

"Even though she's not mine." She nodded. "She's a part of you. We're a family." Pete looked into Addison's eyes and nodded softly. "We'll always be a family."

"We will," he spoke quietly and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. Addison cupped his face and tenderly kissed him back. Pete wrapped his arms back around her and gently pulled her closer. She breathed in his scent and wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to kiss her before he slowly pulled back and looked down into her eyes. Her lips curved into a soft smile as she looked up at him.

"I love you," Pete spoke softly.

"What?" she whispered and looked at him.

"I love you," he repeated and looked into her eyes.

"You love me?"

"I do." Pete smiled softly. "I'm in love with you." Addison leaned forward and fused her lips to his, lovingly. He pulled her close to him and kissed her back tenderly. She put all her love into the kiss and held him tight. They continued to kiss sweetly, holding each other close.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she whispered.

"Really?" He smiled softly.

"Really." She nodded.

"I didn't think you'd be so surprised."

Addison smiled and kissed him again. Pete closed his eyes and kissed her back softly.

* * *

><p>AN: You didn't really think things would be that easy now, did you? You should know us by now.


	29. Chapter 29

_And I'd go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

* * *

><p>The next day, Jessica arrived home with a grim look on her face. She dropped her bag on the floor in the hallway before she walked into the kitchen where Pete was cooking dinner. The teenager stopped and watched her father, quietly.<p>

Pete stirred something in a pan before he turned and spotted her standing there. "Hey, pumpkin." He smiled. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I just got in." She shrugged and slumped down in a kitchen chair.

"How was school?"

"Okay."

"What's wrong?" He looked at her closely.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"That's a lie."

Jessica looked up at Pete but didn't say anything.

"Tell me." He sat down on the chair next to her.

She let out a sigh and dropped her hands to her lap. "There's a mother daughter day coming up."

"Oh." Pete looked at his daughter. "What are you doing that day?"

Jessica shrugged. "Mother daughter activities. I haven't looked at the list."

"I could come," he suggested.

"It's for _mother__s_." She emphasised her point.

"Well, then ask Addi." Pete looked at Jessica.

"She wouldn't want to come." Jessica shook her head.

"You don't know that."

"She's not my mum."

"You should talk to her."

Jessica shrugged and looked down at her hands.

"I'm sure she'd come with you, you just have to ask her." Pete smiled softly.

"Maybe."

Pete smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he stood up again. "Talk to her."

"She'll say no."

"You won't know until you talk to her."

Jessica looked up at Pete and didn't say anything. He gave her an encouraging smile before he went back to making dinner. She watched her father before she stood up and left the kitchen. She made her way through the hallway and picked up her bag before she walked into the living room and up the stairs.

"Hey, Jess." Addison smiled as she walked out of her bedroom. "Did you have a good day?"

"Hey." She looked at Addison. "Was alright."

"Good."

Jessica nodded and shifted slightly as she looked up at Addison in silence.

"Everything okay?" Addison titled her head to the side.

"I just, erm...I-I wanted to ask you something," she began to stutter, embarrassed. "I just," Jessica looked at her and sighed before she shook her head. "Never mind, just forget I said anything." She began to turn away.

"No, Jess, what is it?" Addison urged.

The young girl turned around again and looked at her unsure. "You'll think I'm stupid."

"I won't, I promise." Addison shook her head.

Jessica looked up at her before she took a deep breathe. "There's a mother daughter day coming up in school," she spoke quickly and glanced down on the floor.

"Okay." Addison nodded and looked at the teenager. "What are you doing for the day?"

"I'm not really sure." She shrugged. "Mother daughter activities."

"It sounds like fun."

Jessica nodded and looked up at her. "Would you...I mean...dad offered to come, but that would be weird."

"It would," Addison agreed and smiled softly. "He'd be a bit put out being the only guy there."

"I know." She gave a nervous smile.

"You know, if you wanted, I could come with you," Addison offered. "If you're comfortable with that."

"Really?" Jessica's eyes lit up instantly. "Y-you'd do that?"

"Of course I would, Jess."

"I...I wasn't sure if I should ask. I mean...it's a mother daughter day."

"I know I'm not your mum, Jess, but I'm here for you for anything like that. Just because I'm Alba's mum doesn't mean I can't be there for you, okay?" Addison looked down at the teenager.

Jessica looked back up at her before she nodded slightly. "Okay," she spoke quietly.

"That's of course if you want me to be there."

"I do." She nodded again before she glanced down as she felt the tears sting in her eyes.

"Hey, come here." Addison wrapped her arms around Jessica and hugged her tightly. Jessica rested her head against her chest as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Shh, there's no need to cry," Addison soothed and rubbed the teenager's back.

"Sorry," Jessica spoke quietly. Addison placed a kiss on the top of Jessica head and cuddled her close. "I just...no one ever wanted to be there for me before." She shrugged lightly. "Other than dad or gran and grampy."

"We're a family, Jess, of course I want to be there for you."

"But I'm not your daughter." She pulled back softly. "I'm here because my dad is Alba's dad. You don't really have a choice but to live with me."

"I want to though, Jess. You're like my daughter. I class you as my daughter."

Jessica looked up at Addison and didn't know what to say for a few moments.

"I'm here for you. I always will be." Addison smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

Jessica smiled softly before she moved forward and hugged Addison again. Addison wrapped her arms around Jessica and hugged her back.

"It means a lot," she whispered quietly.

"I'm always here for you, always." Addison kissed the top of the teenager's head.

"Thank you." Jessica smiled softly.

"You don't have to thank me, Jess."

"I do." She nodded and pulled back slowly.

"No." Addison shook her head. "I'm here for you just like I am for Alba. You don't have to thank me." Jessica looked up at Addison and gave a soft smile. She placed a soft kiss on the teenager's forehead and smiled back.

Just then small footsteps were heard on the hallway behind them followed by a happy squeal. "Jess!" Alba started to run. "You're home!"

"Hey, Alba." Jessica smiled and caught her sister mid air as she leaped towards her.

Alba grinned happily and wrapped her arms around her neck. "School was long today." She pulled back and looked at the teenager.

"Sorry." Jessica kissed her sister's forehead. The toddler smiled and rested her head against Jessica's chest as she looked at Addison.

"Dad's going to make dinner." Addison smiled at the girls. "Let's go and give him a hand." Jessica nodded and followed her down the stairs with Alba on her hip.

"There's my girls." He smiled softly as he stirred a sauce on the stove.

"Here we are. Hmm, that smells nice." Addison leaned over the sauce.

"I hope it tastes as nice."

"Let me just try it for you." She dipped her finger into the sauce and tasted it.

"Take your hands out of my sauce." He slapped her hand away softly. Addison pouted with her finger in her mouth still. Pete smirked as he looked down at her and placed a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"We help?" Alba asked from Jessica's arms.

"You can set the table with Jess."

Jessica put Alba down on the floor and gave her some cutlery to put out. Pete took the noodles out of the water before he finished the sauce and took it off the stove.

"We go to beach?" Alba looked at Pete, innocently.

He smiled softly as he carried the food to the table. "Now we're eating dinner."

"After?"

"We'll see."

Alba pouted and folded her arms.

"I thought you were going to take a bath and then we were going to watch Toy Story together." Pete lifted her up and sat her down on her chair.

"Bweach!"

"Maybe." He sat down as well and started to put food onto their plates.

"No." Addison shook her head. Pete glanced up at her and didn't say anything. "We went to the beach yesterday, Alba."

"I want to go now," she whined.

"No." Addison shook her head again.

"Pwease!" She leaned back into her chair angrily.

"No, Alba."

"Alba, you heard what mum said." Pete looked at his daughter. "Now eat your dinner." Alba pushed her plate away and folded her arms. "We're going to take a bath and watch toy story." He watched her. "We'll go to the beach another day." Alba screamed and began to throw a tantrum. "Alba," Pete scolded. "If you don't calm down you can go straight to bed tonight."

"Just ignore her," Addison sighed. Pete sighed as well and began to eat the food on his plate. Jessica glanced at Alba as she continued to scream. The three of them tried to ignore her the best they could but she showed no sign of calming down.

Addison stood up after ten minutes, picked Alba up and carried her into the living room. The toddler continued to scream and wriggle in her arms wildly. Addison placed Alba on the bottom step and knelt down to her level. "Stop screaming." Alba shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Stop screaming, Alba."

"No!"

"If you don't stop screaming you'll go straight to bed."

"I want beach!"

"No," Addison's voice was stern. Alba looked at her before she slumped down on the step and crossed her arms. "Now, you will sit here for three minutes so you can think." Addison stood up and made her way back into the kitchen. Jessica glanced up at her as she walked away but didn't say anything. Addison sat back at the table and began eating again. A silence settled over them while Alba was sat in the living room alone.

A few minutes later, Addison stood up and made her way back to Alba. The toddler was still sat at the bottom step and didn't look up as Addison walked closer.

"Alba." Addison knelt down in front of her daughter. She glanced at her mother but didn't say anything. "Alba, you can't scream and get your way." The toddler shrugged and looked down at the floor. "You can't. You can't always get what you want either."

"I want beach," she whispered quietly.

"No, Alba, not today."

"Why?"

"Because we went yesterday. We're watching a DVD tonight."

Alba nodded slightly and looked down.

"You have to be a good girl if you want to go to the beach."

"I'm a good girl."

"You think screaming and throwing a tantrum is being a good girl?"

"No," she spoke quietly.

"Then why did you do it?"

Alba shrugged and looked down at her hands.

"Why, Alba?" Addison titled her daughter's head up.

"Because I want beach."

"We're not going today."

"I know."

"So, you're not going to throw a tantrum if you don't get something?" Addison looked at her daughter. Alba nodded and didn't say anything. "Are you going to say sorry?"

"Sorry," she spoke quietly.

"Give me a hug." Addison held her arms out. Alba leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "I love you, Alba." Addison kissed the side of her daughter's head.

"Love you too," the toddler whispered.

"Let's go and eat dinner."

Alba nodded and stood up from the step before they walked back into the kitchen. They both sat back down and began to eat. Alba kept her gaze down on the plate the whole time.

"Do we have desert?" Jessica asked once they had finished.

"There's ice cream in the fridge."

"Okay." She nodded. Pete gave Jessica a smile before he stood up and collected their empty plates to carry them to the dish washer.

"Time for your bath, Alba." Addison looked at the toddler.

"Do you want me to bath her?" Pete looked at Addison.

"No, it's fine." She shook her head. "Come on, Alba." Addison held her hand out. Alba slid off her chair before the two of them disappeared once again. Jessica watched them go and then looked at Pete.

"What?" he asked her softly as he put the dishes into the dish washer.

"Nothing." Jessica shook her head. Pete nodded and continued to clean up the kitchen. She curled up on the end of the couch and watched him quietly. He cleared everything away and wiped the table before he washed his hands and walked into the living room as well.

"Are we still watching Toy Story?" she asked.

"Do you want to watch something else?" Pete sat down beside her.

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering if we still were."

"I think so."

"Okay." Jessica nodded.

Pete nodded as well and wrapped an arm around her. "So, did you talk to her?"

"She'll come with me."

He just smiled softly and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Jessica smiled back and curled up to his side. "I'm sure it's going to be fun." She nodded and smiled. Pete smiled and placed another kiss on her hair as they waited for Addison and Alba to return.


	30. Chapter 30

_Wishing that I'd realised what I had done when you were mine and_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and_

* * *

><p>A week later, Addison and Jessica walked into Jessica's school for the mother-daughter day. The teenager looked up at Addison and gave her a nervous smile as she led her to her classroom. Addison smiled back as they walked into the classroom and sat down. Jessica ignored the other student's eyes on them as they waited for their teacher to start the day.<p>

"Hello, and welcome to Oceanside High's Mother-daughter day!" Mrs. Browne smiled at the many faces in front of her. The girls and their mothers smiled back at her, curious about how they were going to start their day. "First, we're going to start by introducing ourselves."

"Great," Jessica murmured and glanced up at Addison unsure.

"Don't worry," Addison whispered and took hold of Jessica's hand.

"Does anyone want to start?" The teacher smiled at everyone and looked around. A girl in the back row raised her hand before she and her mother introduced themselves. They listened to the different introductions until it was Jessica's and Addison's turn.

Addison squeezed hold of Jessica's hand before she began to talk. "Hi, I'm Addison. I'm Jessica's mum."

"It's good to finally meet you Mrs. Wilder," Mrs. Browne smiled warmly at them. Addison smiled back and nodded. The rest of the mother and daughters introduced themselves before the teacher began to talk again.

"Now, for us to get started, I prepared a little quiz for everyone of you." She handed the quiz and some pens out to everyone. Jessica took hold of the sheet of paper before she began to go through the questions. She froze. She didn't know the answers to any of the questions about Addison. She looked up and saw all the other girls already writing and answering questions. Even Addison was writing something on the sheet.

Jessica bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears. "I...I have to go to the toilet," she mumbled quietly to Addison before she stood up and hurried out of the classroom.

Addison's lips curved into a frown and she stood up and followed Jessica. "Jess," she called. Jessica glanced back at her as she walked along the hallway, a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek. "Jess, what's wrong? Come here and talk to me." Jessica sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she slowly turned around. "What's wrong?" Addison held her arms out for the teenager.

"I just...everyone's writing and I-I don't know what to write." She bit her lip as she tried her best to hold back more tears.

"It's okay, Jess." Addison hugged Jessica, tightly.

"It's not," she sniffed. "I feel like we don't know anything about each other."

"I know about you," Addison whispered.

"Y-you do?"

"I do." She nodded. "I know your birthday is 14th May. Your favourite colour is purple. You love art and creating things. You want to be an interior designer when you're older."

"How do you know these things?" Jessica pulled back slightly to look at her and wiped at her eye.

"I pick up on things." Addison smiled, softly. "I watch you."

"I don't know your favourite colour, or movie or your favourite food," she whispered.

"My favourite colour is blue. I love the movie Overboard. My favourite food is Italian."

Jessica looked up at Addison and sniffed before she nodded. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Jess."

"You must think I'm stupid for running out here, crying."

"I could never think you're stupid. You're smart."

Jessica gave a sheepish smile. "I'm still sorry."

"It's fine." Addison smiled and pulled Jessica in for a hug. The teenager wrapped her arms around her and rested her head against her chest. "Now, let's get back before they send out a search party." Addison rubbed Jessica's back and slowly pulled back. Jessica nodded before the two of them made their way back into the classroom. They sat down and finished the quiz.

Once everyone finished them Mrs. Browne collected them. "We're going to need these later again but for now we're going to play game and then we'll have a little break."

* * *

><p>During their first break Jessica and a few friends made their way to the canteen to get a drink.<p>

"So," Katie started, "who's Addison?"

"She's...Alba's mum. I told you about her."

"Why is she saying she's your mum then?"

"Because she is."

"But, she's not." Katie looked at the others.

"I didn't want to come alone today."

"She's telling everyone that she's _your_ mum."

"So?" Jessica looked at them, annoyed.

"I was just asking, Jess." Katie shrugged. "I just wondered."

"She's the closest thing to a mum I have."

"Okay."

"I didn't tell her to say she's my mum." Jessica looked at them.

"We were just asking, Jess. Don't get so touchy with us." Rachel looked at her friend.

"I'm not."

"You are. We just thought you'd come with your aunt and instead you turn up with her."

"I wanted her to come. I'm tired of being different than everyone else."

"It's not your fault your mum died and your dad never got remarried."

"Still." She shrugged. They looked at Jess before away to each other. "What?" Jessica watched them, unsure.

"Nothing." They shrugged.

"I know you can't understand but...I never had anyone who wanted to be my mum before. And I never met anyone I wanted to be my mum. But she's different and she cares about me and I just...it's nice."

"We only asked."

"I know..." Jessica looked at them. "I just answered."

"Good." They nodded. Jessica watched them before she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away to get her drink.

* * *

><p>Back in the classroom Addison sipped on her coffee Mrs. Browne had offered them as she stood near a few of the other mothers. She glanced around and took in the appearance of everyone else.<p>

One of the other women smiled at her as she approached her. "So, I heard you are Mr. Wilder's girlfriend then?"

"I am." Addison nodded and smiled.

"So, you're not her mother, are you?"

"Not biologically, no." She shook her head.

"Why are you here?" Another mother joined them. "It's supposed to be a _mother daughter_ day."

"I don't have to share the same blood as Jess to be her mum," Addison politely replied.

"Last time I talked to Mr. Wilder he didn't have a girlfriend." The woman eyed her curiously. "So you can't have been in their lives for too long."

"Time doesn't matter." Addison looked back at them. "The four of us are a family, that's all that matters."

"Hmm." She didn't look convinced. "You can't seriously tell me that you love a girl you only just met as much as your own."

"You're clearly not a family person then, are you?"

"Excuse me?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "I just don't think you should call yourself her mother, because you're not."

"What does being a mum mean to you?" Addison asked. "Does it mean carrying them around inside of you for nine months and then giving birth? Is that what makes you a mum?"

"That's how you become a mother, yes."

"But is that what makes you a _mum_?"

"Partly, yes, but you have to be there for your children, not just waltz into their lives and call yourself their mother."

"So I can't be Jess' mum because I didn't give birth to her?"

"Not after you've known her for, I don't know, two months?"

"It's been longer than two months and like I said before, time doesn't matter." Addison took a sip of her coffee. The woman shook her head at Addison angrily. "You should ask Jess what a mum is." Addison looked at them. "She's lived her whole life without a mum. She's never even had a mother figure in her life and that's all she's ever wanted. I don't care that she's not biologically mine. She's my family and I'm going to be there for her as much as I am Alba."

The woman crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Addison. "Hmm. If you say so."

"How much do you know about your daughter?" Addison asked. "Do you know her favourite colour, who her best friend is, her favourite place, her favourite hobby? Can you tell me what she wants to be when she's older?"

"Of course I do," the woman lied and turned her head away.

"Tell me then," Addison urged.

"We get your point." The other woman looked at Addison.

"I can tell you all of that about Jess, so don't look at me and say that I can't call myself her mum."

The women looked at her and didn't say anymore until the teacher walked back into the classroom followed by Jessica and her friends. Addison smiled at Jessica and sat down with her again. The teenager gave a small smile back and rested her head against her shoulder as they sat. Addison wrapped an arm around Jessica' shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Addison walked out onto the decking that night while Pete was bathing and putting Alba to bed. Jessica was sat on a chair with her laptop on her knees and glanced up as she heard Addison.<p>

"Hey." Addison smiled softly and sat in the chair next to the teenager.

"Hey." The teenager smiled back. "Is Alba going to sleep?"

"Your dad is bathing her, then he'll read her a story and tuck her in. we'll see him in about an hour," she joked.

"At least." Jessica giggled softly

"So, did you have a good day today?" Addison leaned back and looked at Jessica.

"I did." Jessica looked up at her and closed her laptop before putting it on the table.

"That's good." Addison smiled. "So did I."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up as she looked at her.

"I enjoy spending time with you, Jess."

"I thought maybe you found it a little boring."

"Well, some of the activities could have been a bit more fun, but I've learnt more about you today."

"I've learnt more about you too." She smiled sheepishly.

"If you ever want to know, Jess, just ask."

"I will." She nodded. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Any time, Jess." Addison smiled.

Jessica smiled softly and glanced down at her hands before back up at Addison. "I wish my friends would understand."

"I know it's hard and there will be some people who will never understand."

"Yeah." She nodded slightly.

"So long as you're happy about it, though, Jess." Addison looked at the teenager.

"I am." Jessica nodded again and looked back at her.

"Then that's all that matters." Addison smiled softly. "Come here." She held an arm out. Jessica smiled back and leaned into Addison's side resting her head against her shoulder. "If you ever want me to back off, you only have to say, okay?" Addison whispered.

"I won't." She shook her head.

"If you want me to, though, just say."

"But if I do, you can't just walk away."

"I'll never walk away, Jess." Addison looked down at the teenager. "I'll never walk away."

Jessica looked back at her before she nodded. "Okay," she spoke quietly.

"I promise you. I'm always going to be here for you, as much or as little as you want."

"We have to have fights too, you know." Jessica looked down at her hands as she played with her fingers. "Like daughters fight with her mums."

Addison laughed softly. "You want to fight with me?"

"No." She smiled sheepishly. "Not bad fights and not right now, just...daughters fight with their mums from time to time."

"Okay. We can do that." Addison smiled and hugged Jessica closer. Jessica smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Addison's waist. "Do you miss her?" Addison asked softly.

"My mother?" Jessica kept her head on Addison's chest.

"Yes." She nodded and breathed in the teenager's scent.

"I don't know." She shrugged softly. "I don't remember her."

"It must be horrible."

"I always had dad."

"You did and he's done an amazing job."

"He's a great dad," Jessica spoke softly.

"I couldn't have asked for a better one," Addison whispered. "I'm so glad I found you and your dad."

"I'm so glad he found you, too." She tightened her arm around Addison's waist. Addison smiled and hugged the teenager back. "You have to tell me if I get too clingy." Jessica smiled softly.

"I don't think you'll ever get as clingy as Alba."

"She's still little, though."

"She is." Addison nodded. Jessica smiled softly and stayed snuggled close to Addison. Addison let out a contented sigh and rested her head on top of Jessica's as she closed her eyes. Neither of them spoke for a while and they just enjoyed the sound of the ocean ahead of them.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologise for the late update. Life got in the way again. It has a habit of doing that. There's only two more chapters left of this story now.


	31. Chapter 31

__A/N: Yeah, yeah. So I suck, BIG time. Blame life, it got in the way, again. So, as an apology I am giving you two chapters. Yes, two chapters. Unfortuantly, the two chapters then complete this story. We hope you have enjoyed.

* * *

><p><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and<em>

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Addison was in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner, while Pete was sat on the living room floor playing with Alba and Jessica was lying on the couch next to them, trying to concentrate on the book she was reading. The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house and Addison dried her hands on a towel. She made her way from the kitchen to the front door and pulled it open. Her whole body froze as she saw who was standing in front of her.<p>

"Bizzy, what are you doing here?" Her grip on the door handle tightened so much her knuckles turned white.

"I'm here to visit." Bizzy looked back at her daughter.

"Visit? Now? You didn't call."

"Well, we both know what happens when I call."

Addison opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind and instead nodded at her mother.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Addison stepped back and let Bizzy walk in before she led her to the living room.

"Erm, Pete, Jess, this is my mother, Bizzy. Bizzy, this is Pete my boyfriend and his daughter Jessica." Addison introduced them.

Pete looked at them surprised and got up from the floor. "Mrs. Montgomery." He nodded at the older woman.

"Hmm," Bizzy looked Pete up and down before she nodded. Jessica sat up on the couch and put her book on her lap as she watched them

"Bizzy is here for a visit," Addison explained.

"Okay." Pete nodded. "That's nice."

"So," Bizzy looked around her. "Is anyone going to offer me a drink or a place to sit down?"

"Would you like a coffee? Tea?" Addison asked. "Please, sit down."

"A cup of tea would be nice." She nodded before she carefully sat down on one end of the couch. Addison nodded as well before she made her way into the kitchen where she took a deep breath. The rest of them stayed in the living room and Jessica looked at her father unsure.

"Grandna," Alba murmured at Bizzy.

"Hmm. Haven't seen me in a while, have you?" Bizzy looked down at the little girl. Alba gave a shy smile and wandered over to the couch. Jessica watched as Alba walked closer to her grandmother, her favourite pink horse tucked under her arm.

"Grandna," Alba murmured again.

"Yes, Alba, I'm your grandmother." Bizzy looked at her. Alba stuck her thumb in her mouth and held her hand out to Bizzy. "What do you want, Alba?" She hesitated before she let her take her hand. Alba smiled and climbed up onto the couch next to Bizzy.

"Pwetty." Alba let go of Bizzy's hand and pointed at her necklace.

Bizzy took hold of the necklace and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"I twy." Alba opened her hand and grasped hold of the necklace.

"Oh no, Alba." Bizzy removed Alba's hand from the pendant. "That was a present from your grandfather." Alba looked at Bizzy in confusion. "It was expensive, love." Bizzy put Alba's hand back down.

"I twy?" Alba asked in a small voice.

"You're wearing a pretty necklace yourself."

Alba looked down sadly as Addison walked in with Bizzy's tea.

"Thank you." Bizzy nodded as she put it on the table in front of her.

"What's the matter, pumpkin?" Addison held her hands out to her daughter. Alba let her mother pick her up and rested her head against her shoulder. Addison brushed some hair from Alba's face and kissed her forehead.

"So, this is where you live now." Bizzy looked up at her daughter after she took a sip of her tea.

"It is." Addison nodded and cuddled Alba close. Bizzy nodded and glanced at Jessica and Pete. "It's where Pete and Jessica have always lived," Addison explained.

"Well." She gave a small shrug. "If it's what you want."

"It's what we all want." Addison nodded.

"I thought you were going to get your own place."

"I was, but Pete asked us to stay."

"Hmm." Bizzy turned her head to look at Pete.

"So, how long are you staying?" Addison asked and sat down in the chair with Alba on her lap.

"A couple of days." She looked back at her daughter.

"Okay." Addison nodded and smiled relieved.

"So, I take it you're...together," Bizzy stated coldly.

"We have been for a while."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Addison looked at her mother, annoyed.

"Well, you can't just go and play family because you have a kid together."

"Jess, why don't you take Alba down to the beach?" Addison suggested and looked at the teenager.

Jessica looked back at her before she nodded slightly. "Sure."

"Take some money from my purse and get each of you an ice cream." Addison gently placed Alba on the floor.

Jessica nodded and took hold of Alba's hand. "Come on, let's go." She spoke softly. Addison watched the girls leave before she turned to face her mother.

"Don't you want them to hear the truth?" Bizzy looked back at her.

"What truth?" she demanded, angrily.

"The reason why you're really doing all this."

"The reason I'm doing all this is because I love Pete and the girls and want to be with them."

"So are you two going to get married?"

"I don't know," Addison admitted. "We haven't talked about it."

"Then what are you doing?" Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"You have a daughter to think of. You're clearly not taking this seriously."

"How am I not taking this seriously?" Addison yelled and stood up.

"Do you have any idea how many people have been asking me about you? You just move to the other end of the country to be with some Californian doctor who knocked you up four years ago and already has a teenage daughter! Do you know how people are talking about us now?"

"I don't care! I don't care who are talking or what they are saying."

"Well you should! This is your family's name I am talking about!"

"I don't care about the family name, don't you get that?"

"You don't care what people think about you? About Archer, your father, Alba?"

"I don't care about those people. Alba is happy. I've never seen her so happy. I'm happy. Pete's happy. Jess is happy."

Bizzy scoffed and shook her head at her daughter.

"I'm not expecting you to understand, Bizzy."

"I'm just trying to look out for our family."

"Since when have I been your family?"

"You're my daughter, Addison."

"Like that really means something to you." Addison looked at Bizzy and shook her head.

"Don't you dare talk to me like this." Bizzy's jaw tensed. "You have no idea, Addison. No idea."

"Oh, I think I do." She nodded. "I think I have a very good idea. Not once have you treated me like a daughter and like you love me."

"This is not about you and me, Addison."

"Then what is it about?"

"This is about what you are doing here."

"I'm with my _family_."

"Well, I hope it's going to work out for you then."

"I know it is." Addison nodded, confidently.

"Hmm." Bizzy looked at her daughter before over at Pete.

"I think maybe you should go home, Bizzy."

"Excuse me?" Bizzy looked back at her. "Do you think I came all this way, uninvited, because my daughter never calls me, only to let you send me back home?"

"I'm not going to have you here if you just pick at everything I do and tell me that I've made the wrong choices."

"I'm just trying to talk some sense into you!"

"Being with the man I love isn't sense?"

"No, Addison, not always."

"I'm not you, Bizzy." Addison looked at her mother, angrily.

"That's enough." Bizzy looked back at her.

"You're the one who came here and told me that I'm making a mistake."

"And clearly you don't understand."

"What is there to understand?"

"What I am trying to tell you."

"Which is what? Apart from the fact that my whole life is a mistake?"

"Oh never mind, Addison, clearly there is no use in talking to you right now having him sat here listening." She motioned to Pete and shook her head.

"Nothing is going to change with Pete being out of the room.

"I can just go if you want to talk privately." Pete looked at his girlfriend.

"No." Addison looked at Pete. "There's nothing else to say. Nothing you say will change my mind." Addison looked back at her mother. "If you don't like how I'm living my life, you know where the door is."

"I'm here to see my granddaughter but I think I rather stay in a hotel."

"Here to see Alba?" Addison crossed her arms.

"Yes. I wanted to spend time with you and your daughter since you don't think it's necessary to call."

"I'm sorry I thought visiting us was a chore."

Bizzy's jaw tensed as she looked at her daughter and she got up from the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow, Addison."

"We're going away in two days."

"Where are you going?"

"Away for the weekend."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"Goodbye."

Pete sat on the couch and watched Addison's mother leave their house. Addison sighed and sat down so she could put her head in her hands. He got up slowly and walked over to where she was sat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered through her hands.

"It's alright." Pete sat down and placed a hand on her back.

"I didn't know she was coming." She pulled her head away from her hands and looked at him through her tears.

"Hey, it's okay," he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her in."

"You don't have to apologise."

"She's my mother."

"Yeah, well, but it's not your fault."

"Still."

"It's okay."

"I'm so sorry, Pete," she whispered. "I don't think like she does." Addison leaned into his side.

"I know you don't."

"I want to be with you and the girls so much."

"And we are together, nothing can change that."

"I love you, Pete, I really do."

Pete smiled softly as he looked at her and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. "You and the girls are my everything and nothing can ever change that," he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I never want to lose any of you."

Pete smiled softly and held her close to him, breathing in the scent of her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked back down at her and wiped away a tear from her cheek. "No need to cry."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Pete smiled softly and tenderly pecked her lips. "Stop apologising."

"I just don't want Bizzy to ruin this for us."

"How would she ruin this for us?"

"She's capable of anything, Pete."

"Well." He looked down at her and wrapped his arm back around her waist. "Nothing she can ever say or do will change the way I feel about you."

"Promise me you won't leave? No matter what happens."

"I won't ever leave, I promise." Pete looked at her seriously. "You're stuck with me."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

He smiled softly and brushed some hair from her face. "I love you."

"And I love you." She leaned up and tenderly kissed him. Pete closed his eyes and kissed her back lovingly, his arms tightening around her. She pulled back slowly and rested her forehead against his.

"Now I know why you never wanted me to meet her," he spoke quietly.

"I thought it was best."

Pete smiled slightly and brushed his fingers over her cheek. She turned her face into his hand and closed her eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he spoke quietly. "Nothing can scare me off."

"Really?"

"Really." Pete nodded softly. "Nothing."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

"There is," she whispered and nodded.

"No." He kissed her cheek again. "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

><p>During the night, Addison carefully got out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her body. She couldn't sleep and felt restless. She quietly made her way towards the bedroom door, careful not to wake Pete, before she walked out onto the landing. She wrapped her arms around her body and tiptoed down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed the dim light that was on in the living room and the sound of the TV. Her lips curved into a frown and she cautiously walked into the room. As she walked towards the couch she recognised Jessica curled up in a blanket, her eyes fixed on the screen.<p>

"Jess," Addison spoke softly, "what are you doing up?"

The teenager jumped slightly and looked up at Addison surprised. "I...I couldn't sleep."

"Me either," Addison admitted and walked over to the couch. She lifted Jessica legs, sat down and placed the teenager's feet in her lap.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Jessica spoke quietly and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

"I'm thinking too much." She sighed.

"Yeah..." The teenager nodded slightly. "Me too."

"What are you thinking about?" Addison asked softly and turned her head to look at Jessica.

"Just...things." She shrugged.

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." She gave a small sigh.

"It's okay." Addison reached a hand out to play with Jessica's hair.

Jessica looked up at Addison and watched her before she spoke quietly. "Do you believe the things your mum said today?"

"No," Addison replied without hesitation. "I don't believe any of what she said."

"But... people are talking about you. Because of dad and me."

"I don't care what others think. I don't care if my family disapprove. The only thing I care about is that the four of us are together and happy. It's what we think that matters, not anyone else."

"I just...I don't want people talking about you." Jessica looked at her. "You don't deserve people to think badly about you because of us."

"It's not because of you." Addison shook her head. "I disagree with my family."

"Maybe we're really not good enough for you," Jessica said, barely audible.

"You are more than good enough for me, Jess." Addison looked down at the teenager. "I'm the one who isn't good enough for you."

"That's not true." She shook her head.

"It is." Addison nodded. "You and your dad are amazing. I'm lucky to have you both."

"You really think that?" Jessica looked up at her.

"I do. I really do."

"You don't care what your mum thinks?"

"No." She shook her head. "I don't. What she thinks is wrong. She wants me to live her life, not mine. She's not a motherly type of person. We're different, her and I, we don't see the world the same way."

"I just...I thought maybe she's right," Jessica spoke quietly.

"She's not right, Jess." Addison shook her head again. "The only place I want to be is here, with you."

Jessica looked up at Addison and a small smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. "Okay," she whispered

"I'm not going anywhere without a fight, I promise you."

The teenager sat up slowly before she curled into Addison's side and wrapped an arm around her middle. Addison cuddled Jessica close and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"I kept thinking about it and I just couldn't sleep," she spoke quietly, her head rested against Addison's chest.

"Nothing is going to change my mine, Jess," Addison whispered. "You don't have to worry, okay?"

"I can't help it."

"Just try." Addison smiled softly.

"Okay." Jessica nodded her head slightly.

"I love you, Jess, like you're my own," Addison whispered and looked down at the teenager.

Jessica lifted her head slightly and looked up at her. "You do?" She whispered, quietly.

"I do." Addison nodded. A soft smile spread across Jessica's lips and she wrapped her arms tightly around Addison. Addison smiled as well and rested her cheek against the top of Jessica's head.

"I love you, too," she whispered and smiled.

"I know you do. Now, how about some hot chocolate? That'll make you sleep."

"Sounds good." Jessica nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

_I go back to December all the time_

_A year later_

Pete was sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Addison's sleeping form next to him. She was lying on her side with her hair fanned out across her pillow. He reached out and gently brushed some hair from her face, smiling softly as he heard her mumble. A sigh left her lips and her hand curled into a small fist before it relaxed again. Pete smiled and glanced at the clock on his nightstand before he looked at her. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her slightly parted lips.

"Hmm," she murmured and her eyes gently fluttered open as he pulled back.

"Morning, beautiful." He smiled softly.

"Morning," Addison whispered and smiled before she gave a yawn.

"Happy anniversary." Pete shifted closer.

"Happy anniversary." She reached a hand out and placed it on his chest. He smiled softly and watched her face. "One year, can you believe it?" she whispered and looked into his eyes.

"Hmm, no." Pete looked at her lovingly.

"Me either. We have forever ahead of us, too."

"We do." He nodded and took her hands into his. "Forever."

Addison smiled, lovingly. "I love you so much, Pete."

"Hmm, I love you too." Pete linked their fingers together and leaned down to kiss her again. "More than you know."

"I'm so glad I have you and our two wonderful girls."

"Me too," he whispered. "You and the girls are my world."

"You know," Addison moved closer to him, "maybe in a year or so we could start trying."

Pete smiled softly and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Sounds perfect to me."

"Me too." She smiled as well.

"I can't wait to have another baby with you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Maybe next time we'll have a son."

"Hmm, this house could really use another man." Pete smiled.

"But maybe it'll be another girl." Addison laughed softly and ran her hand over his chest.

"I'd be happy with either."

"Me too."

"But I have other plans for us for now." He looked down into her eyes

"You do?" Addison titled her head.

"Mhm." Pete nodded.

"And what are your plans?" she asked, softly. He shrugged and looked at her as he took hold of her right hand again. "You're not going to tell me?" She linked their fingers together and kissed the back of his hand.

"No." Pete shook his head.

"No?" She pouted.

"Don't look at me like that." He smiled and placed a kiss on her pout.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Pete looked down at her and he linked his right hand with hers before he lifted it up so she could see. Addison frowned in confusion before she let her eyes travel down to her hand. She gasped as she saw the ring sat on her finger.

"Took you long enough to notice," he spoke quietly. Her eyes darted from the ring, to his face, back to the ring. "I love you," he whispered softly. "I'm never going to love anyone else the way I love you. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Marry me, Addi?"

"Of course I will. There's no one else I want to be with." She grinned before she cupped his face and kissed him. Pete smiled against her lips and moved to hover above her as he kissed her back. "It's beautiful, Pete," she whispered and pulled back to look at the ring.

"You like it?" He watched her face.

"I love it."

"Hmm, good." Pete smiled and pecked her lips again. Addison grinned and titled her head to look at her ring. He smiled as he watched her and rolled onto his side.

"I love you so much, Pete," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"We should tell the girls. They'll be so excited."

"They'll be over the moon." He smiled softly.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Wilder."

"You are." Pete grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be all mine."

"I will, forever," she whispered and curled into him.

He smiled softly and buried his face into her hair. "I love you so much."

"We should change Alba's last name."

"Really?" Pete pulled back slightly so he could look at her.

"Yes." She nodded. "She's your daughter; she should have your last name, especially now that I'll have Wilder too."

He smiled softly. "We'll be all Wilders then."

"We will." Addison grinned. Pete smiled softly and pecked her lips again. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you even more."

"No." She smiled and shook her head.

"I do." He nodded and buried his face into her neck so he could kiss her there. "You have no idea." Addison giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pete smiled and softly nibbled on the soft skin of her neck.

"Pete!" she giggled and wriggled in his arms.

"Hmm, what?" He smirked and kept her down as he sucked softly.

"It tickles when you do that."

"Hmm." He grinned and placed a kiss on the spot before he pulled back. "Does it?" Addison smiled happily and looked up into his eyes. Pete smiled back softly and ran his fingers over her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." He looked at her lovingly. "So, so much." Addison smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Pete closed his eyes and kissed her back tenderly, putting all his love into the kiss.

"I'm so glad that I've found you," she murmured.

"The day we met again in New York, it was fate," he whispered and smiled softly.

"It really was," she agreed. Pete smiled and looked down into her face. "We're getting married," Addison whispered.

"We are." Pete grinned. "You saying yes made me the happiest guy in the world."

"You asking me made me the happiest woman."

"Where do you want to get married?"

"The beach." She smiled softly. "You?"

Pete smiled back at her and kissed her lips. "The beach sounds perfect."

"It really does."

"Hmm." He smiled softly and looked down into her eyes. "A summer wedding then." Addison grinned and tenderly kissed him once more. Pete closed his eyes and kissed her back softly.

"Let's go tell the girls," she whispered. He nodded and slowly sat up, pulling her with him. Addison giggled softly and let him lead her out of their bedroom. Pete smiled and led her into Alba's room. "Hey, sweetie." Addison smiled softly and gently shook the four year old awake.

"Hmmm," she mumbled softly and opened her eyes, blinking up at her parents with a confused look on her face.

"We've got something to tell you and Jess." Addison gently picked Alba up and set her on her hip.

"Why?" Alba whispered and rested her head against Addison's shoulder as they walked over to Jessica's room.

"We have some exciting news."

Pete smiled softly at the sleepy four-year-old and placed a kiss on her forehead before he pushed open the door to Jess' room.

The teenager groaned and pulled the covers up over her head. "What did I do?" she mumbled against her blanket.

"Nothing." Addison smiled softly. "We have something to tell you."

"At eight am on a Saturday morning?" Jessica pulled her blanket down and blinked at them. Addison grinned and looked at Pete.

They sat down on either side of Jessica and put Alba on her bed as well. "We have exciting news." Pete grinned.

"Just tell me so I can go back to sleep," Jess murmured.

"Do you want to tell them?" Pete looked at his fiancé.

"We're getting married!" Addison grinned at the girls.

Alba looked at them before she jumped up on the bed. "YAY!" Addison laughed softly as she watched the young girl.

"What do you say, pumpkin?" Pete smiled and nudged Jessica's side.

"Married? Like, walking down the aisle in a white dress?"

"Yes." He looked at her. "Well, Addi will be in a white dress."

Jessica's lips curved into a grin. "I'm happy."

Pete smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad."

"When are you getting married?"

"In summer." Pete took hold of Addison's hand and smiled softly.

"Will you…" Jessica blushed. "Will you have bridesmaids?"

"I guess." He looked at Addison.

"Of course I will." Addison smiled and nodded. Jessica nodded and gave a sheepish smile. "And of course you two are going to be my bridesmaids."

"Yay!" Alba grinned again and looked at her sister. "We'll be brimais!" Addison laughed softly and kissed Alba's heads. "What do we do if we are maids?" The little girl looked at them.

"You walk down the aisle before me and you can throw some petals." Addison looked down at the young girl.

"Can I wear a pretty dress?"

"Of course. The two of you will match."

"Yay!" Alba turned and grinned at her older sister.

"You're really happy?" Addison looked at Jessica.

"I am." She smiled. "I'm really happy."

"Good." Addison grinned.

Jessica smiled and pulled Alba close, placing a kiss on her head. "Our parents are getting married," she whispered softly.

"Yay!" Alba grinned.

The teenager smiled and rubbed at her eyes before she looked at Pete and Addison. "Can I go back to sleep now or are you planning on staying in my bed?"

"You can go back to sleep." Addison laughed softly and leaned forehead to kiss both girls on the forehead.

"No!" Alba snuggled close to Jessica. "We staying!"

"Well, you stay. Your dad and I are going."

Pete smiled softly and kissed both of them on the forehead before he stood up from Jess' bed. The two girls snuggled down in bed while their parents left the room. Pete closed the door behind them before he wrapped an arm around Addison and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"We're getting married," she whispered and grinned happily at him.


End file.
